A Scary Difference
by Pat Olsen
Summary: There are many universes, and many possibilities. In one, Kasumi turns into a cat, and marries an english teacher. In another, Kasumi goes to Jusenkyo with Genma, gets cursed to become a boy, and becomes engaged to Ranma, while Ranma stays home with the T


**A Scary Difference**

All Ranma characters are property of Rumiko Takahashi, first published by Shogakugan in Japan and brought over to North America by Viz Communications. 

A Scary Difference... Crossover between   
"A Scary Thought" and "A Different Viewpoint" 

Frost was determined to free Shampoo. She had it all worked out. 

The white skinned magus muttered to herself as she quietly approached the restaurant where Kasumi, Shampoo and Makoto were currently staying. "All I need to do is get Kasumi to disappear. I don't need to kill her, just send her to the nearest convenient parallel dimension. Then Shampoo would be free, and I wouldn't even have to kill her "beloved" Kasumi. She wouldn't be dead after all, just, missing...." Frost nodded to herself. She didn't really want to kill the girl, it really wasn't her fault she had gotten married to Shampoo, after all. *Are you so sure?* Frost said to herself in an altered tone. "....." 

Shampoo snuck silently into Kasumi's room, padding along with every bit of her Amazon stealth. She looked down at her husband, sleeping peacefully. '_Husband? What kind of husband looks like that?_' Shampoo's resolve nearly broke as she looked at the very female Kasumi. Wearing only a tank top and boxers, it was very obvious that husband was not a very appropriate term for Kasumi. '_My love? My mate? What is Kasumi to me? If she is not male, then what is she to me?_' 

Shampoo sighed silently, not finding the answers. Shampoo remembered the day she had been fired from her job. The couple she had met that day had showed her the possiblity of a woman loving another woman. '_But is it possible for me?_' Shampoo sighed. '_I'm not walking away from this, there is nowhere else to go._' 

Shampoo nodded and carefully slid under the light covers next to Kasumi, not quite touching. She lay quietly, somehow expecting to have to fight down an urge to flee. No such urge came to her. Shampoo closed her eyes, thinking of that first night they had slept together. Would this be so different? Shampoo fell asleep trying to think of why. There were lots of reasons, but none of them seemed to fit. 

Frost glided into Kasumi's bedroom, her feet not quite touching the ground. Her stealth spell was working perfectly. 

Frost smirked to herself. '_And why shouldn't it? There is nothing that can go wrong now._' The magus glided over to the bed and her eyes went wide. Shampoo lay curled up next to Kasumi, both were female, and minimally dressed, but Frost was concerned. '_I had better be in time, or I may consider destroying Kasumi Tendo anyway._' Frost scanned the auras of the sleeping women, noticing the tinge of magic in Kasumi that was the Jusenkyo curse. Shampoo's aura had not significantly changed from the last time Frost had checked it, and she breathed a quiet sigh of relief. '_No need to destroy Kasumi Tendo then, I would feel bad about it anyway._' 

Frost peered intently at the eldest Tendo girl's aura, readying herself for the dimensional shift. She had only read of such things in books, but was confident the spell would work. Kasumi's aura had to be precisely accounted for in her mental imaging before the spell would work. Besides the Jusenkyo curse, there was a slight tinge from Cat's tongue pressure point. It was still there, her magic had counteracted the symptom, but not the actual pressure point. Her own magic was there as well, an enhanced heat resistance directly in proportion to the Cat's tongue, counteracting it. 

Frost nodded to herself. '_Nothing to interfere with the spell, time to start._' She brought her hands out over Kasumi, and began to softly speak in English as she strove to form the correct pattern with her mind. "Leave now and vanish, you who have ties to Shampoo, I banish!" Frost felt great resistance, as if she was overcoming a tremendous inertia. Then, suddenly, the pressure was gone, and an equal force was thrust at her. There was a flash of light, and a clap of displaced air, and Frost suddenly found herself... elsewhere. She took one look around at the black emptiness around her, and lost consciousness. 

***************************************************

Kasumi blinked at the sudden light and noise, partially waking. '_Just lightning._' She groggily told herself. Closing her eyes, she started to go back to sleep, reflexively cuddling up against the warm body next to her. 

Shampoo looked confusedly over at Kasumi, faintly surprised. The Amazon smiled to herself at Kasumi's response to her presence and let herself relax. '_Apparently Kasumi is not as unwilling as I thought she'd be._' She wondered idly if there was a storm coming, then slowly let herself fall asleep. 

***************************************************

Kasumi slept peacefully, her long days on the road had inured her to lightning and thunder. A hostile presence would cause her to instantly awaken, but natural phenomenon she had learned to ignore. 

Johnathon twitched at the sudden light and noise, but didn't wake. Like Kasumi, he was used to sleeping outdoors, natural noises didn't bother him, although he would wake instantly to the sound of his name, or the sensation of a threat. He slept on, unaware of any change. 

***************************************************

Kasumi woke slowly, feeling well rested. Normally she let Johnathon's alarm wake her, but there was a faint hint of sunlight against her eyes that seemed out of place. Kasumi opened her eyes, wondering if Johnathon was going to be late for school. 

Still blinking in the faint sunlight, Kasumi gently prodded the form next to her. "Johnathon-san, wake up." She spoke quietly. At her prodding, the person curled up next to her rolled over to face her. 

"Who Johnathon-san, Airen?" Kasumi's eyes went wide at the sight of Shampoo's face looking at her in mild confusion from inches away. 

Giving a small cry, Kasumi backed away, tumbling unceremoniously out of the bed. "Oh my!" 

Kasumi looked away from Shampoo for a second to find out where she was. This wasn't the room she and Johnathon shared, it was much too sparse and none of her things were there. Kasumi checked herself and was relived to find she was dressed, if minimally, in a tank top and boxer shorts? She glanced back at Shampoo to see the Amazon approaching her over the bed, a worried expression on her face. 

Shampoo spoke quietly as she approached. "Airen, is you alright? Who is Johnathon-san, Airen?" Kasumi noted gratefully that Shampoo was dressed as well, if only in a large shirt. Her words, and the situation, had Kasumi extremely confused. 

Kasumi's voice betrayed her confusion. "Airen? Shampoo? Um, what is going on, Shampoo?" 

Shampoo knelt on the bed in front of Kasumi, her hands on her knees as she peered down at her beloved's face. "Airen, Shampoo is sorry she startle you. Shampoo know Airen wish to wait until everything settled, but Shampoo lonely, miss Airen." 

Kasumi blinked. '_Why is Shampoo calling me her Airen?_' "Shampoo, I'm afraid I'm not quite following all of this. What is going on? How did get here?" 

Shampoo looked puzzled. "Did you hit head, Airen? Lose memory? This your room, above restaurant." 

Kasumi shook her head. "I don't understand, when did I move into the Cat-Cafe? Isn't it closed? Why are you calling me Airen, Shampoo?" 

Shampoo's eyes darkened in concern at Kasumi's words. "You Shampoo's Airen, Kasumi. You forget? Who Johnathon-san?" 

Kasumi gulped, suddenly a bit frightened by the look in Shampoo's eyes. "S-Shampoo, I... I don't understand... what's going on?" Kasumi cowered back as Shampoo's eyes narrowed. 

At Kasumi's obvious fear, Shampoo's eyes softened and the Amazon girl sat back with a sigh. "Kasumi not remember anything?" 

Kasumi shook her head. "I don't. The last thing I remember, I went to sleep in Johnathon's and my room at home. I don't know how I got here...." 

Shampoo's eyes were blazing. "WHO JOHNATHON-SAN?" 

Kasumi shrank back in fear again. "Shampoo, why are you so angry?" She paused. "You know Johnathon. He's my husband, you...." 

Shampoo crossed the distance to Kasumi in a flash and lifted her by the front of her tank top. "Husband! You is Shampoo's husband!" 

Kasumi started to seriously panic now. "Husband? But we're both girls!" She raised her arms to her face in a feeble attempt at defense. "Shampoo, please don't hurt me." Kasumi tried to calm herself. "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all this...." 

Shampoo quietly released Kasumi's tank top and took a hold of Kasumi's left arm. She squeezed it carefully and felt along it's length up to Kasumi's shoulder. Shampoo's face was getting more and more confused as she confirmed her suspicions. The Amazon girl grabbed Kasumi by the wrist and dragged her unceremoniously along behind her across the room. 

Kasumi sputtered. "Shampoo, what are you doing?" 

Shampoo flipped on the light switch and peered closely at Kasumi. The woman standing before her looked like Kasumi, she sounded like Kasumi, but she was pitifully weak and uncoordinated. Her arms felt like those of a housewife, practically no muscle at all, instead of the bands of steel that Kasumi's muscles were supposed to be. The woman before her claimed to be married to some "Johnathon", and not her. Shampoo released "Kasumi's" wrist and slowly started walking around her, peering at her intently. 

Kasumi shivered nervously at the intense scrutiny. "Shampoo... please tell me what's going on. Why do you think I'm your husband?" Shampoo didn't answer, but instead ran her fingers through Kasumi's hair, sniffing it and examining her scalp for signs of the Xi-Fa-Xiang-Gao Shiatsu technique. Kasumi couldn't stop her involuntary shivers at the examination, wondering what in heavens name was going on, but too afraid of Shampoo to stop her. Kasumi tried to use reason. "Shampoo, why are you checking my hair? What are... eep!" Without warning Kasumi felt the tank top she was wearing being pulled up. Kasumi screeched in surprise and started to struggle but Shampoo removed the garment and pinned her, face first to the floor, effortlessly. 

Kasumi screamed in fear then, stopping when she felt Shampoo's hand close warningly around her neck. "Be quiet and be still, or Shampoo have to hurt. Shampoo no wish to hurt Kasumi, but will if have too." Shampoo began examining Kasumi's back for burn marks. She was thinking furiously. '_No sign of Xi-Fa-Xiang-Gao, but an expert might have covered that up. The strength sapping Moxibotion point I've never seen before, but it's suppose to leave an obvious burn mark on the back._' Shampoo looked carefully, but could find no sign of any burn mark. She scratched her head. '_Why is Kasumi weak? I don't remember Great grandmother telling me of any other way to sap strength._' The door to the room suddenly burst open and Shampoo looked up to see her roommate, Makoto Kino. 

Makoto's eyes went wide as she saw Shampoo sitting on top of a mostly naked Kasumi, who was only wearing boxer shorts. "What's going on? Kasumi, are you alright?" She started to blush. "I'm... not interrupting anything... am I?" 

Kasumi looked up at the familiar voice, straining her neck to see. Long legs, shorts, a tee shirt containing generous proportions, long brown hair in a pony tail.... "Makoto-chan!" Kasumi sighed in relief. "Could you please ask Shampoo to let me up?" 

Makoto glared at the Amazon. "Hey, Shampoo, what are you doing to Kasumi, anyway?" 

Shampoo stood up and brought Kasumi to her feet as well. "This not Kasumi, is impostor!" Makoto peered curiously at Kasumi, who was nervously covering her breasts with her arms. 

The tall girl shrugged and glared at Shampoo again. "What are you talking about? How could this be an impostor? It's obvious she's not wearing a disguise!" 

Shampoo grabbed Kasumi's left arm abruptly and extended it toward Makoto. "Feel arm and say same!" 

Kasumi yelped at the rough treatment and moved her right arm to cover her breasts better. "Shampoo-chan, could you be a little less rough please?" 

Makoto looked at the arm Shampoo had held out to her and hesitantly took it. "What am I supposed to be looking for? This is a perfectly normal arm." 

Shampoo snorted. "Feel! Squeeze arm! No muscle!" 

Makoto blinked and did so, carefully feeling Kasumi's arm. Shampoo was correct, it seemed. The arm Makoto was examining was perfectly normal, but definitely not the arm of a martial artist of Kasumi's caliber. 

Makoto Kino peered suspiciously at the woman in front of her. "OK, who are you, and what have you done with Kasumi?" 

***************************************************

Kasumi woke to an unfamiliar sound. A persistent beeping. She sat up quickly, and immediately froze. Several things were out of place. This wasn't her bed, this wasn't her room, and most significantly, there was a man sitting up next to her, reaching toward a clock next to the bed. Kasumi froze in shock as two final details became apparent to her. The man in bed with her was naked. Which was obvious as he nearly fell out of bed in an effort to reach the alarm to shut it off. She quickly drew the sheets up to her chest as she realized that she was naked as well. 

The strange man turned to her with a sleepy smile and bent his face toward hers. "Good morning, Kasumi-chan." Johnathon blinked at the slightly unfamiliar face, and remembered the new hair style Kasumi was trying out. He didn't mind the change, although he had liked it the old way a bit more. Kasumi seemed a bit subdued this morning, perhaps uncertain of his reaction to her new cut. Smiling, he bent in for a kiss. 

Kasumi reacted instantly, rolling out of bed away from the kiss and going into a defensive stance. "What are you doing! Who are you?" 

Johnathon blinked at his wife confusedly. '_When did Kasumi get to be so fast?_' "Um, Kasumi? I'm your husband, Johnathon, remember?" 

Kasumi blinked, belatedly remembering her unclothed state. She grabbed the covers off the bed, wrapping them about herself. The strangers words suddenly registered, as well as the sight of him sitting naked and confused on the bed. Kasumi blushed. "Oh my." 

Johnathon watched in confusion as his wife turned her back to him, her face flaming in embarrassment. He collected his clothes from the side of the bed and started dressing. 

Kasumi looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was, and what was going on. She avoided looking at the man on the bed. It was true that she was quite familiar with male anatomy, but it wasn't the same when it was someone else. This man claimed to be her husband. It was obviously false, but he had seemed quite honestly confused at her not recognizing him. The room was strange, it seemed like a woman's room, with only a few details that spoke of a man's presence. Kasumi turned at the sound of the man coming up behind her. 

"Kasumi-chan? What's wrong?" Johnathon put his hand on Kasumi's shoulder and was surprised as she flinched away. 

Kasumi backed away from the man. "I don't know who you are. Where am I? How did I get here?" She peered at the man, Johnathon was what he had called himself. He looked worried and scared, not of her, Kasumi realized suddenly, but for her. He was taller than her, and his appearance was European. He spoke with an slight accent, perhaps American. She had never seen him before in her life. 

Johnathon frowned, getting seriously worried now. '_This is no joke, Kasumi really doesn't know me._' "Kasumi, you're in our bedroom. You went to sleep here last night, don't you remember anything?" 

Kasumi shook her head, still backing away. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you. I went to sleep in my room at the restaurant." She paused, the look in his eyes was genuine concern. '_Who is this man? Why does he claim to be married to me, and how did I get here?_' "You say we're married, but I've never seen you before." Kasumi reached for the door and opened it, and stepped out into the hall. 

Johnathon followed Kasumi to the door. "I don't know what's wrong, Kasumi, but...." 

Kasumi was looking around in confusion. "How? This was my old room! What's going on?" 

Johnathon blinked. "It was your room Kasumi, until I moved in, two months ago." He pointed at the sign on the door. It was a duck with her name on it. 

Kasumi looked down the hall. The duck was familiar, just like the ones on Akane's and Nabiki's rooms. She recognized where she was now, upstairs in her family home, but that couldn't have been her room. Kasumi hadn't had so many female things since before leaving on the training trip with Genma. Never-the-less, this was definitely her father's house. 

"This is my family home, yes, but I don't live in that room." Kasumi started moving down the hall, tying the blanket around her more securely. '_What's happened? Have I lost my memory?_' Johnathon's concern for her was unmistakable, it seemed incredible that she was married to him, and not Shampoo. It was even more unlikely that this was some sort of hoax. Kasumi stopped moving away. "When did we get married? How did we meet? I don't remember." 

Johnathon sighed, relieved that Kasumi wasn't trying to leave. "We got married two months ago, right after we returned from China. We met a year ago, I was teaching English at Furinkan High school and started taking lessons here at the Dojo. For me it was love at first sight, although I didn't tell you how I felt for months. We started dating seriously three months ago, and got married a month later." 

Kasumi blinked. "Only a month? That seems fast. What happened to Shampoo?" 

Johnathon looked a bit confused at the last question. "It was a bit fast, but your father talked me into it... and I didn't really mind, I love you. Shampoo is fine, she's no longer engaged to Ranma, and she and Dr. Tofu will be getting married in under a year." 

Now it was Kasumi's turn to be confused. "Shampoo was engaged to Ranma? She's marrying Dr. Tofu?" She shook her head. "A lot seem to have happened. How long has it been since...?" Kasumi tried to think of the right question to ask. "How long is it since Genma and I returned from China? What year is it?" 

Johnathon shook his head. "You and Genma? It's 1998, but I don't remember you and Mr. Saotome going to China." 

Kasumi shook her head in confusion. "1998? Yes, that's what I remember, but that means less than a year has passed. That can't be right, or I would remember you, right?" 

Johnathon shrugged. "I can't tell you what's off with your memory, but I assure you I'm telling the truth." 

Kasumi looked at him intently. "Somehow, I think you are telling the truth, as you know it. I wish I could remember you, you seem like a nice man." 

Johnathon smiled faintly. "Thanks, Kasumi-chan. I promise we'll get your memory back, if it's at all possible. Why don't you put on some clothes, and we can go to Dr Tofu's office and see if he can help." 

Kasumi nodded. "That sounds sensible." She walked back into what seemed to be her room and slowly headed for the closet. She looked uncertainly back at Johnathon. Sensing her discomfort he stepped out of the room. 

"I'll wait out here." Johnathon said quietly, obviously still quite worried. He closed the door, and leaned back against the wall. '_What could have happened to Kasumi? Why does this have to happen now? Why to us?_' 

Kasumi sighed and started searching through the closet. There was a wide variety of dresses, skirts, and feminine shirts and sweaters. There was a smaller selection of pants, shirts and jackets obviously meant for a man. Most of the male clothing was in dark colors, black, blue, brown and gray. She preferred lighter shades herself, and most of the female clothing in the closet matched her taste, but.... 

'_Dresses? Skirts? Why so many?_' Kasumi shook her head in confusion. '_With my curse I can't really wear them without chancing getting splashed and looking ridiculous in my male form._' Kasumi pulled out a yellow shirt that looked like it would fit her, and looked for a set of pants that would fit her. After several tries she found only one pair of pants in the closet even remotely in her size, all the rest were much too long in the leg for her. 

A possible answer came to her. '_Have I found a cure? Is that why I own such feminine clothing?_' Kasumi shrugged and looked through a dresser for underwear. In one drawer were men's briefs, not in her size however, or to her taste. In a different drawer were bras and panties, no boxers at all. '_I must be cured._' Kasumi decided. '_That explains a lot. Shampoo wouldn't marry a girl, so somehow she must have...._' 

Kasumi shrugged. '_I'll find out what happened later. It's nice to be able to dress feminine for once._' Kasumi put on a pair of panties and struggled with the bra for a bit before getting it on correctly. '_It's been a long time. This is decidedly uncomfortable._' She put on the shirt, and debated wearing a skirt but finally decided against it and wore the pants. Kasumi slipped on a pair of shoes obviously in her size, and opened the bedroom door. 

Johnathon turned to his wife, smiling reassuringly. "Don't worry, love. We'll get you back to normal in no time." 

Kasumi nodded uncertainly. "I hope so. Johnathon-san, when did I find a cure for my...." Kasumi paused. '_Does he know about the curse? Would any man have married a girl cursed to become a man?_' 

Johnathon blinked. "What is it? A cure? You aren't affected by the Cat's tongue anymore, if that's what you're asking." 

Kasumi looked at Johnathon searchingly. '_He knows about the Cat's tongue, then he must know about my curse as well._' "No, I meant my curse. When did I find a cure for that?" 

Johnathon blinked again. "The Jusenkyo curse? There is no cure, none that we know of, Kasumi. I'm afraid you are still cursed. As am I." 

Kasumi looked confused and a bit surprised. '_Really? Then why do I have all those feminine clothes?_' Kasumi cleared her throat. "Oh, I should have known it wouldn't be that easy to get rid of the curse. You have a Jusenkyo curse as well? What do you change into?" 

Johnathon paused before answering. '_Kasumi remembers her own curse, but not me, this is something other than normal amnesia._' "I have a mixed curse, half human, half black cat." 

Kasumi shuddered at that. "C-cat? That's horrible!" '_I'm married to a man who becomes part cat? I can hardly believe it._' 

Johnathon shrugged. "I've learned to live with it. You know as well as I what it's like." '_Now what's wrong? Kasumi's suddenly ten times as nervous as before._' 

Kasumi nodded. "Yes, I suppose so." 

Johnathon started down the corridor toward the stairs. "Dr Tofu is probably up by now. We'll leave a note for the family, and go to his office, OK?" 

Kasumi nodded again. "Alright, that sounds fine." 

Johnathon checked his watch. Most of the family would be up in half an hour. He and Kasumi always woke first to prepare breakfast for them. Johnathon led Kasumi down to the kitchen and found a pad to write a note on. He quickly wrote a note explaining that he and Kasumi were out and would be back in an hour. 

Kasumi looked over his shoulder at the note and nodded absently to herself. '_Why can't I remember? This is my home, I recognize it. That did seem to be my room...._' Kasumi frowned to herself in confusion. '_I wonder where Nabiki and Mrs. Saotome are, they'd usually be cooking breakfast by now. Oh well, I suppose that's changed since I've been married._' 

Johnathon nodded to her and started to head for the front door. "Let's get going, Kasumi-chan." 

Kasumi nodded back faintly, still thinking hard. '_These are my clothes, they fit well enough, but why do I have so many feminine styles? Johnathon said I still have my curse, so why?_' 

The two young adults went out the front door and through the gate, walking side by side now towards the Doctor's office. 

Kasumi glanced at her "husband" curiously as they walked. '_Is Johnathon-san why I have all those feminine clothes? Perhaps he likes me more like that._' Kasumi considered that. '_It makes sense, but I don't know how I feel about that. Would I really change my ways so much to get along with my husband?_' Kasumi sighed silently. '_I would. I have, I guess. I don't really mind being a bit more feminine, but it could be quite embarrassing to be caught as a man in a dress._' Kasumi glanced again at the man walking at her side. '_Johnathon seems to accept my curse, and he has one of his own._' Kasumi shuddered faintly. '_How does that work? Did I love him so much that his turning into a half... c-cat wouldn't matter?_' 

Kasumi thought about that. '_Johnathon does seem to be a nice person. He has been handling all this very calmly. He really does seem to love me. I can understand why I married a man like that._' She shuddered again. '_But a c-cat... how did I ever get past his curse?_' 

Kasumi took the time to study him more closely. '_He moves like a martial artist. He must be at least relatively skilled._' She picked up her stride a bit as he started to walk a fraction faster. Kasumi caught him looking at her and glanced away nervously. '_What is he thinking?_' 

Johnathon glanced at Kasumi, and noticed her looking at him. She looked away immediately, but Johnathon looked at her for awhile. He had been unconsciously lengthening his stride as they walked. One thing Johnathon never had in common with Kasumi was a normal walking pace. He always slowed his normal pace down when he walked with her, matching her more sedate grace. Johnathon never minded walking slower, but sometimes he had caught himself pulling ahead and always would slow to match her. 

Johnathon realized suddenly that they had been walking quite a bit faster than he usually did with Kasumi. He studied her form as they walked, trying to figure out what was bothering his subconscious. 

He frowned. '_Something is different about Kasumi, but what?_' Johnathon kept studying his wife, trying to figure it out. '_Kasumi's walking faster than normal. She's still as graceful as ever, but, her pace is faster, her stride is longer. She's walking like Ranma, or Shampoo._' Slowly he increased his pace to his normal speed. Kasumi kept up easily, almost unconsciously lengthening her stride and picking up the pace to match him. Johnathon kept glancing over at her, getting a bit confused. '_Kasumi's definitely acting differently today. Normally she would try to keep up, and I'd notice her struggling a bit, and slow down for her. Today she's acting as if she always walks like this._' 

Johnathon watched carefully, but there was no sign of strain at all. She was walking smoothly, powerfully, like a trained martial artist. '_That's what it is. Kasumi is walking like a martial artist. I know she trained a bit as a child, is she remembering those times?_' 

Kasumi could sense Johnathon watching her. His intense regard was starting to make her uncomfortable, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. 

Johnathon was sure something was different about Kasumi. '_What do I say to her? "Hey Kasumi, why are you walking differently?" That sounds dumb. Oh well, just ask her, and forget about sounding stupid._' "Kasumi, something's different about you today." 

Kasumi looked back at Johnathon as they continued to walk. "Oh? What?" 

Johnathon looked puzzled. "Well, it's nothing much, but we normally don't walk so quickly... I mean, I certainly don't mind it, but...." He tried to think of how to say it diplomatically and failed. "You're a lot more... energetic than normal. You usually are a bit more...." He paused, trying to think of a good word. 

Kasumi frowned slightly at his words. "Lady like?" She suggested, thinking of all the feminine clothing she apparently owned. 

Johnathon paused some more. "Um, I wouldn't say that... it's hard to explain. Let me be more precise. You are walking quite a bit faster than normal, with more energy. Very gracefully, but with more energy than normal." 

Kasumi looked thoughtful, than shrugged. "I don't know why, Johnathon-san." Kasumi frowned and looked away. '_I must have been acting 'feminine' when I met him. He must have liked that about me, so perhaps I just kept acting that way to make him happy._' Kasumi bit her lip in combined worry and discomfort. '_Why did I change myself for him? I'm a martial artist, not a housewife. Was I happy, being a traditional girl for his sake?_' Kasumi started slowing down a bit, trying to walk more like a "traditional" girl would, gracefully, but sedately. 

Johnathon slowed his own pace to match hers. '_Damn it, I should have kept my big mouth shut. I didn't want Kasumi to think I didn't approve of how she walked. I don't want her to change herself for me._' He tried to come up with something to say to fix his error, but nothing came to mind. Before long, they came up to Dr Tofu's office. Johnathon turned toward the front door. "Looks like he's not open yet, I don't think he'll mind seeing us, though." 

Johnathon knocked at the door lightly and half a minute later it was opened by Shampoo. "Nihao!" She greeted them in Chinese, switching over to Japanese immediately. "Johnathon-san, Kasumi-san! Welcome, come inside!" 

Kasumi followed Johnathon inside, looking at Shampoo. '_So she really is here. I wonder how it happened?_' 

Shampoo lead them into the examination room of the clinic. "Airen! Johnathon and Kasumi are here!" 

Dr Tofu turned around to see them, having been checking the inventory in the cabinets. "Kasumi, Johnathon, what can I do for you today? Is everyone alright?" 

Johnathon's face betrayed his worry. "It's Kasumi, Doctor. She seems to have lost some of her memory. Kasumi can't remember me, and she seems to have forgotten a lot of what has happened in the past year." 

Dr Tofu looked at Kasumi intently. "Is that so? Do you know how this happened?" 

Both Kasumi and Johnathon shook their heads. 

Johnathon spoke up. "Everything was fine last night. When we woke up this morning, Kasumi didn't know me." 

Dr Tofu frowned. "That sounds familiar. Kasumi, what is the last thing you remember?" 

Kasumi thought back. "I remember going to sleep in my room in the restaurant, then I woke up in a strange room that I didn't recognize." She blushed. "I was next to... Johnathon, and I didn't know him, I don't remember him at all." 

Dr Tofu blinked. "The restaurant? What restaurant?" He looked puzzled. "And you say you didn't recognize your bedroom?" 

Johnathon blinked. "You didn't? I thought you lived in that room for years? I don't remember you living in a restaurant either." 

Kasumi looked from one man to the other, trying to figure out what they were saying. "The San Cheng-Huang, I lived there for awhile with Shampoo..." She paused at the trio of confused looks. 

Shampoo shook her head. "Shampoo live in Cat Cafe, not San Cheng-Huang. Kasumi never live with Shampoo anyway." 

Kasumi blinked. "What? But we did, you stayed at fathers house with us for awhile, then we moved out to the restaurant together...." Kasumi paused at the looks of incomprehension from everyone. '_What's going on? Is Shampoo trying to hide our relationship from Johnathon? Dr Tofu knew about it, maybe Johnathon didn't? I could understand hiding the fact that Shampoo and I were married from Johnathon, although I'm not sure we should have...._' Kasumi sighed. "I must be confused. I really don't know what's real and what's not, right now." 

Dr Tofu nodded, smiling reassuringly. "Why don't you have a seat, and I'll see if I can determine what's wrong." Kasumi took a seat in a nearby chair obediently, and Dr Tofu walked closer to her and looked her in the eyes. "Did you feel different when you woke up? Did your head feel, refreshed?" 

Shampoo nodded in understanding. "The Xi-Fa-Xiang-Gao Shiatsu technique! That explain Kasumi's memory!" 

Dr Tofu nodded. "That would indeed explain it." 

Kasumi looked thoughtful. "That's a technique to erase memory, isn't it? I remember Elder Cologne mentioning something about it." 

Dr Tofu examined Kasumi's head carefully. "Hmm." He frowned. "I do not detect any signs of that particular technique. I have seen it before, I believe I would be able to detect its use now. Shampoo, do you have any ideas?" 

Shampoo looked thoughtful, and moved forward to examine Kasumi's head as well. "Airen is correct. Xi-Fa-Xiang-Gao technique not used. Shampoo can not explain it." 

Dr Tofu nodded. "Then there must be another explanation. We can begin with a physical exam, to see if there is any physiological explanation for your memory loss." 

Kasumi nodded. "You know what's best, Doctor." 

The doctor asked Johnathon and Shampoo to wait out in the lobby and began a through physical examination. 

Kasumi pondered everything she had learned so far that day. '_My life is so much different then I remember it. Nothing makes sense. There has to be some sort of explanation, can it all just be my memories being wrong? Have things changed so much, or do I just not remember the truth?_' 

Dr Tofu finished the basics and had Kasumi remove her shirt. It took a conscious effort for him to maintain his professionalism around Kasumi, but he managed it. His training and his concern for her helped him remain in control. Seconds after Kasumi removed her shirt, Dr Tofu blinked in astonishment. His hand went to her arm, as if to check her pulse, then lingered, probing her wrist and moving along the muscles in her arm. 

Dr Tofu looked at Kasumi intently, his eyes a bit wide. '_Kasumi has, muscles? Her muscle definition is much more apparent then before. It doesn't really show through her clothing, but Kasumi's muscle tone is incredibly good. Ranma and Ryoga have muscles like this, but Kasumi never has... It's almost impossible for Kasumi to have gained this kind of strength since I last saw her._' The doctor paused in his examination and looked at Kasumi's face again. "Kasumi, when did you start working out?" 

Kasumi blinked at the question. "When did I start working out? Well, I've been practicing martial arts with Mr. Saotome since I was little. Why do you ask?" 

Dr Tofu slowly shook his head. "No Kasumi, you only met Mr. Saotome a year ago, and as little as a month ago, you had none of the muscle definition I see now. You were perfectly healthy before, but now...." He looked intently at his patient again. "To my knowledge, you stopped training in the martial arts when you were 10, and have never started them since." 

Kasumi was stunned. '_I haven't studied martial arts? I didn't go on that training trip with Genma? No! It happened, I can't have imagined it all._' Kasumi shook her head. "How did I become cursed, if I didn't go on the training trip with Mr. Saotome? I know martial arts! I remember it all, years and years of training! This can't be right." 

Dr Tofu shook his head. "You were cursed in China, but not on a training trip with Genma. You were cursed to rescue you from being trapped in a maze of deathtraps. You chose to curse yourself, rather than risk other's getting killed trying to rescue you. As for your memories, and your muscles, I can't explain it. There must be some reason for all this, but it's escaping me right now." 

Kasumi shook her head. "None of this makes any sense! Why would I curse myself? I might have imagined everything else, but I didn't imagine learning martial arts! The Art has made up almost my entire life!" Kasumi thought furiously. '_This can't be real. But how do I prove it?_' Kasumi nodded suddenly. "I'll prove it too you. Watch." Kasumi concentrated on summoning her chi. Her right hand started to glow. "This is the Dragon's fang fist." She let the chi disperse. "If I hadn't let the energy go, I could have blow a wall down with that much chi." 

Dr Tofu nodded slowly. "That was indeed an intense generation of chi. I do believe you could use it as you say. Kasumi, something is definitely strange. Either somehow someone has altered your memories, given you a martial artist's build and the ability to use a chi attack overnight, or you are not Kasumi Tendo. At least, not the Kasumi Tendo I know." 

***************************************************

Kasumi fought to keep from crying. She was terrified and humiliated. Standing half naked while the two girls poked and prodded her was bad enough, Makoto's accusation had just about been the final straw. 

Kasumi fought to calm herself. '_I'm an adult, and a married woman, and I've faced worse things than this!_' "I am Kasumi." She said, her voice only quivering a little. "Please, I'm telling the truth. Why do you think I'm not?" What's wrong with my arm?" 

Makoto couldn't sense the smallest trace of deception in her voice. Fear and confusion, yes, but controlled. There was something about her that told Makoto that she was telling the truth. 

Makoto frowned in consternation. '_If this person is some sort of threat, I can't sense it. She seems very much like Kasumi, but it can't be her, can it?_' The calm entreaty on the woman's face finally got to Makoto. She decided to explain, to judge this 'Kasumi's reaction to the explanation. "Kasumi Tendo is a very skilled martial artist. Very skilled, and very strong!" Makoto softly poked Kasumi in the arm. "You are not." Kasumi blinked in confusion. 

Shampoo snorted. "Is built like housewife! This not Shampoo's Airen!" 

Kasumi looked around at Shampoo. "I am a housewife, not a martial artist. I stopped studying the art when I was ten." 

Everyone was momentarily silent, Kasumi waiting for a response, and Shampoo and Makoto trying to come up with one. Shampoo spoke first. "You is not Kasumi! Kasumi train whole life, defeat Shampoo in Amazon village! Kasumi is strong fighter, not housewife!" 

Kasumi cringed a bit but Shampoo's words started sinking in. "Shampoo, I've never been to your village. Ranma went to your village and defeated you while he was on his training trip with Mr. Saotome." Shampoo blinked in confusion at this information. 

Makoto just shook her head. "This is starting to get confusing. Something really strange is going on here." Why don't we all sit down and talk this out?" 

Kasumi nodded gratefully. "That is an excellent idea." She paused. "Perhaps I should get dressed first?" Makoto belatedly remembered Kasumi's state of undress and blushed again. She nodded hastily and Kasumi bent to pick up the tank top she had been wearing earlier. 

Shampoo eyed Kasumi angrily and shook Makoto a firm look. "Shampoo be right back. No let her out of sight!" 

Makoto nodded again, this time at the Amazon, and Shampoo stormed off down the hall. Kasumi went to the room's dresser and began going through it. 

As Kasumi got to the bottom of the dresser, having looked in every drawer, she frowned. "No bra's? Boxer shorts but no bra's?" The drawers had Chinese clothes in them, as well as several more mundane shirts and pants, but nothing feminine at all was in evidence. Kasumi started putting on a shirt and pants that fit her slightly loosely, as if built for someone a few sizes larger. 

As she dressed, a wild theory began to go through Kasumi's mind. '_Men's clothing? Being married to Shampoo? Training all my life as a martial artist? It sounds like I'm Ranma! But how? Is this some sort of dream?_' As Kasumi finished dressing, Shampoo came back in, also dressed now in one of her chinese outfits. The Amazon girl carried a bonbori in one hand, and a glass of water in the other. 

Makoto glanced nervously at the weapon. "Shampoo, what do you have that for?" 

Shampoo looked pointedly at Kasumi. "Is for after test." She splashed Kasumi with the glass of water before Kasumi knew she was even moving. 

Makoto gave a horrified gasp as Kasumi disappeared, her clothes dropping to the ground. "Shampoo! You... you disintegrated her!" 

Shampoo blinked in astonishment. '_That not supposed to happen!_' 

She wasn't quite sure what she had expected to happen, actually. Either Kasumi would turn into a man with the cold water, or she would not. One way or the other that would prove her identity. Shampoo was definitely not expecting Kasumi to vanish entirely. 

Makoto grabbed Shampoo by the front of her shirt and threw her back against the wall with surprising force. "What did you do?" 

Shampoo broke free angrily. "Shampoo do nothing! That just plain water!" 

As the two girls started to yell angrily at each other, Kasumi quietly crept out of her clothing. The lithe black cat peered up at the two girls, who were too busy throwing words at each other to notice her yet. Shampoo... at least the Shampoo Kasumi remembered, had given Kasumi lessons in stealth in her cat form. She used every bit of the skill she had gained and snuck out of the room and down the hall unnoticed. 

Kasumi looked about anxiously. '_I can't stay here. Shampoo's angry enough to make me into a cat pancake if she notices me. I've got to find someone who can help._' Kasumi noticed a slight breeze coming from down the hall. She investigated, finding a door opened into another bedroom. It obviously was the bedroom of Shampoo and some other girl, probably Makoto. '_Why is Sailor Jupiter staying in a restaurant with Shampoo and me?_' Kasumi wondered. '_Is she even Sailor Jupiter? Or has that changed too?_' Kasumi spotted a window, cracked open just enough for her to get out. She jumped to the windowsill and down to the roof overhang. 

Kasumi looked around, spotted a convenient tree nearby and jumped to it, making her way down like Shampoo had taught her. She was a bit breathless when she got to the bottom, but was proud of her skill. Kasumi looked around again, trying to place where she was. Running down to the end of the street, Kasumi recognized the corner she was on. When Cologne hopped by on her staff, heading for the restaurant she had fled, Kasumi instinctively tried to hide, but the ancient Amazon didn't even glance at her. Kasumi sighed in relief, and having no better destination in mind, headed for the Tendo Dojo. As she hurried along, Kasumi fervently hoped that things would be normal there. That the scene back at the strange restaurant with Makoto and Shampoo was all faked somehow, and that her memories would turn out to be reality. 

When Kasumi arrived at the Tendo Dojo, her hopes were quickly dashed. Things were similar, but not quite the same. Ranma was outside as he usually was at that time of the morning, sparring with his father, but the teenage martial artist was wearing a boys school uniform instead of his customary chinese clothing. Ranma sent his father into the Koi pond with a splash, the large man transforming instantly into a giant Panda. Unfortunately, the splash of water that drenched Ranma upon his own landing had no effect other than to get him wet. 

Ranma, quite obviously still male, groaned and headed for the back door. "Ah man. Now I gotta go change before school starts!" 

As he walked in, he casually petted the head of the largest dog Kasumi had ever seen. It might have just been her current perspective, but the animal gave Kasumi a serious chill down her spine. Mrs. Saotome announced breakfast and soon the Tendos and Saotomes were sitting down to eat. There was no sign of Johnathon, her husband, and Kasumi started to wonder how much had changed from what she remembered. Kasumi watched all this perched on the Dojo wall. 

As the family started leaving the breakfast table to prepare for the rest of their day, Kasumi pondered her next move. '_Will they believe me? Or will my family think I'm some sort of impostor too?_' She sighed. '_At least they won't try to brain me, I hope._' As Kasumi was about to try slipping inside to find some hot water, she spotted yet another familiar form. A white cat had jumped up on the wall in front of her, and stealthily began to head for the house. Kasumi blinked and began to follow him. '_Artemis! Maybe he can help me! At the least he's too small to stop me if I need to run. If I'm human, anyway._' Kasumi caught up to Artemis on the roof, as the white cat was trying to find an open window. 

Artemis glanced back at the black cat coming over the tiles towards him. '_Luna? No, there's no crescent moon mark._' 

The black cat came up to him peacefully enough and meowed questioningly. 

Artemis grinned. '_Ah, another conquest. The ladies just can't get enough of me._' He bowed to her politely, knowing she couldn't actually understand him. "I'm sorry my dear, but I'm afraid I'm not available. You'll have to find another cat. I'm only interested in my C-chan." 

Kasumi blinked. '_C-chan? That's the same thing Akane named my kitten... I mean Ranma's kitten... but wasn't C-chan a boy kitten? That must be different here as well._' She nodded and pointed at a nearby window with her paw. 

Artemis nodded back. "You are correct, she does indeed...." He paused. "Hey, did you understand what I said?" Kasumi nodded firmly. "Are you intelligent?" He asked, looking incredulous. Kasumi nodded again. "Are you just nodding over and over when I say something?" Kasumi shook her head firmly and gave him an exasperated look. "Oh, you are intelligent. Do you know C-chan?" 

Kasumi shook her head. '_Probably not, I miss him already, my poor little kitten. I hope Ranma takes good care of him while I'm gone._' 

Artemis shrugged. "Why don't I introduce you then? We can talk inside, OK?" Kasumi blinked, then nodded. Artemis led the way inside into a bedroom. 

Kasumi recognized the window as the one going into her old room, but the furniture inside was Akane's things. Kasumi wasn't too surprised to find things were different. 

Artemis looked around, disappointed to find no trace of C-chan. She had become harder and harder to find recently, and no longer took much time out to talk with him. He sighed. 

Artemis looked over at the black cat and shrugged. "Looks like she's not here right now. Not to worry though, our trip wasn't wasted." He went under the bed and dragged out a wegie board. "If you'd like, you might find this easier than twenty questions." 

Kasumi's eyes lit up. '_What a good idea! We should get one for our room!_' Kasumi remembered long sessions of twenty questions with her husband, back when she had been stuck as a cat, because of the Cat's tongue point. She went over to the board and started pointing at various characters. 

Artemis followed along, speaking the words out loud to be sure he understood. "Need help." 

He grinned. "Not to worry, that's my business!" 

Kasumi continued. *World has changed, but I haven't.* 

Artemis looked thoughtful. "Fascinating, go on." 

She paused, then continued. *I know you from before, Artemis.* 

He blinked. "You do indeed. At the least, you know my name." He looked at her interestedly. "Are you from the moon kingdom?" '_Please let her be one of my old girlfriends._' 

Kasumi shook her head and pointed. *No. I am not resurrected from the moon kingdom. I know you from here, on Earth.* 

Artemis blinked again. "Oh? I know I've never met you on Earth, and how do you know about the Moon kingdom?" 

Kasumi pointed at him then spelled it out. *You told me.* 

Artemis blinked once more. "Ah, now that's interesting. Well, since I don't remember you, that does seem to suggest that your world has changed, or both our memories...." He frowned in thought. "Hmmm, I am getting the glimmer of an idea, continue." 

Kasumi nodded and started again. *I am Kasumi Tendo.* 

His eyes widened. "My goodness! You are different than I remember!" 

Kasumi started to spell out a word. *Jusenkyo* 

Artemis nodded. "Yes, the Kasumi Tendo I know of changes into a human male when splashed with cold water. You change as well?" 

She pointed to the characters. *From human to cat.* 

Artemis sat back on his haunches. "Incredible. I wonder if C-chan... nah." He shook his head. "Do you have any proof of what you are saying?" 

Kasumi looked thoughtful. *Does the Kasumi you know, know about the Senshi?" 

Artemis shook his head. "No. You do?" 

Kasumi shrugged. *Maybe, things different here.* She hesitated then began pointing. *Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Luna. Luna looks like me* 

Artemis looked astonished. "Incredible. Even if you were from the Moon kingdom, you couldn't know everyone's name here. You really must be a Kasumi from a different world." He nodded. "That's your answer, my dear. You come from a parallel world. A different dimension." 

Kasumi looked hopeful. *Do you know how I can get home?* 

Artemis frowned. "I'm afraid not, at present. Perhaps the Mercury computer holds an answer." 

Kasumi sighed. *Can you help me get hot water?* 

He looked thoughtful. "Well, from my observations, by now the younger members of the household have left for school. The adults should be in the living room. For some reason, that huge wolf is never around during the day. Perhaps we can get to the furo unnoticed?" 

Kasumi nodded and the two of them began heading for the downstairs bathroom. Together they were able to force open the doors, Kasumi having been taught the trick by Shampoo months before, and Artemis being an old hand with modern homes. Kasumi was gratified to find the water in the furo was still hot. She jumped in, instantly transforming. 

Artemis blinked and politely turned away. "Well, you are indeed Kasumi Tendo. Even if you are not the Kasumi Tendo I knew of." 

Kasumi sighed. "I'm just glad someone believes me. When I woke up this morning, things rapidly became quite dangerous. Shampoo was... displeased to find out I wasn't her real 'Airen'. She was about ready to hit me with her bonbori before I escaped." 

Artemis looked interested. "How did you get away?" 

Kasumi blinked. "Oh my! I forgot! Shampoo splashed me with cold water. She wanted to prove that I wasn't the real Kasumi, I suppose. As far as she and Makoto know, I vanished. I hid in my clothing until they weren't looking and snuck off. Artemis, you really should tell Makoto that Shampoo didn't really disintegrate me. I wouldn't want Shampoo to get in trouble, even if she did want to brain me. It's just the way she was raised...." 

Artemis chuckled. "That must have been...." He shook his head. "I can just picture it." 

Kasumi was just about to speak again when the outer bathroom door was pushed open fully. Artemis went silent and Kasumi sunk deeper into the furo. 

The inner door opened and Ms. Saotome looked in. "I thought I heard voices. Kasumi, why aren't you at the school, dear?" 

Kasumi chewed on her lip nervously. "Auntie, you may find this hard to believe, but I'm not the Kasumi you know." 

Nodoka blinked. "Kasumi-chan, I don't understand. What do you mean, you're not the Kasumi I know?" 

Kasumi sighed. "This is a strange story, so please be patient." 

Nodoka sighed as well. "Very well, Kasumi-chan. I find it difficult to believe that things could get any more strange around here." 

Artemis shook his head as he snuck out the bathroom door. '_You have no idea._' He hurried for an exit. I'd better go get some help while Kasumi explains to Nodoka.' 

Nodoka had continued to speak. "I'll certainly listen to your story, if you wish." 

Kasumi smiled gratefully. "Thank you Auntie. Why don't we go and talk over a cup of tea. I was done with the bath anyway." 

Nodoka nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. I'll just go put on some tea and you can finish up in here." 

Kasumi started to nod, then paused. "Ah, Auntie, could I borrow some clothing? I don't appear to have brought any with me." 

Nodoka blinked again. "Oh my. This does promise to be an interesting story, doesn't it!" She considered. "Shall I get you one of your father's Gi's?" 

Kasumi blinked. "I would prefer something more feminine, Auntie if you don't mind." 

Nodoka looked puzzled, but nodded. "If you wish, I should have some things here that will fit you, but what about your... other form?" 

Kasumi shook her head. "That is part of what I need to tell you, Auntie. I do not change into a man when wet." 

Nodoka smiled brightly. "That's wonderful my dear! When did you find a cure?" 

Kasumi shook her head again. "Its not that I've found a cure. I'm still cursed, just differently than you remember. Or is it than I remember?" Kasumi put her hands to her face. "Oh this is so confusing." 

Nodoka sighed. "This does sound complicated. I'll bring you some things, then we can all talk." 

Kasumi nodded gratefully. "Thank you Auntie." Nodoka turned to leave, and Kasumi looked around the room for Artemis, but was surprised not to see him anywhere. "Now where did he run off to?" She wondered out loud. 

Several minutes later, Kasumi was in the living room with Nodoka, Genma, and Soun, having tea. She was wearing one of Nodoka's house dresses, to the surprise of the men. 

Nodoka prompted her. "Now dear, why don't you tell us what exactly is going on." 

Kasumi nodded. "This is going to be hard for you to believe. I think its best if I show you something first, that will make it a little easier." She rolled up her sleeve, and held her arm out to her father. "Father, please tell me, the Kasumi you know, she is a very strong martial artist, correct?" 

Soun nodded. "Yes, daughter, you are, but why are you referring to yourself in the third person?" 

Kasumi pointed to her bared arm. "Please examine my arm. The reason I say that that the Kasumi you know is very strong, is that I am not the Kasumi you know." 

This produced a shocked silence around the table. Never-the-less, Soun took Kasumi's outstretched wrist and looked at her arm as she had asked. Slowly then he felt her wrist, then the muscles in her arm. He blinked a few times then looked up at her. Wordlessly he passed her wrist to Genma, who, curious now, also examined it closely. Soun continued to stare at Kasumi in confusion. 

Kasumi sighed at length, and spoke. "As you can see, I am not the martial artist you knew." 

Genma released her wrist shakily. "What happened? How… How did this happen?" 

Kasumi paused before answering. '_What did Artemis say?_' She looked at them helplessly. "I'm afraid I'm not really sure how it happened, but I think I'm from a different world." She frowned. '_That didn't sound right._' 

Soun gasped. "You're an Alien?" He backed up as if expecting her to start sprouting tentacles "Where have you taken my Kasumi!" 

Kasumi put her hands up defensively. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that!" She backed up from the table a bit under his hostility. "Oh dear, this is so confusing. I mean I'm from a different dimension, I didn't do anything to your Kasumi." She paused in thought. '_At least I hope not._' Soun's hostile glare having turned into confusion again, Kasumi tried to explain. "I think that she is probably in my world, while I am in hers. I don't know how it happened. You see, my world is very much like this one. Many things are the same, but a few things are very different." 

Kasumi paused again, uncertain of how to explain the differences especially since she didn't know much about the other Kasumi yet. She decided to start with what she did know. "You see, in this world, Kasumi Tendo practiced the Martial arts practically her whole life, and went on a long training journey with Mr. Saotome when she was very young. She went to China, and fell in the Spring of Drowned Man, and defeated Shampoo in the Amazon village. Those things never happened to me. In my world, I stopped studying the Art when I was ten. I have always lived here, in this house." She looked confused again. "At least, this house in my world." 

Genma and Soun had their mouths hanging open in astonishment. Nodoka sipped her tea calmly. "A parallel world? My, that is very strange!" '_Just like Star Trek,_' she thought to herself. 

Genma spoke up. "All those years of training? A ten-year trip to learn the Art and it never happened? All my work for nothing?" 

Kasumi tried to reassure him. "Oh no, Mr. Saotome." In my world you did go on that training trip. You took Ranma, your son. He is a very skilled martial artist, one of the best in the world!" 

Genma blinked, then grinned slightly, putting his arms across his chest. "Ah well, naturally, If I trained him, he would have become the best." Genma seemed to like that idea, and he drifted off a bit, thinking about it. 

Soun gathered his wits together to ask. "But what about our Kasumi? The heir to the Anything Goes School, and my daughter? What has happened to her? Is she going to be safe in your world? How do we know you are telling us the truth!" He looked at the girl across from him, and immediately regretted his harsh words. She looked frightened, and her pleading gaze touched his heart. 

Nodoka interrupted on Kasumi's behalf, "Now Soun, can't you see you're frightening the poor girl? Please remember, she is your daughter, even if she is from a parallel world." At Genma's disbelieving glance, she glared back at him. "Why, her story isn't anymore farfetched then anything else that's happened the past year. If I believe that you turn into a panda, then why can't I believe this is really Kasumi, a Kasumi from a parallel world." She turned then to Kasumi, who was watching the exchange gratefully. "Now why don't you tell us more about your world, my dear. Perhaps we can get a better idea how this happened." 

Kasumi nodded. "Yes Auntie. I'll do my best. I do not know how much is different, so you will have to help me. I woke up this morning in a strange bed, above a restaurant, the Cat Café I think." '_I don't know if I should mention that Shampoo was in my bed, I don't know if that would get my other self in trouble or not._' 

Nodoka looked at her. "The Cat Café? I don't remember that restaurant anywhere." Do you mean the San Cheng-Huang?" Kasumi looked puzzled. "The San Cheng-Huang? What is that?" 

Nodoka explained. "It is the name of the restaurant, you… I mean, our Kasumi started with Shampoo and Makoto-chan. What is this Cat Café?" 

Kasumi nodded. "Oh, I think I understand. In my world, Shampoo worked in a restaurant with her great-grandmother Cologne, They called it the Cat Café. She worked there until she finally gave up on Ranma, and decided to marry Doctor Tofu. Then Cologne went back to China." 

They took all this in. While Genma and Soun looked happy about Cologne's departure, they were a bit confused about the manner of her departure. Genma said. "She gave up and decided to marry Dr. Tofu? How did that happen?" 

Nodoka tisked. "Now I don't think that's as important as finding out where our Kasumi might be, do you, dear?" She turned to Kasumi again. "You said you woke up above the restaurant. Where did you fall asleep, Kasumi dear?" 

Kasumi explained. "I went to sleep in my and Johnathon's room here, upstairs." 

Nodoka's eyes widened. "Really? Who is this Johnathon?" 

Kasumi blushed. "He's my husband. We were married just two months ago." She looked worried suddenly. "Oh my! If your Kasumi woke up in bed with Johnathon?" She imagined a muscular version of herself tossing Johnathon around their room. "Oh my, I hope she didn't hurt him too much." 

Soun started crying. "Ah!! My little girl is married, and I missed it!" Everyone tried not to stare as he broke down crying. 

Nodoka patted Kasumi's shoulder reassuringly. "Our Kasumi is quite understanding. I don't think she would hurt him too badly." 

Kasumi just sighed. "I hope you're right." 

Meanwhile Soun had collapsed sobbing. "Oh my Kasumi, what will we do? How will our schools be united now?" He started to shake. 

Genma finally put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll think of something Tendo, we always do." 

Nodoka and Kasumi exchanged glances, and sighed together. 

Kasumi wondered, '_Where did Artemis go? The Sailor Senshi might be able to help me. Johnathon did say they went to another dimension. How can I go and see them without revealing their secret, though?_' 

***************************************************

Elsewhere, in the dark, Frost woke. She looked around and saw nothing but blackness. "Where am I?" She shouted into the dark. Slowly she calmed herself and began to examine her surroundings more carefully. She was floating, weightless, there did not seem to be anything tangible nearby. Carefully she extended her mystical senses. Almost immediately she noticed the two bright red cords tied to her wrists, extending off into the darkness. In between her wrists the two cords met, and were tied together in a complicated knot. 

Frost blinked a few times, but the cords remained. "An astral cord? No, two of them tangled almost hopelessly together. Am I on the Astral plane then?" She looked around her trying to piece together what had happened; as well as remember what she had read about the Astral plane. "Hmm, I cast the spell to send Kasumi Tendo to another dimension, and then there was some sort of backlash… And now I'm here, wherever here is. I've read that if you travel to the Astral plane, you always leave an Astral cord behind you so you can get back. I've got two, but neither seems to be directly connected to me, just… tied to my wrists." 

Frost tried to puzzle it out, but nothing came to her. "Oh well, only thing to do is follow one of these, and see where it goes." Having said that she proceeded to do so, willing herself in the direction of the cord tied to her right wrist. She flew effortlessly through the void. The cord she was following seemed to shorten ahead of her as she flew, never leaving any slack, yet she felt she was making progress. The feeling of traveling was very strong. After an indeterminate amount of time, (It felt like hours to Frost, but for all she was sure it could have been minutes or days.) She came upon a clear pool of water hanging suspended in the air before her. 

Frost sighed in relief at the change of scenery. She approached the pool, and was surprised to be yanked to a halt just before reaching it. Frost looked back. Her left arm was being held back by the red cord tied around her wrist. She strained, but couldn't move her left arm any closer. She reached out with her right, and found she was just able to touch the pool. The water rippled as an image appeared in it. Kasumi Tendo appeared in it. She was sitting in a room quite familiar to Frost, Dr. Tofu's office. The doctor was apparently examining her. 

Frost's eyes narrowed and she glanced at her right wrist. '_Is this Kasumi's astral cord? Then is she in another world? Or is she still in the same world, and I'm the one banished?_' Frost peered into the water, trying to determine the truth. She could see what was happening, but not hear. '_I wish I could read lips._' Doctor Tofu was talking to Kasumi. 

***************************************************

Kasumi looked shocked. "I'm not the Kasumi Tendo you know?" She asked, repeating the doctor's last words. 

"That's correct, Kasumi Tendo is not a martial artist, and she most definitely cannot generate chi attacks." 

Kasumi blinked, still shocked by the idea. "That… is very strange, but I suppose it does answer some questions, even as it raises others. If I'm not the Kasumi you know, where is she, and how did I get here?" 

Dr. Tofu frowned in concentration. "Let us examine this one step at a time. You say you've trained all of your life, and that at least certainly seems to be true. The Kasumi I remember stopped training when she was ten. Why did you continue in the Art?" 

Kasumi couldn't accept that at first. "She did? I did? Why?" '_The Art is everything to me, how would I have turned out if it weren't for the Art?_' She shook her head. '_I guess I'm about to find out._' She told Dr. Tofu. "Well, when I was little, I went with Genma, I mean, Mr. Saotome, on a ten year long training journey. We just returned home recently, a few months ago." 

Dr. Tofu's eyes became thoughtful. "Well, If I remember correctly, here, you first met Genma and his son Ranma when they arrived here from China almost a year ago. Genma took Ranma on that journey, not you." 

Kasumi frowned. "That actually makes sense, in a strange way. Still, this is all very confusing. When I woke up this morning, everything had changed, now you tell me that I have changed as well?" 

Dr. Tofu nodded. "I don't blame you for being confused. I find this all incredibly difficult to believe myself. Why don't you tell me what you found to be different than you remember it." 

Kasumi nodded back. "Alright, Doctor." She paused to think about her next words of a few moments. "I woke up in a strange room. It turned out to be my old room at my father's home, but the things there were not mine." She blushed then. "I woke up next to a man I'd never seen before… Johnathon… he says we're married." 

Dr. Tofu nodded, careful to keep his expression neutral. "Yes, as of two months ago." 

Kasumi sighed. "I wasn't married. Well, I guess I was, technically, which is something else that seems to be different." 

Tofu nodded at her to continue. "Go on, who are you supposed to be married to?" 

Kasumi hesitated, then sighed in resignation. "Shampoo. I defeated her in China, but I had no idea that we were married until she showed up a few weeks later in Nerima." 

Dr. Tofu blinked, his eyes widening in surprise. "Shampoo?" He looked at Kasumi being sure to still keep his expression neutral. '_So she is still not available._' He silently chided himself. '_Ono, what are you thinking! I should get back to what's really important now._' He said finally. "You trained in China with Mr. Saotome, you defeated Shampoo there, did you by any chance go to Jusenkyo while you where in China?" Kasumi nodded. "Did you fall in the Spring of Drowned Man?" 

Kasumi nodded again. "Yes that's right! How did you know? Johnathon said I was still cursed, but all my clothes are so feminine, I couldn't understand why." 

Dr. Tofu nodded in understanding. "Ah, well your curse... or should I say, the curse of the Kasumi I know, was a different spring than the Nanichuan. As I said, it happened later, just a few months ago, and in a completely different fashion." He paused in consideration. "As a matter of fact, that would be an excellent empirical test. If you really are a different Kasumi, then it follows that your curse should be different as well. If you do change into a man when splashed with cold water, then there can be no doubt that your story is, at least in part, accurate." The doctor went to the sink and began pouring a glass of water. 

Kasumi spoke up. "Doctor, if the Kasumi you know isn't cursed to become a man, what does she turn into?" 

Dr. Tofu approached with the glass of water. "A cat." He calmly flung the water into Kasumi's face, and was astonished when she vanished in a rush of wind. The doctor looked around, and spotted Kasumi clinging to the roof tiles in a remarkable demonstration of skill. She was also shivering in fear. "Kasumi? What's the matter?" 

Kasumi looked down at him, and noticed that he wasn't carrying any more water. She relaxed slightly and jumped down. She shivered, glancing at the small puddle of water on the floor. "D-doctor, you said that I... that the Kasumi you know changes into a c-c-cat?" 

Dr. Tofu blinked. "Kasumi, you're shaking in fear, you're petrified." He looked at her in confusion. What in the world frightened you so?" 

Kasumi tried to explain. "I have a, a great fear of... c.. ca..." She found her self stuttering. '_Get a hold of yourself!_' She thought fiercely. 

Dr. Tofu meanwhile was catching on. '_It's like she thinks she's Ranma! All the strangeness that happened to him, she thinks happened to her. If it weren't for her obviously changed muscles, and that chi demonstration, I'd call it a case of transference. As it is, I think I'm starting to believe that she is really from a different world, one where she took Ranma's place in that training journey with Genma, as far fetched as that sounds._' He waited till she was calm again before asking. "Did Mr. Saotome train you in the Cat-fist?" 

Kasumi nodded quickly, becoming nervous again. "Doctor, if I become a c-c-c..." Kasumi shivered violently, she couldn't even think about it, it was too terrifying to imagine. 

Dr. Tofu nodded slowly, then said as reassuringly as possible. "I don't think you should worry Kasumi, since your body is as you remember it, it stands to reason that your curse is as well." 

Kasumi slowly calmed herself again. "That makes sense, Doctor" 

He nodded. "It's best to know for certain, I think." He turned back to the sink, and began refilling his glass. 

Kasumi started to panic again. "Doctor? If I do become a c-cat, I couldn't... I'd.... Dr. Tofu, I'm not sure... that this is a good idea...." 

Dr. Tofu paused, glass in hand. "Kasumi, wouldn't it be better to find out now, then for it to happen accidentally later?" 

She nodded slowly in agreement, and he brought the glass closer. Suddenly she couldn't take the thought any longer. '_A cat, a cat, what if I'm a cat?!?_' "Stop!" she shouted, throwing up her hands in terror. 

Dr. Tofu paused where he was. "Alright Kasumi, I won't force you to...." 

It was at that moment that the door burst open. "Kasumi? Are you OK?" Johnathon came in looking concerned. He jogged the doctor's elbow as he came in. The glass of water splashed him in the face, an an instant later he transformed, into a vision of horror, a six foot tall, black furred, half cat. 

Already on the edge, Kasumi ran for her life with a screech. There were no windows in the office, and the cat creature blocked the door, so Kasumi departed through the opposite wall, aided by a Dragon fist. Dr. Tofu watched her leave in fascinated horror as she made the new door out of his clinic, and Johnathon took off after her after an instant of shock. 

Dr. Tofu yelled belatedly after him, "Stop! Johnathon, no don't!" He sighed then, both of them were long gone. He noticed Shampoo peering in the open door, (The original one) and motioned to her. Shampoo, we have to find Johnathon and Kasumi quickly. Come with me." He jumped through the hole, followed by his Amazon fiancee. He explained as they ran. "Kasumi has the Cat-fist training, she's much faster and stronger then the Kasumi you remember as well. We must prevent Johnathon from setting her off." 

Shampoo blinked at this, finding the news to be very strange. Still, she chose to believe her husband to be, and rushed away rapidly, leaping from rooftop to rooftop searching for either Kasumi or Johnathon. '_Now where would Kasumi go if she was frightened of cats?_' She looked at the sky for a moment, '_I hope it doesn't rain._' 

Johnathon grimly chased Kasumi. The first few seconds of pursuit had almost been the last. Her speed had been nearly beyond belief, and nearly beyond his ability to pursue as well. He had almost lost her. Johnathon had always been proud of his speed; growing up he had always been a good runner. His cursed form had doubled his speed at least, and the constant training with Ranma and Akane kept him at the peak of his form. In a straight out run, he knew he could match Ranma's female form, possibly even pull ahead. Once in an adrenaline driven panic, he had even out run Ranma when he was in the cat-fist. 

Kasumi's initial burst of speed made all that pale in comparison. It had been pure luck that he had managed to keep on her tail until she started slowing. Johnathon had chosen the right direction by guesswork, and was rewarded by a glimpse of Kasumi over a block away, running the rooftops at high speed. Two minutes later, Johnathon was finally gaining ground. 

His mind started running through what had just happened. '_Kasumi CAN'T run this fast, and she certainly can't bust down walls like that. First she doesn't know me this morning, then she's more energetic than usual, and now this.... What's going on?_' He recalled an incident from over a month earlier. After he had thought he had defeated a Youma, he had blacked out. When he regained consciousness he had discovered that he had been possessed by the creature he thought defeated, and had almost killed Akane and Ukyo. '_Could Kasumi be possessed? How can I free her if she is?_' 

Kasumi, unaware that she was still being followed, began to slow, trying to regain control. '_Calm down, stop panicking. I'm not going to turn into... into a c-c-at._' She shuddered violently at the memory of the cat creature's face. '_That was... Johnathon? I married that?_' 

As Kasumi's thought gained coherency, she suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing a shirt. '_Oh my, I left it in Dr. Tofu's office._' She came to a halt, quite glad for a change that she had decided to take the trouble of wearing the bra. The garment was a bit uncomfortable, but preferable to running around half naked. Kasumi sighed as she looked around. '_Not much better. Now where am I?_' She turned at the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. She gasped at the sight of the horror closing on her, and lit out again, her only remaining thought, escape. 

***************************************************

Frost was a bit confused by the pool's rapid shifts as Kasumi ran, but she was sure of one thing. Kasumi Tendo was being hunted relentlessly by some sort of cat-monster. She swore in frustration as she strained uselessly to enter the pool. '_I wanted her out of the way!_' Frost fumed. '_Not dead!_' 

She racked her brains for a spell that might help. The astral cord around her left wrist prevented her from reaching the plane Kasumi was in. Frost glared at it. She muttered "There's a spell that might break the cord... but it's almost certainly my only way home." She swore lustily for several minutes, watching the chase, and debating internally with herself. '_If I break the cord to go save her, I may be stranded in that dimension, but if I don't and she dies, it will be my fault._' Frost continued to watch intently. '_Kasumi Tendo is resourceful, perhaps she can defeat the monster herself._' 

***************************************************

Johnathon swore in frustration as his pursuit of Kasumi took them on to the street again. They were on the rooftops again a block later, but already at least a dozen people had spotted the women in her bra, running from the dangerous looking cat-man. He put all the trouble this would cause later out of his mind for the moment, and concentrated on the chase. There was something about the chase that brought out the predator in him. He was in control, letting his prey get a good lead, but never enough that she would think she had lost him, oh no. 

Her fear lent Kasumi speed, but sapped her strength. Johnathon let the adrenaline come to him slowly, maintaining a constant, but intensely fast pace. She flagged, loosing ground, but he did not increase his speed. The predator knew his prey was tiring, he would catch her when she was weak from the chase, and he was still strong. Yes, it was the chase that lent him strength, and the chase that weakened his prey. It would take time, his prey was strong, remarkably, incredibly strong, stronger than him, he somehow knew. The fear was his ally though, the chase his strength. 

Without those things he would have lost her. In any normal race she would outlast him. But this wasn't a normal race, it was a hunt, and he was the hunter. 

Shampoo abandoned her search after several minutes, and headed for the Tendo Dojo to get help. 

Kasumi was running in a blind panic. Her world was rapidly becoming a nightmare. She wanted to tell herself that it was only a dream, but she knew it was all too real. She got closer and closer to the edge of insanity as the chase wore on. Her panic grew and grew, until there was nothing else. When Kasumi ran into a blind alley, too afraid to focus her chi, and too tired to make the jump to the roof, she turned to see the monster of her nightmare closing in, and she knew she couldn't escape. 

Johnathon rounded the corner after Kasumi. The chase had been long and hard. They passed over rooftops most of the way, fortunately, but they had ended up running over most of Nerima in the process. At one point they crossed the, thankfully deserted, Furinkan school fields which had been in the process of being watered. Johnathon was doing his best not to dwell on the people who had seen them passing through. As he rounded that corner, her realized two things. One, that his prey was trapped in a blind alley, and secondly, his prey did not resemble Kasumi any longer! 

Johnathon approached slowly, staring at the man cowering in fear at the end of the alley. After going through the sprinklers Johnathon had noticed a difference in the person he had been chasing. He had been a half a block back, so it had been difficult to be sure, but Kasumi had suddenly seemed to be taller. That she had somehow grown was further evidenced by the bra she had left behind, snapped by her sudden growth. Johnathon hadn't stopped for it, more determined than ever to catch her, convinced that the possession was gaining strength. 

The man in the alley was certainly larger than Kasumi. His hair was much the same, as were the lines of his face, but there the resemblance ended. Johnathon slowed to a halt, examining the man carefully before approaching. His chest was well defined by chiseled muscles, his legs stretched Kasumi's pants to the breaking point. Johnathon guess the man to be just a couple of inches shorter then his own 6' 2", and to out mass him by at least 30 pounds of pure muscle. 

As Johnathon came nearer, he realized something else. Firstly, the man's eyes were Kasumi's eyes, and secondly, he was getting into a strange stance. The man's eyes changed slowly from fear to anger, and his hands made paw shapes as his stance dropped into a crouch. The strange man started to yowl, but Johnathon had already turned to run, having recognized the signs. '_The Cat-fist! I'm dead meat!_' 

Suddenly the tables were turned, as prey became predator, and hunter became hunted. Fear lent Johnathon the speed to keep just out of reach of Kasumi, but Johnathon could already tell that this chase would be over much sooner than the last. '_I really over did it with those hunting metaphors._', he thought in agony as his muscles protested from the exertion. 

Ranma and Akane had gotten up fairly early that morning to spar. They had just gotten outside, having seen the note left by Johnathon, and were about to begin when Shampoo arrived. 

Shampoo ran up to them quickly. "Ranma and Akane must come with Shampoo quickly! Big trouble! Shampoo explain as go." 

Ranma glanced at Akane who shrugged her confusion. "What is it, Shampoo?" 

Shampoo was already starting to run off. "Will explain as run, must go!" With a shared shrug, Ranma and Akane ran after her, waiting for her explanation. Shampoo gave it too them as they ran, telling them about Kasumi's unusual arrival with Johnathon at the doctor's office, and her even more unusual departure. "Kasumi lose memory of husband. Tofu examine while we wait outside. Then Kasumi scream, and Johnathon rush in. Shampoo follow, see Johnathon get splashed, change, Kasumi run away, through wall with one punch, then run very, very fast! Johnathon follow, and Tofu then say to find quick, cause Kasumi has Cat-fist, and Johnathon no know. Tofu tell Shampoo try find, keep apart." 

Ranma interrupted in disbelief. "What do you mean Kasumi has the Cat-fist? That's impossible! She can't knock down walls either." 

Shampoo shook her head. "Tofu say so, also Shampoo see Kasumi knock down wall. But I lose them, both Johnathon, Kasumi run very fast." She looked at Ranma quizzically. "Know better reason Kasumi run from Johnathon-cat?" 

Ranma didn't answer, and Akane just looked stunned. "This is... hard to believe." She said finally. 

The three martial artists rounded the corner and spotted Dr. Tofu talking to an older lady who was excitedly pointing down the street. They joined him as he began to run in that direction. Shampoo pointed to the doctor and said. "Can ask Tofu if no believe Shampoo." 

Dr. Tofu was quick to confirm Shampoo's story. "Yes, I do believe that Kasumi has the Cat-fist, phobia and all. That's not all, there is something else about Kasumi you should know...." 

A faint yowl interrupted his words. Akane pointed in the direction, of the sound and yelled. "Too late! That way!" She ran off, followed by the others. 

Ranma listened to the yowl as he ran and shivered. '_I sounded like that?_' 

Dr. Tofu was slowly loosing ground on the younger martial artists. '_This is not good, I've got to explain about Kasumi, this Kasumi, before a dangerous misunderstanding occurs._' 

Akane, Ranma, and Shampoo ran into sight of two rapidly moving figures. The one in front was obviously Johnathon in his half-cat form. The man chasing Johnathon was just as obviously not Kasumi. 

Johnathon was exhausted, his shirt ripped from where the man had gotten a hair too close, and he felt like he was about to collapse. The three teenaged martial artists watched as the man running on all fours finally caught Johnathon, knocking him sprawling with a claw swipe. As they ran up to the pair, they got a good look at him. A medium sized man with long brown hair, very well built, stalked around Johnathon, who was slowly getting up. The man wore no shirt, and his pants were much too small for him, and had gaps all along the side to prove it. His behavior was very cat-like, and Akane and Shampoo recognized it easily. 

"The Cat-fist!" Akane exclaimed, "But that's not Kasumi, who is it?" 

Ranma leapt in between Johnathon and the man, and began to study his opponent. The way the man was moving gave Ranma the willies, but he forced down his fear. The man looked at Ranma, no trace of humanity evident in his expression. He circled around, trying to get at his prey, but Ranma kept moving to intercept him. The man seemed reluctant somehow to attack Ranma, for which Ranma was dutifully grateful. '_This guy's fast! He's really hard to read too._' 

Shampoo yelled, "Johnathon no move! Play dead!" 

The half-cat wisely took her suggestion, and collapsed again, then didn't move a muscle. 

The man looked up at the sound of Shampoo's voice, and headed for her. Shampoo tried to take her own advice, and froze on the spot. The man had jumped over to her in a bound, and was now studying her carefully. Not wanting to be shredded, Shampoo stayed motionless. The man peered at her intently, then, with a sudden bound, bowled her over onto the ground. Shampoo tensed in anticipation of being ripped apart, but instead opened her eyes to find her lap occupied by the strange man, who was curled up, and purring contentedly. 

Akane blinked in astonishment. "I think he likes you, Shampoo.... Just keep him calm, and don't make any sudden moves. He should snap out of it eventually." 

Ranma looked on incredulously, thinking, '_Did I do that?_' 

Shampoo frowned angrily. '_Cat-fist or no Cat-fist, no one lays on my lap except for my husband!_' She was about to punch the stranger clear of her, when a voice stopped her. 

"Akane's right, Shampoo. Stay calm, and don't make any sudden moves." Dr. Tofu arrived at a jog, carrying a tea kettle. Shampoo bristled a bit, but did nothing. 

Ranma finally dropped his defensive stance between the man and Johnathon, and bent to check the older man out. "Hey man, John-san, are you ok?" Johnathon didn't immediately answer, he was too busy trying to breathe normally. 

Akane headed over to Dr. Tofu. "Doctor, what's going on? Who is that, and where is Kasumi?" 

The doctor shook his head. "I'm not sure, but I think I can answer your questions in a minute." He looked at Shampoo. "Shampoo, please keep him calm for now." 

Shampoo nodded, and sighed, then dutifully petted the stranger's hair. "Good kitty, nice kitty." Shampoo cooed, hiding her anger as best as she could. 

Dr. Tofu walked over to Johnathon. "First, to prevent a repeat of this..." He poured some of the hot water on Johnathon, changing him back to normal. The doctor looked him over quickly, and spotted nothing worse than a few minor abrasions and bruises, and a few minor cuts across the chest and shoulders, where his shirt was ripped. "You'll be alright." He told Johnathon. "Just stay put for now." 

Johnathon slowly sat up, then nodded, coughing weakly. Dr. Tofu went over to Shampoo and the man next, moving slowly, deliberately keeping his movements casual. The man in Shampoo's lap glanced up at him, but apparently didn't consider him a threat. Dr. Tofu moved closer, lifting the kettle, and Shampoo distracted the man on her lap by scratching him under the chin. 

The man brought up his face to hers, and Shampoo was struck by how handsome he was. '_And he looks very familiar, though I can't remember where I've seen him._' Without warning the stranger brought his face up against hers, rubbing noses. Dr. Tofu poured the water of the man's head before Shampoo could punt him into orbit. 

Kasumi blinked, finding herself staring into a pair of eyes only an inch or so away. The eyes were very surprised by something. They were framed by large purple eyelashes. Kasumi realized that she was also mouth to mouth with the owner of the eyes. Kasumi jerked away rapidly, stammering an apology. "I'm... I'm sorry, I don't know, I didn't mean... Shampoo?" Kasumi backed away, climbing out of the smaller girl's lap. "Oh my." Kasumi tried not to panic as she took in the situation. '_How am I ever going to explain this? I don't even remember how it happened. Shampoo's going to take this all wrong._' She paused as she noticed her bare chest, and belatedly covered her breasts with her arms. She looked about, blushing wildly. 

Dr. Tofu was standing next to them, holding a tea kettle. Akane was off to the left, looking like she wanted to faint. She saw Ranma standing behind Akane, next to some stranger... "Oh my." Kasumi said as she recognized the 'stranger' "It wasn't a dream then? This is real?" 

Dr. Tofu nodded. "It's real enough, Kasumi. What do you remember?" 

Kasumi started to shiver. "I was being chased by a c...c... a c...cat monster..." She glance over at Ranma and Johnathon. "It was him, wasn't it." Kasumi said shakily. 

Akane started towards her older sister slowly, a confused look on her face. "Kasumi? Is that you?" 

Ranma came over as well. "Kasumi? Why were you a guy? And how were you using the cat-fist?" Ranma halted about ten feet away and turned his head blushing, having obviously noticed her state of undress. Akane had as well, and quickly removed her gi top, showing the sleeveless shirt she wore underneath. She stepped forward and placed the garment over Kasumi's shoulders. Kasumi looked from face to face, trying to think of what to say. She looked at the doctor pleadingly, as he was the only one who didn't seem confused. 

A sheen seemed to pass over his glasses, but he shook his head quickly as if to clear it, and the moment passed. "Ah, yes...." The doctor nodded. "Let me explain. Kasumi came to me this morning because she couldn't remember Johnathon-san. It turned out that he wasn't the only thing she couldn't remember, nor was that all I discovered. As strange as it may sound, it is not Kasumi's memories that have changed, but Kasumi herself." 

Johnathon walked slowly up, looking very anxious and worried. "What's happened to Kasumi? How can she do all these things?" 

Dr. Tofu shook his head. "I don't know how it happened. What's evident is that it has. This is a Kasumi who is an experienced martial artist, who knows the cat-fist, and who turns into a man when splashed with cold water." 

Kasumi looked slightly relieved at the doctor's pronouncement She rose to her feet, hurriedly putting her arms into the gi's sleeves. Once she had the gi closed she looked at Dr. Tofu. "I can't explain it, but no one seems to be quite the same to me either." She motioned to Ranma. "Ranma's wearing a Chinese outfit like mine, Akane's hair is shorter, and..." She paused turning to Johnathon. She looked at him nervously. "And I don't remember you at all... I'm sorry." 

He flinched but didn't speak. She looked at Shampoo. The Chinese girl had stood and was eying her warily. Ranma and Akane looked understandably confused and worried. Kasumi shook her head softly. "Everything is changed, I don't understand how... or why." 

Dr. Tofu spoke up. "Why don't we all go back to the Tendo dojo, so we can talk about this. Perhaps together we can figure out what has happened, and what we can do to fix the situation." 

Kasumi nodded. "If you say so, doctor." 

No one objected, and soon they had arrived at the Tendo home. Things there were refreshingly familiar to Kasumi. Genma and her father were playing shogi on the back porch, Nabiki lounged in the sun, reading a manga, and Nodoka sat at the dinner table with Ryoga, apparently helping him with his remedial geography homework. (The one class he had failed to pass completely.) 

The group that entered the Tendo home raised some eyebrows. Kasumi wearing Akane's Gi top and torn pants, Johnathon, obviously exhausted, was missing his shirt and covered with minor bruises, abrasions and a few bandaged cuts. (Dr. Tofu had taken care of what he could on the way back.) The tension between everyone arriving was palatable. No attempt at conversation had been made during the trip, with Kasumi depressed, Shampoo almost glowing with suppressed indignation, and Johnathon to tired to think of anything to say. Ranma and Akane had exchanged several tense looks, but hadn't ventured anything verbal. 

Nodoka turned from face to face in concern. "What has happened?" Several heads turned to glance at Kasumi, who was beginning to feel extremely nervous under their gaze. 

Dr. Tofu cleared his throat to regain everyone's attention before saying, "Kasumi, I think it would be best if you could tell us what you remember about your own life, starting with what you told me about your training trip to China." Kasumi nodded. "That does sound best." 

Nodoka and Ryoga looked at her, confusion evident in their expressions, Genma and Soun paused their shogi game. "What's this?" Soun spoke up interestedly. 

Dr. Tofu raised one hand. "Please everyone, be patient and let Kasumi speak until she's finished." 

Kasumi sighed, and began her story. "Well, as I told Dr. Tofu, when I was nine, Mr. Saotome took me on a training trip, a ten year training trip to master the Art." 

Ranma blinked, "Pop took you?" He looked thoughtful as Akane shushed him and stayed quiet. 

Kasumi continued. "One of the last stops on that trip was at Jusenkyo, in China. We were there to...." 

Kasumi told her tale, to verify parts of it, Dr. Tofu explained her different curse, her more developed musculature, and her use of Chi that had convinced him that she was indeed a very experienced martial artist. Everyone sat in silence through out her story. The elements were similar, frighteningly so. They could practically predict would Kasumi would say sometimes. Other times things got really strange. 

Kasumi told them almost everything that had happened to her, leaving out only Ukyo's curse and some of the more... embarrassing episodes. Still, she tried to tell them everything of importance that had led up to the night when she woke up in the wrong bed. "...and when I woke up, I was here, and nothing was the same." 

Kasumi looked around. The faces around her were sympathetic and believing. '_What a shock. I think they believe everything.... I wonder why. It must be a credit to the other Kasumi. What a person she must be to engender such trust._' Soun was crying, and looked like he had been for some time, and Johnathon looked like he was in great pain. She looked closely at him. She could see sympathy in his face also, she could tell he believed her, and it was killing him. 

Johnathon looked away from the woman who wasn't his wife with an effort, trying to hide his feelings. '_This Kasumi never knew me. All the others she knew, differently perhaps, but she still knew them. Me, she fears. I'm a complete stranger to her. My wife is gone, replaced by this woman who fears me, and with good reason. Damn Genma in every incarnation!_' He trembled with suppressed emotion, so that he almost didn't notice the hand that came to rest on his wrist. '_Akane?_' His sister-in-law slid her hand into his and squeezed reassuringly. 

Everyone was silent, and Kasumi looked from face to face trying to understand what they were feeling. Nabiki spoke finally, seeing that no one else knew what to say. "OK well, as I understand it, practically everything that you told us happened to you, happened to Ranma here." She pointed to the pigtailed martial artist. "Mr. Saotome took him on that 10 year training trip. Ranma fell into the spring of drowned girl at Jusenkyo. He defeated Shampoo at the Amazon village, was trained in the cat-fist like you, and met Ukyo and Ryoga while traveling.... Except of course, Ryoga became his rival here, and Ukyo the suitor. 

Nabiki shook her head and sighed. "If it wasn't for... you being who you are, and Dr. Tofu's evidence, I'd think you were delusional, thinking you were Ranma all of a sudden. But since you're so much stronger, know the Cat-fist, and can use chi attacks, we must assume that at least that much of your story is true... while our story is just as true." 

Kasumi frowned. "But how can both stories be true? Genma could only have taken one of us, but I remember it differently than all of you." 

Nabiki frowned as well, in concentration as she worked through her hypothesis. "Well, it's just a theory, but you might be from some sort of parallel world, a different dimension, where one small change... Genma taking a different kid... changed everything else." 

Ranma looked at Nabiki impressed. "Wow, how did you figure that out, Nabiki?" 

Nabiki shrugged, bringing up the manga she'd been reading before everyone had arrived. "Same thing happened to the guy in my manga." 

Facefaults from her family came when Johnathon glanced over. "KOR? I loved that series." The two otaku looked around and said together. "What?" 

***************************************************

Frost left the astral pool reluctantly. She had waited around for some time after the Cat monster's appearance to make sure that Kasumi was in no danger. It now appeared that she was safe enough. '_Though it's hard to tell for sure since I can't hear what they're saying._' She figured though it was safe to leave her now. '_Looks like Kasumi may have figured out something of what's happened to her, and explained to her family here. She will survive in this new world, that's good enough for me._' Frost shook her head. '_At least she doesn't seem to be married to Shampoo here...._' 

Frost frowned again, trying to forget the way Shampoo had been sitting next to and holding the Doctor. '_Hmm, I wonder if that Tofu is a worthy husband to her... Well, she's not MY Shampoo anyway. I can hardly go around modifying every dimension that doesn't meet my standards, I should be happy enough fixing my own._' Still partially unsatisfied with that line of reasoning, Frost started following the astral cord tied to her left wrist. '_This must lead to my home dimension. I'll just follow it to it's end and leave this place._' 

Frost flew through the void for an indeterminate amount of time before coming across a pool with a familiar scene, into which the cord led. She dived gratefully for the pool, but was shocked greatly when she was yanked to a halt right before it's shimmering surface! Her right wrist caught tightly behind her she looked back, and realized that this line also kept her from leaving. Frustrated, she gazed into the pool. 

What she saw their caused a fresh streak of swearing a Russian sailor would of blushed at. '_Kasumi Tendo? Here as well?_' The scene before her was the Tendo living room. There, Kasumi was talking to Soun, Genma and Nodoka, the younger people not being present. Like the previous scene however, Frost felt a worried explanation was going on. She checked, and it seemed that the astral cord tired to her left wrist was indeed connected to this new Kasumi. What had happened wasn't yet clear, but one thing was obvious to the Amazon magus. '_I'm trapped! Trapped in this void between worlds!_' 

***************************************************

Kasumi sat and listened in amazement as she listened to Genma and Nodoka fill her in about the details of their Kasumi's life. In many ways, her life in this world seemed even more chaotic than Ranma's life in her own. By the end of the story, one particularly disturbing fact had come to her attention. 

"So I'm an Amazon, and Mousse challenged me to win both Shampoo and me in marriage?" Kasumi's voice was a bit high in alarm, though she quickly brought it under control again. 

Nodoka nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so" 

Genma spoke up, realizing what the real problem was. "If Mousse discovers your current state, he'll surely challenge you again, and there is no way he would lose now." He paused to look at Kasumi. "No offense meant, my dear." 

Kasumi shook her head in negation. "None taken, Mr. Saotome. I'm fully aware that I'm not a fighter." 

Nodoka looked grim now. "We'll just have to keep anyone else from finding out… until we can find a way of reversing whatever has happened." 

Kasumi frowned slightly, showing her extreme worry. "Oh my. Makoto-chan and Shampoo know something is wrong. I hope it's not to late to keep them from telling others." 

Nodoka paled. "Genma, you must hurry to the restaurant. Find Shampoo and Makoto and bring them here. Kasumi's weakness must not be revealed." 

Genma nodded to his wife and got to his feet. "I'll do my best, dear. Hopefully it's not already too late." 

As he started to leave, Nodoka reminded him. "Get some of Kasumi's clothing while you're at it. If we are to keep people from realizing that Kasumi is no longer a martial artist, it would help if she wasn't wearing one of my dresses." 

Genma nodded again. "Yes, dear." He hurried off before Nodoka could add anything more. 

Nodoka looked then at Kasumi. "As for you, Kasumi-chan, I think it's best if you remain here for now." 

Kasumi nodded. "That does seem wise, Auntie Nodoka." '_But how can I contact the Senshi if I'm stuck here? Johnathon has their numbers, not me._' 

***************************************************

Frost broke away from the pool with a curse. She hadn't been able to determine much. The world she was watching was probably her own, and the Kasumi there was almost certainly not the master martial artist that her counterpart was. "If Mousse finds out, Shampoo will be married to that idiot in five minutes. This is intolerable. I have to reverse the spell." She pondered. '_But how? I can't leave this in-between place. Somehow I'm tied to both Kasumis, and those ties are keeping me here. If I could somehow untangle these cords..._' Frost shook her head. "I have to go back to the beginning to reverse the spell." She declared to the void. She headed off, determined to find the center of the non-place she was in. '_Once I find where I was, perhaps I can come up with a spell to reverse this._' * 

***************************************************

Elsewhere, Johnathon Dwire hung up the phone, having failed to contact the Sailor Senshi. "Gone." he muttered to himself. "They've all gone on a trip." He slowly walked back into the living room. '_If I can't reach the Senshi, how can I get my Kasumi back? Cologne's in China, Happosai's been missing for over a month, there's nobody I can go to for help._' He smiled wryly. '_Not that I'd trust Happosai for a minute, but according to Ranma, the old pervert does know some things._' 

Akane looked questioningly at Johnathon as he entered the living room. He shook his head. She sighed and nodded. Kasumi and Ranma were cheerful exchanging stories and commiserating. 

Ranma was speaking as Johnathon came in. "So Ryoga was an old buddy at school for you too. Did he follow you to Jusenkyo?" 

Kasumi shook her head. "No. Your Ryoga went to Jusenkyo? What happened?" 

Ranma had the grace to look embarrassed. "Well, Ryoga showed up right after pop knocked me into that spring. I was chasing pop around and I accidentally knocked Ryoga into another spring as I was chasing pop." 

Kasumi nodded, and looked at Ryoga in sympathy. "I'm sorry to hear that. So what spring did you fall into, Ryoga?" Ryoga coughed. "Um, spring of drowned black piglet. It's been tough, let me tell you." 

Kasumi nodded and Ranma rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, except for when you were pretending to be Akane's pet!" Ranma turned to Kasumi. "Man, you wouldn't believe all the trouble I got into when he first started sleeping in Akane's bed!" Ryoga sputtered. "R-ranma!" 

Ranma ignored the lost boy for a moment. "I went in there with a kettle and ended up getting caught in Akane's room. Everyone thought I was tryin to take advantage of Akane or somthin. You kept saying we should wait till we were married, and they..." He jerked his thumb at the two fathers playing Go, "...kept encouragin me. I couldn't explain why I was in there cause of the dumb promise I made to Ryoga not to reveal his curse, man that was ridiculous. At least you never had to live anything like that down." 

Ryoga meanwhile was turning red. "Ranma! How dare you call me ridiculous! Prepare to die!" 

Ranma led Ryoga outside where the two began to pummel each other. 

Kasumi watched long enough to be sure it wasn't serious, before turning back to Akane with a small smile. "Actually I believe I can top that story." 

Akane nodded. "Really? What happened Ni-chan?" 

Kasumi blushed a bit. "Well it's quite embarrassing." 

Ranma and Ryoga were suddenly back sitting next to them. 

Ranma-chan blinked cute eyes at Kasumi. "Ah, come on, I told you mine, you gotta tell me yours." 

Kasumi looked shocked for a moment. "Ranma? Ranma, why do you have red hair?" 

Ranma blinked, then shrugged. "How'm I supposed ta know? That spring didn't say 'spring of drowned red headed girl... I guess it's a rec..reccess kinda thing." 

"A recessive Gene Ranma?" Johnathon said quietly. 

Ranma nodded. "Yah, something like that. Now, come on Kasumi, share your story, it's only fair, right?" 

Kasumi shrugged slightly and nodded. "I suppose... it involves a secret I promised not to tell, but since this isn't my dimension, I don't suppose anyone back home will hear about it. As long as you all promise to keep this a secret from anyone from my world?" Everyone nodded. Kasumi shook her head, "I really shouldn't... but." 

Ranma smiled winningly. "Come on, you know you want to." 

Kasumi smiled back. "Oh why not. Alright then." She paused before beginning her story. "An old friend of mine followed me to Jusenkyo as well, though I didn't find out about it till later. After I fell into the spring of drowned man, I ran into a c-cc-cat." She paused and shuddered. "I bolted, and ended up knocking Ukyo into the spring of drowned wolf. Of course I didn't realize it at the time. Ukyo was a friend of mine from the time Genma and I stayed in...." 

Ranma interrupted "Ukyo Kuonji?" Kasumi nodded. Ranma blinked. "Wow, small world. Pop didn't try to engage you to her for her father's cart, did he?" 

Kasumi shook her head, "No of course not. We were both girls. Did that happen to you?" 

Ranma nodded. "Yup, Ukyo, Akane, and Shampoo were all engaged to me cause of my stupid pop." 

Kasumi blinked. "Where is your Ukyo now?" 

Ranma sighed. "She runs an Okonomiyaki shop in town. She goes to school with Akane and me. Ukyo's finally stopped tryin to get me ta be her husband...." He looked sad for a moment. "I hope Ucchan finds someone for herself." 

Kasumi took that is thoughtfully. "Hmm. my Ukyo wasn't engaged to anyone. She considered herself my rival, and showed up in Nerima to challenge me time and time again. I swore on my honor not to reveal her curse, after I found out about it, and then...." Kasumi paused, chewing her lip. 

Ranma laughed. "Let me guess, Akane adopted her as a pet. Oh man, that's hilarious." 

Kasumi shook her head. "Actually no, Ranma, you did. In my world Ukyo is your pet wolf Ryoko. I've tried to get her to tell you the truth, but she's afraid that you'll reject her." 

Akane laughed. "So! I'm not the only one who can be fooled, eh Ranma? Looks like you couldn't figure it out either." 

Ranma was shaking his head. "So, this 'embarrassing' incident... let me guess, you came into my room with a tea kettle?" 

Kasumi shrugged. "No, I just went in to carry her out. I didn't want to expose her like that. Auntie Nodoka just walked in at a bad moment. There was no way I could explain." 

Ranma shook his head wryly. "Caught 'in the act' huh? Still, that's not so bad. Sure it was embarrassing and all, but it's not worse than what happened to me. It's not quite the same when a girl sneaks into a guy's room." 

Kasumi looked at him. "Oh? Well, never-the-less, it wasn't quite that simple. Ukyo is quite a large wolf, and in the struggle, she... ahem, ended with my shirt in her jaws, and I ended up on top of my world's Ranma when Auntie Nodoka walked in." 

Ranma pictured the scene, blushed and nodded. "Oh my. Yeah, you win." 

Time passed quickly for them as they continue to share stories of their lives. Finally Kasumi stopped Ranma's recollections with a question. "What am I like, here in your world?" She looked curious. "Most of your stories don't include me." 

Ranma hesitated, so Akane answered. "Well, in some ways you're alike, but mostly not." She looked thoughtful. "You're both really nice, and you think of others first, and you both can cook...." She paused trying to think of other similarities. 

Johnathon said softly. "When she's in a room, there is a sense of peace about it. When she smiles, you get the feeling that everything is going to be alright." His voice drifted off. 

Akane jumped in again, eager to explain her sister to this person who was so like her, and yet not. "When mother died, you took over for her. In many ways, you became our mother. I don't know what we would of done with out you... I mean her." Akane looked away for a moment. "I guess, in your world, Auntie Nodoka lived here with Ranma and took care of us, but here, it was Kasumi who kept this family together through the worst. She made us a family." 

Kasumi tried to picture it. Taking over for her mother, becoming a housewife, caring for the family, instead of training to be a martial artist. '_I was so young back then... How would I be different?_' She tried to see herself in Nodoka's shoes, wearing the female clothing in the closet and drawer upstairs. It was strange, so far from her own life as to be nearly incomprehensible. 

Kasumi pondered her own future. She was heir to the school of Anything Goes martial arts. It was quite possible that she would end up marrying Ranma and together they could run the Dojo. Of course, it was also quite possible that she would end up being dragged off to China to live with Shampoo. In truth, no future presented itself to her as likely. Her fate was very much undecided in her own world. '_If I ever get home that is._' 

Kasumi looked around at the others. "Was I happy here? Being a housewife?" 

Everyone started to nod and smile. Nabiki spoke up. "Kasumi, that is, our Kasumi was a wonderful, I mean, is a wonderful person. I think she was perfectly content to care for us, happy to see that her family was well cared for. Until recently at least. My older sister was almost always cheerful and content. Until she met Johnathon." Nabiki glanced at the tall, fair skinned man. Kasumi followed her gaze, looking at the man who had married her counterpart in this world. Nabiki smiled at Johnathon, he had been listening quietly, sitting next to Akane, trying not to feel left out. Nabiki winked. "After he came, my sister was never the same." Nabiki's voice grew serious. "Kasumi was sometimes sad, scared even at times. She worried about Johnathon and her future." 

Nabiki paused, grinning slightly at Johnathon's discomfort. "In exchange, she was in love, Kasumi was happier being in love with John-san than at any other time in her life. They had some tough times, but they always loved each other, and still do." Nabiki smiled at her brother-in-law. "I think these last years, Kasumi was starting to get worried about her place in our family, as we all began to grow up, and didn't need her quite so much. Now she has a husband who loves her, and a future bright before her, if we can only bring her home…" Nabiki's smile had faded, and she looked slightly embarrassed to have spoken so verbosely. "Yes, my sister was happy. Truly happy. I hope she's alright." 

Kasumi nodded. "I do too. I hope we can bring her back as soon as possible." Kasumi sighed. "I wish I knew how." As Nabiki was speaking of her older sister, Kasumi found herself imagining herself in that life. For a long moment she could see it. A loving husband, a family, and a future. It began to draw her like a moth to a flame. 

***************************************************

Frost sighed heavily. "Alright, I've found the center... I think. Now what?" She contemplated the vast blackness, broken only by the long red lines of the astral cords that tied her to the two Kasumi's. "I can't return to my dimension while I'm tied by these cords, so either I break one of them, or I figure out a spell to reverse the whole process." She shook her head. "I don't know what breaking one of these might do to me.... I might be flung out of this place into a totally different dimension, or cease to exist entirely. Before I act, I've got to know how this happened in the first place." 

Frost sat in thought, running through what she knew, and what she didn't. "Ok, I cast a spell to expel Kasumi Tendo from our plane. It backfired, obviously, and dragged me through as well. But while Kasumi seems to have ended up changing places with her counterpart in a different world, I got stuck here. Why? Why were the Kasumi's exchanged, and why was I left here? The Kasumi's... do seem to have certain similarities, properties in common. When I cast the spell, I felt an inertia holding Kasumi to our plane. The force of my spell sought to overcome that inertia, but suddenly, the inertia was gone, and we were pulled through." 

Frost blinked. "The spell wasn't powerful enough to expel Kasumi from our world, but it could exchange her.... So the other Kasumi, with her similarities, was exchanged. In the process, the spell went wrong, pulling me through as well, but... if there wasn't a counterpart to me in the other world, I would be stuck halfway... as I was." Frost groaned. "I can't believe I made such a simple mistake! OK, saying I'm right about this, what do I do about it?" * 

***************************************************

Artemis had gone in search of Makoto as soon as Nodoka had discovered Kasumi in the bath. He had gone to the restaurant first and snuck in through the second floor window she usually left open just enough to admit him. He was relieved to find her present in the bedroom with the door closed. She had her communicator out and was talking to Ami. 

She spotted Artemis as he arrived. "Artemis! Listen, you won't believe what happened!" 

Artemis snorted, "Let me guess, Shampoo disintegrated Kasumi with a glass of water." 

Makoto blinked in astonishment. She opened he mouth to speak, then closed it again with a snap. Ami's voice came through over the communicator. "Artemis, what do you know about this?" 

He walked over and leapt up on Makoto's lap to speak directly into the communicator. "For starters, I suppose Makoto told you that she met a Kasumi that wasn't the Kasumi she knew?" 

Makoto nodded, then added. "Yeah, that's right, but when Shampoo splashed her…" 

Artemis broke in. "Her Jusenkyo curse activated. She was… is a Kasumi from a parallel world, one that resembles, but is not the same as this one. She turns into a cat when splashed with cold water. 

Makoto gaped at him as Ami deduced, "You've met her, Artemis?" 

Artemis spoke again into the communicator. "Yes, she knew me on sight and approached me for help. Apparently on her world she knows about the Sailor Senshi, all of us. Kasumi told me that Shampoo was going to attack her this morning. Apparently Kasumi woke up this morning in the wrong world. When Shampoo splashed her she waited until you two weren't looking and snuck off. She showed up at the Tendo Dojo and saw me entering. We used C-chan's board to communicate, and Kasumi revealed that she knew all off the Senshi's identities. Apparently her world and ours are different enough that we revealed the secret to her. I helped her get to the Tendo's bath, and she changed back to human right in front of me." 

Ami sounded a bit skeptical. "How can you be sure that she isn't a Youma or another trap of theirs? It seems a bit too convenient that she knew about us all, and came to you for help." 

Artemis shook his head firmly. "No way, I didn't sense any evil energy at all. Besides, Makoto said herself that our Kasumi saw right through the senshi disguise. It was just lucky she thought it was a costume in this dimension. No, I tend to believe her story. She's definitely Kasumi Tendo, except one from a different reality than ours." 

Makoto shook her head disbelievingly. "That's incredible... she changes into a cat? I quess that does explain her just vanishing like that. Cologne and Shampoo couldn't figure out what had happened, they finally went looking for the magus, Frost." She looked down at the feline in her lap and frowned slightly. "Do you think she might have had something to do with this?" 

Artemis shrugged, a languorous movement on the cat. "No idea. I wasn't able to talk with Kasumi much more than I told you. We were interrupted by Nodoka Saotome and I left Kasumi to explain things to her." 

Ami spoke up. "Makoto, perhaps you should go to the Tendo's and talk to Kasumi. If she knows us from another dimension, she should know to keep our secret, but we shouldn't take any chances. I'll talk to the others and we'll decide what to do. We'll contact you later. Artemis can go with you, since he knows the most about this situation so far." 

(In the background Makoto could hear the others talking. Mina: "But what if they're Evil Robot Us's?" Artemis put his paws over his face and groaned.). 

Makoto spoke into her communicator. "Right Ami, we're on our way. Makoto out." 

She picked Artemis from his comfortable position on her lap and headed downstairs. She locked up the restaurant and then headed in the direction of the Tendo dojo. They had barely gone halfway before a bulky figure ran past them on the opposite side of the street. 

Artemis looked up at her. "Hey, wasn't that Mr. Saotome? I wonder where he's going?" 

She nodded. "I think so, lets hurry to the Tendo's. I hope nothings wrong...." She broke off speaking to the furball in her arms as Genma came running back down the street, carrying a few of Kasumi's cloths in his arms. 

He ran right up to her, looking around nervously. "Where is Shampoo?" He asked rapidly with no preliminaries. 

Makoto frowned. "With Cologne. What's going on?" 

He looked left and right before continuing as if he hadn't heard. "Where are they? It's important." 

Makoto shook her head impatiently. "I don't know. They went looking for the Magus, Frost. Does this have something to do with Kasumi?" 

He blinked confused till she pointed out the outfit of Kasumi's he was holding. He then nodded, and took on a serious expression. "Yes, come with me to the dojo, and I'll explain." 

Makoto hesitated., '_How did he get that outfit so fast? I was sure I locked the place?_' She sighed, '_Well, I was headed there anyway._' "Alright." 

She followed Genma to the Dojo. As he opened the gate, Makoto set Artemis down. The white moon cat nodded at her, and ran around the fence towards the back of the house. Makoto followed Genma into the living room. Soun, Nodoka and Kasumi sat around the table. Makoto feigned surprise. "Kasumi?! What's going on? What happened to you?" She listened as Kasumi explained what Artemis had already told her. '_Well, her story's consistent._' Makoto was finding herself beginning to believe her as well. 

When Kasumi had finished the basic explanation, Nodoka spoke. "Genma, where is Shampoo?" 

Makoto answered for him. "She and Cologne are looking for Frost. They think she might have something to do with Kasumi's 'disappearance'." She looked puzzled and added. "Why are you so eager to find Shampoo? She was ready to brain Kasumi earlier." 

Nodoka explained. "We need to keep Kasumi's current condition a secret. If that Mousse fellow was to learn of her weakness, he would challenge her again for her and Shampoo's hand in marriage." 

Makoto's eyes widened. "And this Kasumi isn't a martial artist!" 

Kasumi was quick to agree. "I'm afraid not. I gave it up when I was young. I'm not really a fighter at all." 

Makoto nodded. "I'll keep the secret." 

Nodoka smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you dear. Hopefully, Shampoo and Cologne won't tell anyone for their own reasons. At least until we can tell them the truth." She looked pointedly at her husband. "Hadn't you better get going, Genma? You still haven't found them, or brought Kasumi that change of clothing." 

Genma jumped up. "Yes Dear. I have that right here." He put the outfit on the table, then hurried off under Nodoka's watchful eyes. "I'm going!" 

Makoto sighed frustrated as Kasumi fingered the outfit tentatively. '_I've got to talk to Kasumi alone, but how will I manage it?_' Kasumi glanced at her, her expression both worried and questioning. Makoto shrugged helplessly. '_With Soun and Nodoka here, we can't talk._' 

Kasumi's thoughts were on much the same lines as Makoto's, but more worrisome was the outfit. '_Do I really wear clothes like these here?_' She asked Makoto. "Do you think you could help me with this Makoto? How do I... I mean, the other me, usually dress?" 

Makoto jumped on the suggestion. "That's a great idea! I mean, why don't I show you how she usually dresses?" Nodoka nodded. "That's probably a good idea Makoto-chan. Kasumi, you can change in your old room." Kasumi nodded, smiled, and started heading for the stairs. 

Kasumi opened the door and found herself facing a young man's room. '_Oh my, I suppose Ranma got my room when I left._' She turned down the hall to enter Ranma's room in her world. '_I suppose this would be my room here._' 

When they reached the room, Makoto shut the door behind them, and opened the window. A few moments later Artemis leapt in. 

He looked about. "Well I'm glad you got away together, good thinking. Now maybe we can think of some way to take you to see the other Senshi." 

Kasumi looked at him at bit confused. "Oh, I suppose it was convenient." She then turned to Makoto. "Do you think the Senshi can help me, Makoto-chan?" She paused in thought as Makoto looked in concern at Artemis. "I know you went to another Dimension, but can you travel to mine? I don't think it's quite the same thing as going to Beryl's world." 

Makoto stared at Kasumi, amazed. "You know about that too? Just how much did we tell you in our dimension, and why?" 

Kasumi looked at Artemis. "It was an accident really. Artemis thought I was Luna for a moment, and spoke to me. I was very curious about a cat that could talk, I guess it was natural." 

Makoto glared at Artemis who jumped a bit at her appraisal. "Hey! It wasn't me remember? It was the other me's fault." 

Kasumi was quick to agree. "It wasn't really his fault, Makoto-chan. You were all here helping us deal with... Well, a problem, and it was an understandable mistake, I do look a lot like her when I'm a cat." 

Makoto nodded. "I suppose so. Sorry Artemis." She held out the traveling outfit Genma had brought. "Shouldn't you get changed? We can try to think of something while you do." 

Kasumi nodded, and began to get out of Nodoka's house dress. Makoto hastily turned around, blushing slightly. Kasumi noticed the other girl's reaction, and stopped undressing. "What's wrong?" 

Makoto turned back around sheepishly. "Um... I'm sorry Kasumi, I guess it's silly." Her eyes to the floor, she tried to explain. "You see, when I met you, I didn't know about your curse, and then you were trapped as a guy for so long... I kinda..." She broke off too embarrassed to continue immediately. 

Kasumi was confused. '_What is she trying to say?_' 

Artemis added helpfully.. "She had a crush on you." 

It was Kasumi's turn to blush slightly, and Artemis had to quickly dodge a swift kick from Makoto. "Hey!" 

Makoto just hrumphed. "Great, thanks Artemis, now she thinks I'm some sort of pervert." 

Kasumi shook her head. "I don't think that at all. This was when my other self was stuck as a man correct? You couldn't of known he was really a woman, so please, don't worry." To punctuate this, she began undressing again. Makoto didn't blush much this time, and soon Kasumi was trying the outfit on. She noticed fairly rapidly that it was a bit big on her. The pants had the same sort of closures at the bottom that Ranma usually wore. The shirt was loose as well, and Kasumi wondered how big the other Kasumi really was, when she turned into a man. '_I wonder if he's as much bigger than me as Ranma is too his cursed form._' She asked Makoto. "How big is he? I mean the other Kasumi?" 

Makoto looked at her and blinked. "Um, a head taller at least, I think, and his chest... is bigger, sort of." She pointed at Kasumi's chest. "She doesn't wear a bra either." 

Kasumi blinked at that. "Really? Oh I suppose it would be inconvenient. I guess I can see why Ranma dislikes wearing girls clothing so." 

Makoto boggled at that. "Ranma? He wears? Wow, I didn't know that." 

Kasumi looked a bit puzzled, then laughed. "Oh no, I mean my Ranma, not the one here." At Makoto's continued expression she explained. "In my world, Ranma was the one to go to Jusenkyo with Mr. Saotome, and he fell in the spring of drowned girl while he was there. 

Makoto laughed. "So, what does he look like as a girl?" 

Kasumi had gotten the shirt back off, and handed Makoto her bra. "Ranma-chan was is a very cute red head, about this tall." She gestured. 

Makoto laughed. "I would like to see that. Hey, wait, our Ranma doesn't have red hair." 

Kasumi nodded. Neither does ours, I think it might have something to do with the pool he feel into, though Nodoka-san does have a slightly reddish tint to her hair, don't you think?" She finished putting on the shirt, and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Are you sure this is OK? I don't feel quite right without it." 

Makoto nodded, and Artemis piped in. "I think you look just fine Kasumi." He then looked pointedly at them both. "Don't you think we need to talk about how we're going to get Kasumi to see the Sailors?" They both nodded, a bit sheepishly. 

Makoto suggested, "Why can't we just tell them you're going to school? I bet Miss Hinako has already called the restaurant wondering where you are." 

Kasumi nodded. "I suppose so. Miss Hinako? Is she the principal here?" 

Makoto shook her head. "No, she's your assistant." She looked at Artemis. "What do you think of my idea?" 

Kasumi was thinking quietly about it. '_It sounds dangerous, I wonder if Mousse is likely to show up at the school._' 

Artemis however didn't see a problem with Makoto's plan. "OK, why don't we do that then. I'll meet you two outside, then we can catch the train to Juuban." 

The two girls nodded, and Makoto opened the window again for Artemis, who leapt outside. 

Kasumi was still worried. She turned to Makoto as the girl was going to open the door. "Makoto, if Father doesn't agree to your plan, perhaps its best if you bring the others by here in the evening when everyone is sleeping." Makoto looked at her surprised. "Do you think they won't go for it?" 

Kasumi looked uncertain, but smiled at Makoto. "I think you have a good plan Makoto-chan, but Father does tend to worry too much sometimes. If he doesn't think it's a good idea, I'll sneak out to join you tonight." She looked uncomfortable with that idea, but nodded to herself. '_I should do this. If Father is to get his real daughter back, I'll need the help of the Senshi._' 

Makoto shrugged back, and opened the door. 

As the two walked back into the living room, Kasumi thought to ask. "Makoto, what was the other me like? I mean, how do you think I should act differently?" 

Makoto blinked. "Well Kasumi, I haven't really known you for very long... as yourself that is." She frowned, remembering her aborted crush on Kasumi's handsome alter ego. "I only learned that Kaneda was really you a short time ago. Right now, like I told you, you'd be at School. You're my homeroom teacher." 

Nodoka overheard this and nodded. "That's right. I suppose we should call the school to give them some sort of explanation, before anyone comes looking for you." 

Makoto and Kasumi sat back down, Soun looked at Kasumi carefully. "I suppose you'll pass inspection Kasumi, but something seems a bit different." 

Nodoka looked at Kasumi and nodded slowly. "Now that you mention it... I think Kasumi's hair is usually styled a little differently. But I'm sure it's close enough." 

Soun nodded. "You look very good though Kasumi-chan. Now we must find out how this happened, and somehow reverse it!" He nodded sagely. "We must find the secret of the transfer." 

Nodoka looked at Makoto. "Dear, do you know if anything unusual happened to our Kasumi last night?" 

Makoto thought about it. '_I wonder if Shampoo often sneaks into Kasumi's bed?_' She shrugged. "I'm not sure, I don't remember anything really strange." '_I wonder if they did anything... no, no, I'm sure they didn't..._' 

Kasumi added. "I don't remember anything unusual happening to me either." She looked at Nodoka. "My husband and I went to sleep at the same time as we usually do, then when I woke up I was here." 

Soun and Nodoka looked thoughtful, and a silence settled over the room. 

A few minutes later, Makoto interrupted their silent contemplation. "We can't just wait here, Kasumi should get to school don't you think? I'm surprised Miss Hinako hasn't already called asking about her." 

Nodoka looked uncertain. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Makoto-chan. As I've heard, one reason Kasumi was selected to take care of this class, was because of her skills, in case the class was to get rowdy," She paused as she regarded her guest. "No offense meant Makoto-chan." 

Makoto flushed just slightly but shook her head. "None taken, still I don't think it would be too dangerous..." 

Soun broke in looking at Kasumi. "Oh no! How can we keep you safe if you're not here? You shouldn't leave! How would we get our Kasumi back if something were to happen to you?" 

Kasumi's brow furled a bit in reaction to Soun's pleading tone. "Father, I think I would be fine. If anything does happen, I can always hide as a cat, then no one would recognize me." 

Soun and Nodoka blinked at that. Nodoka spoke first. "You did say that you didn't transform into a man, but you didn't say that you changed into a cat. How did that happen?" 

Kasumi sighed. "I was cursed by water from Jusenkyo, although the circumstances were different. I've never actually been to Jusenkyo, like your Kasumi." 

Makoto chimed in. "Right, that's how Kasumi got away from Shampoo at the restaurant. We thought she had vanished." 

Kasumi nodded. "As a cat, no one will be able to find me, so no one will find out the truth." 

Soun shook his head. "My poor daughter, are you destined to always be cursed?" He looked confused then. "What about the Cat-fist?" 

Kasumi shook her head while Makoto looked up curiously at that. "Ranma had the Cat-fist where I come from, not me." 

Nodoka looked a bit angry at that, and muttered, "His own son, that Baka..." , under her breath. Then she turned to Kasumi. "Hiding as a cat might work, but hiding a cat here would be difficult, because our Kasumi's cat phobia is well known." 

Kasumi nodded. "I understand. Then perhaps I should go to a place where a cat would not be unusual?" She shot Makoto a glance. 

Makoto quickly nodded. "Oh, I bet I know a good place! I have a friend who loves cats, Kasumi would be safe there." 

Nodoka looked doubtful. "I'm still not sure that this is a good idea. How could we contact Kasumi? How will we get our Kasumi back if she's not here?" 

Soun nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I'm sure we can keep you safe here Kasumi, you shouldn't go." 

Kasumi frowned slightly. and tried one last time. "Father, Auntie, I'm not sure..." 

Soun interrupted. "Well I am. You must stay here until we figure out how to return you where you belong and bring our Kasumi back." 

Kasumi sighed, defeated. "If that's what you think is best." 

She shrugged to Makoto, who kept herself from groaning out loud. '_Now what? I guess I'll have to get the others over here tonight like Kasumi suggested._' She looked up from where she was studying the table. "Well then, I guess I should be going to school." 

Kasumi looked at her and nodded. "I suppose that's best, Makoto-chan... Will you be all right? You've missed a few hours already." 

Makoto grinned and nodded. "I'll be fine, especially if my 'teacher' writes me a note." 

Kasumi blinked in surprise. "Oh my, do you think that would be proper? I'm not really your teacher you know." 

Nodoka smiled. "I'm sure it will be fine, and that way Makoto can take an excuse to the school for your not showing up this morning." She paused in thought. "I suppose we can tell them you were ill this morning." At Kasumi's doubtful look she added intelligently, "Well, you certainly weren't feeling quite yourself, right?" 

Kasumi nodded slowly, thinking. "I suppose I can tell them I certainly wasn't feeling up to the job?" 

The others nodded, and Nodoka went to get Kasumi a pen and paper. A few minutes later Makoto was walking to the school. Artemis caught up to her after half a block and walked on the fence near her head. He asked, "So, what happened? Where's Kasumi?" 

Makoto shook her head. "They didn't want to let her out of their sight, too dangerous they said." 

Artemis groaned. "Great, what do we do now?" 

Makoto shrugged. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to school. Kasumi told me she'd try to sneak out when everyone else is sleeping, and meet us near the Dojo, so I guess we'll wait till after school. then go tell the others." 

Artemis nodded, and leapt down. "OK, I guess that'll do. I'll see you after school." He started back the way they had come. 

Makoto watched him go. "Where are you going anyway?" 

Artemis didn't look at her as he answered. "I think I just look around for C-chan." '_And ask her if she remembers a cursed spring._' 

When Makoto arrived at school it was lunchtime. She went to the teachers lounge to deliver Kasumi's note first. Miss Hinako was in her adult form. Makoto thought, '_I wonder if she had to drain a lot of people today with Kasumi missing._' She handed the note to her. 

Hinako read it, and nodded to Makoto. "It was good of you, Miss Kino, to take care of your Sensei like this, but in the future I would appreciate a call if you're going to be late." She glanced at the note again. "Did Miss Tendo tell you when she might be coming in?" 

Makoto blinked. "Um, I'm not sure, she really didn't look so good. I think it might be a day or two." Hinako nodded. "I see. Well, I suppose I'll make do." She nodded to Makoto again. "Well, thank you Miss Kino, you can join the others at lunch." 

Makoto left then eagerly enough. The cafeteria was filled, in one corner several students looked like they had been on starvation diets for months. Kuno was among them. She stared at the poor souls as she past. '_Boy, maybe she does work for the negaverse, those guys look beat._' She saw Akane waving at her to join her. 

Ukyo stared at her curiously as she sat down. "So where have you been? Do you have any idea where our esteemed teacher might be?" The sarcasm dripped from her like maple syrup. 

Makoto frowned. '_I still wonder, why does she hate Kasumi so much?_' "She's not feeling well today, I took her, um, to see the doctor. She's at the Tendo's place now." Ukyo's face wrinkled in distaste, but she didn't comment. Akane frowned back. "Really? That's too bad. Did Dr. Tofu say what the problem is?" 

Makoto looked at the ceiling. '_OK, what do I say?_' "Oh, she's fine, just... overwork, she needs a few days of rest." '_That's good._' 

Akane appeared worried. Ranma actually looked up from his food as Ukyo laughed in a low voice. "Heh, I'll bet." 

Ranma said, "But it's nothing important, right? She's OK?" 

Ukyo frowned at the concern in Ranma's voice. "Of course she's ok, you heard Makoto, just overwork." '_Like I'd get that lucky and it'd be serious._' 

Makoto shrugged slightly, "Yes, she's fine, just tired." Ranma nodded and went back to inhaling his lunch. 

Akane shook her head. "Well, I'm glad she's not ill." She brightened suddenly. "Maybe I can make her something to cheer her up while she's home?" 

Everyone else (Save Makoto) flinched at this. Ranma interrupted, "I thought you wanted her to get better Akane?" 

Much violence ensued. 

***************************************************

Elsewhere, Shampoo and Cologne had learned many things, none of them including Frost's whereabouts, or Kasumi Tendo's for that matter. Cologne had been informed by the good doctor that he had last seen Frost last evening, when she went up to the small room she was using. Cologne had then attempted to track the girl, but soon after leaving Tofu's office the trail, faint as it was, vanished all together. Something told Cologne that magic was involved. A closer examination of Frost's room showed that she had been studying her books before departing, but the exact chapter or verse was impossible to determine. 

Still, Cologne figured that Frost's absence and that of the son-in-law had to be tied together in someway. A closer examination of the room Kasumi had vanished in followed. At first nothing was apparent, but it soon appeared that a fairly good thief had broken in since Shampoo had left. Cologne felt that their was something familiar about the thief's methods, but, '_It can't be him, or he's reformed his lechery, and lost a great deal of skill in the process._' All that could be found to be missing was one of Kasumi's traveling outfits. 

Cologne pondered this. '_Why this deception? If Kasumi is still around to need a change of clothing, why break in, and if she is in hiding, why risk detection thus?_' She turned to her granddaughter. "Child, visit the Tendo dojo, and then tell me what you find. If you see your husband, do not tarry, but hurry back here and inform me immediately." 

Shampoo looked puzzled at the instructions, but nodded, and began heading off. She paused momentarily. "But what will you be doing Great-grandmother?" 

Cologne was standing quietly on the corner, looking about the room as if seeing it for the first time. "Looking. Now go." 

Shampoo did as she was told. Cologne's ancient eyes peered about the room, and her breathing, slight as it already was, slowed perceptibly. '_Powerful magic was indeed used here, sometime in the late evening, I'd judge. Did that magic lay in wait for Kasumi's awakening, or was it responsible for her change as Shampoo reported it?_' Shaking her head she sighed. '_Perhaps I should have studied the mystic arts more fully, but it never was my strong side._' She examined the room then, taking care not to miss a single detail. '_A white cat has been in here. I believe I've seen the animal before, with Makoto._' She examined the windowsill carefully. '_Yes, this has been used as an entrance for the feline._' Finally she examined the things Kasumi had vanished in. Nothing came to her attention at first, but something finally caught her eye. '_What's this?_' 

Shampoo arrived soon after to find her great-grandmother downstairs smoking in contemplation. She was almost bouncing as she reported. "Airen is at Tendo dojo! We go see, yes?" 

Cologne nodded as if this confirmed some of what she was thinking about. "Yes child, but first I think we should collect some things from Frost's room, as well as bring the good Doctor along." 

Shampoo shrugged. "Alright, but why bring Doctor to Tendo's? No one sick." 

Cologne laughed, a mirthless cackle. "No, child, but his skills may be needed yet. Come now." The two left the restaurant together. 

***************************************************

Ryoko leapt over the back wall of the Tendo house. 

As usual, she had hurried here and changed before Ranma could arrive, so she could be at home to greet him. Her arrival was noted by no one usually, as Soun and Genma would be busy cheating at Shogi, and Nodoka would be inside this time of day. Today however, someone noticed her arrival. 

"Oh how nice. You must be Ranma's dog! Here Ryoko, good girl!" A sweet voice wheedled from the back of the dojo as Ryoko arrived. 

The voice made Ryoko's ears press back against her head in agitation. '_Kasumi? What's she playing at?_' She growled at the girl as she passed her, snapping at the outstretched hand. She was pleased when Kasumi jumped back in fright. '_Mock me, will she?_' 

Kasumi was stunned, the dog's vicious manner had shocked her. '_My, Ryoko certainly doesn't like me. That's never happened before._' True enough, most animals had an instant liking for Kasumi. She wondered. '_I wonder if she can smell that I'm not the Kasumi she knows?_' 

That the knowledge would have greatly pleased the wolf didn't occur to her. As it was, Ryoko was only mildly puzzled. '_I wonder what's different about her? She doesn't smell quite right._' She shrugged. '_Oh, who cares, I hear Ranma coming!_' She quickly got up and ran towards the front of the house to greet him properly. 

Kasumi watched the wolf go with some relief, and began sweeping the dojo again. 

Inside, Ranma was happy to see his pet. "Hey Ryoko, I'm glad to see you too, girl. You missed me huh? What do you do all day when I'm not here?" 

Ryoko was just glad wolves couldn't blush or speak. 

Akane passed by the two, saying. "I'll go see if C-chan's returned, I'm getting a little worried about her." Akane went upstairs, but was disappointed, C-chan had still not returned. 

Downstairs again, Ranma, after giving his mother a perfunctory greeting, asked. "Hey Mom? Where is Kasumi? Is she feeling any better?" 

Nodoka nodded. "I think she's feeling fine Ranma, why do you...." 

Ranma wasn't listening though. "Great! I wonder if she'll want to spar?" He hurried towards the dojo hoping to catch her there. 

Ryoko and Nodoka followed, the first with a dark look, the second with a worried expression. 

Meanwhile, Shampoo arrived in the tree shading the Tendo's yard. She looked around, and not immediately spotting Kasumi, moved to a spot on the wall, mostly concealed by the bushes, where she could look into the dojo. There she saw her, and watched for a few moments. 

As she did, Kasumi greeted Ranma as he arrived. "Why, hello Ranma, did you have a good day?" 

Ranma nodded, "Yeah, it was OK. You feeling OK, Kasumi?" He paused, uncertain how to express his previous worries about her health. Being uncertain, he just stood there looking pained until she answered. 

"I feel... much better, thank you Ranma." Kasumi noticed Nodoka coming in followed by Ryoko, and pointedly looked at her. "Yes, Auntie, can I help you with anything else?" 

Nodoka gazed at the dojo, mildly impressed with the condition of the floor. "No dear, That's just perfect." She looked at Kasumi significantly. "Are you sure you're fine, Kasumi dear? Maybe you should lay down again?" She slightly stressed the 'maybe'. 

Kasumi missed the nuance, and smiled back shaking her head. "Oh no Auntie, I feel fine, really." 

Ranma was enthusiastic. "Great, you wanna spar then?" 

Kasumi's smile faded a bit as she realized her error. "Oh, no, Ranma, I don't think I should..." She looked at Nodoka helplessly. "I'm not ready." 

Ranma frowned. "Darn. OK, Kasumi, if you say so. Maybe later?" he asked hopefully. 

Kasumi nodded in relief. "Maybe, Ranma." She breathed a sigh of relief as Ranma left. 

Shampoo noted the exchange, and decided that was enough evidence for her. She dropped from the wall and headed back to Cologne. 

Nodoka shook her head as Kasumi wiped a dot of sweat from her brow. "You must be careful dear, My son is very enthusiastic about the art." 

Kasumi nodded. "Oh, I know, Auntie, It just didn't occur to me that he'd want to spar with me of all people. I mean, he never wants to spar with Akane in my world, and I just figured... well, how well does Ranma get alone with me? The other me I mean?" 

Nodoka frowned slightly in concentration. "They get along fairly well as far as I can remember. My son has shown some signs of jealousy at her greater skill, but lately he seems to take it more as a challenge." 

Kasumi's eyes widened. "I'm... better then Ranma?" She shook her head. "I had no idea. I really must be more cautious. Ranma loves nothing more then a challenge." 

Nodoka's face lit up a slightly. "My son in your world... He is really that good? Who is he going to marry?" She paused in thought. "I suppose since Genma brought him here after that training trip, he's still been engaged to one of Soun's daughters?" 

Kasumi nodded. "Yes, Akane. They are truly in love, though they still deny it occasionally." 

The two started walking slowly back inside. Ryoko was laying in the hallway watching Ranma and Akane watch TV, and the two women stopped just beyond her to finish their conversation. 

Nodoka nodded, "Well, I'm glad that idea worked out somewhere. We tried to put them together too soon here. They're more like brother and sister than anything else." 

"I see. That does make sense I suppose. I wonder what it would be like, being engaged to Ranma." Kasumi shuddered, thinking of all the last second rescues and hairbreadth escapes from doom Akane had suffered. "On the other hand, maybe it's better I don't find out." 

Nodoka laughed lightly. "Do try to remember, you are engaged to Ranma, at least while you're here" 

Kasumi flinched. "All the better reason to get back home... Oh I didn't mean... I do like Ranma, it's just that...." 

Nodoka laughed again. "Don't worry my dear, I think I know what you meant." 

Nearby, a confused wolf was trying to puzzle out what she had heard. '_What's Kasumi up to? She better not be after my Ranma again! Why did Nodoka mention the engagement? Is she going to press it now? I've got to do something._' 

Kasumi and Nodoka passed her on their way to the kitchen. She followed them far enough to see Kasumi borrow Nabiki's apron and start helping Nodoka with the dinner preparations. '_I was right, she's up to something._' 

Nabiki came downstairs a few minutes later. "Kasumi?!" She noted with a small gasp. "What are you doing here?" Inwardly she berated herself for the outburst. '_What am I doing? She's sure to notice if I'm that nervous around her...._' 

Kasumi smiled serenely at Nabiki. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your apron, Nabiki, but I just wanted to share this recipe with Auntie." 

Nabiki shook her head quickly. "No, that's alright Sis." She glanced at the meal being created. "Wow, it does look good." She gave an appreciative sniff. "Smells great too. Do you guys need any help?" 

Kasumi's serene look faded to one of astonishment. "Nabiki? You want to help?!" her voice lifted in surprise. 

Nodoka was a bit late in noticing the gaff, and the two girls stared at each other as if looking at a stranger for a few seconds before she could jump in. "Of, of course, Nabiki, I was just telling Kasumi that you might be busy with your homework, but if you'd like to chop up this celery?" She motioned to the cutting board and Nabiki nodded slowly. 

"Uh, sure. I mean, certainly." Nabiki glanced at Kasumi who had gone back to her own preparations. '_What did Kasumi mean by THAT?_' She went over to the cutting board as directed and began working. Soon a peaceful silence settled over the kitchen. 

A little later the dinner was greeted with much enthusiasm by it's recipients. 

Akane was quick to compliment the chefs. "Oh Nabiki, Auntie, this is great? Where'd you get this recipe?" 

Nabiki shrugged, looking at Kasumi. "It was our talented sister. You should thank her." Briefly she thought. '_Looks great and he can cook!_' but she quickly shoved the errant thought away. 

Ranma and Genma showed their appreciation their usual fashion, at least until Soun piped in with, Oh, my little girl is such a wonderful cook, she'll make Ranma a very happy man! At which Ranma for some reason choked on his food. Kasumi just smiled and nodded. 

Ryoko sat at her usual place near Ranma's side, growling quietly too herself. '_She won't get away with this! This sweet act is too much to take!_' 

That evening, Ryoko heard movement from Kasumi's old room and went to investigate. She saw the Kasumi sneaking downstairs silently, and followed her. '_Oh, please be up to something... I'll show everyone the real you at last._' 

She watched Kasumi enter the kitchen, open the window and turn on the faucet, but was shocked when Kasumi apparently transformed into a small cat. The cat in question noticed Ryoko, and hesitantly jumped to the counter, then through the kitchen window to the outside. 

Ryoko rushed around to the back door, but Kasumi was long gone by the time she had arrived. Ryoko could scent faintly the white cat that had been hanging around recently. '_Now what the hell was that?_' She wondered. '_What happened to Kasumi's curse? I thought she hated cats? I bet she's been playing us all for suckers!_' Frustrated and unsatisfied with that answer, but unable to find a better one, she went back to Ranma's room, and spent a sleepless night guarding him. 

***************************************************

Frost was starting to get annoyed. "I'm never going to figure this out! I'd have to study the effects of the spell from each dimension to work out a counter that would have some chance of putting everything back to normal. I can't do anything useful from here!" She sighed. "Get a grip, Frost. You've just got to calm down and think clearly. As long as I don't lose it and start talking to myself or something, I'll be fine.... Oops." 

***************************************************

Kasumi imagined herself living her counterparts life. '_Living as a normal girl, instead of a martial artist? The Kasumi who is supposed to be here has a normal husband, and doesn't have to worry about fighting crazed martial artists at any time. She's not married to another girl, and instead of training everyday she takes care of her familly._' For an instant, she wondered if she could take the other Kasumi's place. Only for an instant, Kasumi rejected the idea immediatly. '_This is not my place, not my life. I must go home, and I must return their Kasumi to them._' Kasumi briefly considered what might be happening to her counterpart in her world. 

Everyone looked at Kasumi as she started to sweat, her brow knotted in consternation. '_A housewife? Oh, no! Mousse! If he finds out, he'll hurt her! Cologne?! What will she do if Shampoo's 'husband' can't fight, and doesn't become male? What will Shampoo do? And Ranma? That Kasumi is a married woman! She can't marry Ranma! What's happening to her?_' 

Kasumi was getting more and more panicked. She stood quickly. "You've got to send me home! Your Kasumi, she's going to be in a lot of danger if they find out she's not me! We've got to hurry!" 

Soun started to have a panic attack as well. "My Kasumi? In danger? We've got to save her!" 

Kasumi immediately regretted her outburst as Soun broke into panicked sobs. "Kasumi, Oh Kasumi!" 

She attempted to comfort him. "Oh my... No, please don't worry so much, I'm sure I'm overreacting." 

Soun wailed louder, now certain that his eldest daughter was in mortal peril. 

Nabiki put her hand on Kasumi's shoulder. "Kasumi, our Kasumi, never overreacts. There is something really wrong, isn't there?" 

Johnathon's hand came down on her other shoulder before she could answer Nabiki. He turned her to look at him, slowly but firmly. "What's wrong? Why is my Kasumi in danger?" 

Kasumi looked him in the eyes and sighed. "Most of the people who would ordinarily be a problem, probably will go easy on your Kasumi when they learn she's not a martial artist... but Mousse... he'll attack if he learns her weakness." 

Johnathon looked grim. "Your engaged to Shampoo there, in your world? Mousse wants to kill you so he can have Shampoo to himself?" 

Kasumi shook her head. "Oh no, Mousse won't kill your Kasumi. You see, in my universe I'm actually considered to be married to Shampoo, so I'm an Amazon by their laws. Since I'm a female, and married to Shampoo, I'm considered the senior wife. If Mousse defeats me, he'll get both Shampoo and me as his brides." Kasumi looked away as Johnathon's face grew bleak. "I'm sorry, I should have realized sooner... we've got to hurry and get us switched back." 

Johnathon was shaking his head. "We can't. Cologne's in China, Happosai's missing... anyone who could help us is out of touch." He smiled sadly. "At least Mousse won't kill her." 

Kasumi still looked worried. "What about Frost? She's a magus, maybe she can help?" 

Her words were met by uncomprehending looks. "Frost?" Akane asked, "Who's that?" 

Kasumi shook her head. "You don't know? She's a Chinese Amazon like Shampoo. I suppose if you don't know her, she must still be in China." 

Shampoo was shaking her head firmly. "Is no Frost among Amazons. Great-Grandmother only one in tribe know any magic." 

Johnathon let go of Kasumi's shoulder and sat back. "Well then, all we can do right now is hope. Maybe someone over there can help our Kasumi return home." He looked at Shampoo. "Shampoo, can you get a message to Cologne?" 

The purple haired Amazon nodded. "Shampoo will, but no know if will help. Great-grandmother know many things, but crossing dimensions? I think is not likely." 

Dr, Tofu stood. "I wish I could help more, but I'm afraid this is all out of my power. I should go and open the clinic now..." His gaze was on Kasumi, his words came slowly. 

Understanding, Nabiki stood as well, casually stretching, and 'accidentally' breaking Tofu's line of sight on Kasumi. The Chiropractor shook his head and looked at Shampoo. "Shall we go?" 

Shampoo stood as well, nodding. She turned to Johnathon. "Shampoo will go send message now, will come if needed." 

Johnathon, nodded to her, and to the doctor. "You've done all you could, doctor, thank you. Thank you as well, Shampoo." 

Ranma and Akane smiled gratefully at the pair as they left. Akane reached up and gripped Shampoo's hand. "Thanks, Shampoo." The Amazon nodded, the she and her fiancee left. 

Akane sighed and glanced at Kasumi. Suddenly she smiled. "Hey Kasumi? Would you like to spar? It'd take your mind off your troubles." 

Kasumi looked dubious. "Well I don't know..." 

Akane nodded at her. "Come on, I won't mind if your better than me. Let's go out to the dojo." 

Kasumi sighed, then shrugged. "Alright Akane, although I think I should change clothes first." 

Soon, in a gi borrowed from Soun, Kasumi faced off with Akane in the dojo. Curious, Ryoga, Nabiki, Ranma, and Johnathon gathered to watch. As the two combatants squared off, Ranma whispered to Johnathon. "What about the Sailor Senshi? They know about other dimensions and stuff don't they?" 

Johnathon whispered back, shaking his head. "I called them. They canceled their classes at the dojo to go on vacation right? They're not back yet, and didn't leave a current phone number. I left messages with Rei's grandfather and the Tsukino's for them to call me if they check in, but until they do we'll just have to wait." 

Ranma sighed. "I should have known." They both turned back to the fight, which was starting to get out of the preliminary stages. 

Kasumi dodged away from another series of punches, amazed at her opponent's level of skill. '_This Akane is much better than the one I know. She's not as fast or as strong as Ukyo, but she's close._' As if to prove her point, Akane broke into a slightly clumsy and slow version of Ukyo's move, the 'chestnut fist'. Even if it was slower than Ukyo's version, it was faster than Kasumi could block. Kasumi spun away after taking half a dozen light hits. 

"Oh my. Akane, you're very good!" Kasumi smiled at the younger girl as she bounced about the dojo, evading Akane's attempts to close with her. 

Akane grinned wryly as she attempted to catch the more agile older woman. "Thanks. Ranma's been training me pretty intensively lately." 

Kasumi bounced off three walls and came in on Akane's side, tagging her with a snap kick. "I can tell." 

Akane spun with the blow and counter attacked, driving Kasumi back again. Johnathon glanced over at Ranma and Ryoga and spoke quietly. "Kasumi's holding back a bit, isn't she?" 

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, but not a lot. I figure she's got a few advanced moves, as well as that chi attack. Still, she obviously doesn't know the chestnut fist. If Kasumi doesn't use one of her more powerful moves, Akane could win this." Ryoga shook his head. "Nope, not going to happen, Akane doesn't stand a chance." 

Johnathon blinked, turning back to the match. "No? Akane seems to have an edge in speed, and Kasumi's not going to use any chi attacks..." 

Ranma peered intently at the two fighters, watching Kasumi take another series of punches after getting in a few blows herself. "No, Ryoga's right, I missed it." 

Johnathon stared. "What?" 

Ranma nodded at Kasumi. "Kasumi's gonna outlast Akane. She's a lot stronger than she's letting on... and she's using some sort of channeling technique to keep her strength up. Akane can't keep up the chestnut fist speed much longer." Ranma was correct. After a few minutes Akane's speed flagged, and Kasumi quickly took advantage. In moments it was over. Kasumi, looking relatively fresh, gave Akane a hand up. "Ranma's done a great job training you, Akane, you're really very, very good." 

Akane looked pleased. "Really?" 

Kasumi nodded. "Really. You're easily as good as the Ranma on my world." 

Akane grinned slightly at that, imagining being better than Ranma. Ranma raised an eyebrow at Kasumi's words, but surprised most present by not saying a word. Johnathon stood. "Why don't we take a break. I'm going to help Nodoka-san with lunch, it will be ready in half an hour or so. 

Ranma grabbed Ryoga's arm as everyone else started moving inside. "Hey Ryoga, I got an idea. Let's see if we can hunt down Happosai. If we find him, I'll bet he's still got that mirror." Ryoga shrugged then nodded. Ranma called out to Johnathon. "Hey! Don't hold lunch for us man! We'll get something while we're out! We'll be back before dinner though." 

Ryoga, listening, suddenly glared at Ranma. "Hey, why am I going with you? You can't just go and tell me what to do!" 

Ranma shrugged. "Hey, I just figured I might need the help. If he's found some way to get his strength back, I'll need help taking the freak down. The two of us though, we should be able to handle him even at full strength." 

Ryoga blinked. "Oh... well, OK, I'll come along." The two teenaged martial artists left quickly, bounding off in their usual fashion. 

Nabiki shook her head disbelievingly. "I didn't just hear that. Ranma being diplomatic?" 

Akane smiled at her sister. "He's been practicing." Her smile widened as she looked at Nabiki. "Speaking of practicing..." 

Nabiki sighed. "Right, I'll go get my Gi." 

Johnathon smiled at the two girls and turned to walk into the kitchen. Kasumi followed after him. "Johnathon-san, may I help you in the kitchen?" 

Johnathon blinked. "Certainly... Kasumi" His face took on a half frown. "It's strange, I don't really know what to call you... Kasumi. I keep wanting to treat you like my wife, and you're not her...." He looked away. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out very well." 

Kasumi shook her head in denial. "That's OK. It must be very difficult for you. Kasumi is fine. Why don't we go into the kitchen?" 

He nodded slowly, then led the way. They began making preparations for lunch. Nodoka excused herself quickly, sensing that they wanted to talk, and it was tense enough with just the two of them. For awhile they worked quietly, just commenting on the menu and preparations. Before long though they had a break where there was nothing to do but wait. Kasumi broke the silence. "You miss her, don't you." It was more of a statement than a question. As she said it she felt it was an inadequate description. 

Johnathon answered any ways. "More than anything. We've been separated before, in one way or another... too much. We've been married only two months now, yet we've been together, as man and wife, for only around two weeks of that." Kasumi looked sympathetic. "Why was that?" 

Johnathon sighed. He paused a long moment looking at the oven before answering. "We were going to get married with along Ranma and Akane. Soun had his heart set on a double wedding. Then Cologne returned from China early, and used the Cat's Tongue point on Kasumi. She said Ranma would marry Shampoo, or Kasumi would never get the cure. Ranma and Akane couldn't marry, or Kasumi would never be cured, but we still could. I married her that night. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her...." He faltered. Kasumi waited patiently for him to go on. Johnathon sighed and continued. "We had one, magical night together... that morning she was splashed by Happosai, and stuck as a cat." 

Kasumi gasped in horror. "For... how long?" 

Johnathon closed his eyes. "We managed to turn her back to human twice. For two days we were able to be together thanks to Shampoo bringing us the water of life... but it didn't last. Kasumi was splashed again, and their was nothing more we could do, for almost another month. Except for those two days, Kasumi was a cat for over a month and a half. Dr. Tofu finally challenged Shampoo and Ranma, and was engaged to Shampoo. Cologne delivered the Phoenix pill ten days ago. We were finally together. I even got to introduce her to my parents... and now she's gone again." 

Kasumi sighed. "I'm so sorry, Johnathon-san. I wish she was here instead of me." 

He nodded. "I know. It's not your fault, Kasumi. We'll fix this." 

Kasumi smiled softly at his confident tone. '_It's easy to see sometimes why she picked him...._' She then glanced away. "So, Ranma and Akane... I didn't see a ring on Akane's hand, did they ever get married? You didn't say." 

Johnathon glanced back at her. "Soon. They didn't want to rush into it, but they plan to wed right after school starts. The timing's not the best, but they didn't want to wait any longer." 

Kasumi looked thoughtful. "They seem to get along well. In my world they grew up together. They treat each other as brother and sister. They fought the engagement so hard that when I returned father and Genma decided to switch it to me." Johnathon blinked, "Oh? So how is that going?" 

Kasumi sighed. "I don't know really. At first I accepted out of family duty. I also wanted to give Ranma and Akane a chance to find out who they really cared about with out the pressure of the engagement." She thought about it for a moment. "Well, with everything that's happened since, especially finding out that I'm married to Shampoo... I don't know what to think about me and Ranma. Ranma's a very nice boy. Much like your Ranma here in fact. I don't think he's all that comfortable with me turning into a man, or with me being a better martial artist than he is. We haven't even really gone on a date yet." She paused thoughtfully. "He's been very supportive and understanding... but I'm not so sure he'd want to be married to me, even if I could get out of the marriage to Shampoo without hurting her." 

Johnathon smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't sell yourself short, Kasumi. I'm sure he does like you. Our Ranma's never been good at expressing his feelings, I'm sure your Ranma's the same way." He grinned. "What's not to like? You are a wonderful person, kind, compassionate, gorgeous. What guy in his right mind could resist?" 

Kasumi blinked. "Do you really think so? You think I'm gorgeous?" 

Johnathon nodded. "Absolutely. You are the second most beautiful woman I have ever seen, after my wife of course." 

Kasumi giggled. "Flatterer. I'm going to tell your wife about this." 

Johnathon chuckled in response, hiding his sudden growing nervousness. '_She is gorgeous..._' He controlled his breathing, which suddenly wanted to come out in puffs. '_Forgive me, Kasumi-chan._' Johnathon shook his head. '_I really do... find her attractive. She's so full of energy, and those muscles... umph!_' Johnathon frowned, looking away from the woman next to him. '_Down boy! What the hell is wrong with me? This is not my wife, she's married to Shampoo and engaged to Ranma, and I'm married to my own Kasumi!_' He closed his eyes, picturing his wife, remembering their last night together. He opened his eyes to see Kasumi peering at him curiously. He tried not to blush at the thoughts that had been running through his head, and failed. 

Kasumi looked embarrassed and glanced away. "Ah...." 

Johnathon coughed. "Ah...." He looked at the stove. "I wonder how lunch is doing?" 

Kasumi sighed to herself in mild relief and turned to the stove as well, grateful for the distraction. '_Oh, my. He's attracted to me. I look just like his wife... and she's gone. What if we can't find a way to switch us back? What am I going to do... about him?_' 

Just then they both noticed two things. High pitched laughter, and a slight whiff of gas coming through the kitchen door. Johnathon whirled. "Kodachi? It can't be...." He rushed out of the kitchen door, holding his breath. Kasumi followed quickly, copying his actions. They entered the living room, to see trailing wisps of gas leaving the room, and Soun, Genma and Nodoka lying unconscious around the table. 

Kodachi entered the room, twirling her ribbon. "Where is my Ranma-sama?" She said imperiously. 

Johnathon's eye's narrowed. "Kodachi...." He spoke calmly, concealing his anger. "When did you get out of the... hospital?" 

She laughed again, the sound was chilling. "They could not hold a Kuno of noble birth, such as myself! Now peasant, I repeat, Where is my Ranma-sama?" 

Johnathon glanced behind her. "He's out." '_Where are Akane and Nabiki?_' 

Kodachi didn't miss his glance. "If you're looking for your sisters-in-law, they will recover... if they receive this in time." She held up a small vial. "Of course, if my Ranma-sama isn't delivered to me within half an hour or so, it will be too late." 

Johnathon gasped. "You poisoned them?" 

Kodachi sniffed. "Hardly a challenge for one of my skills. Now where is my Ranma?" 

Johnathon glared at her, carefully keeping his eyes on her, and not on the figure silently creeping up on her. An instant later Kasumi pounced, having gone around through the house after hearing Johnathon ask Kodachi about the hospital. 

Kasumi captured the hand with the vial and took the container efficiently away. "That's enough, Kodachi." She said quietly. 

Kodachi gaped at Kasumi. "What? The housewife? How is this possible? I planned for every contingency!" With a sudden shriek of rage, Kodachi pulled a spiked club out of thin air and attacked Kasumi with it. Kasumi disarmed her in an instant and pinned her wrist, turning Kodachi's body in toward her own and holding onto her side. Kasumi handed off the vial to Johnathon and secured her grip on Kodachi with her free hand. The deranged gymnast struggled wildly, with strength born of insanity, but Kasumi's greater strength and skill were more than enough to hold her securely. 

"What's wrong with Kodachi?" Kasumi asked, sounding worried. 

Johnathon groaned. "She's certifiably insane. Kodachi must have escaped from the institution." He ran towards the dojo. "Hold onto her." When he arrived he was relieved to see Akane shaking her head as she started to recover from the effects of the sleeping gas that Kodachi had apparently used on her, attested to by the bouquet of black roses on the floor. Nabiki still lay unconscious next to them. 

Akane groaned and sat up, and Johnathon knelt down by her. "Akane? How are you feeling? Kodachi said she poisoned you." 

Akane shook her head to clear it. "I'm OK, just sleeping gas, I think. She must of been bluffing." 

Johnathon frowned. "Better make sure." He went over to Nabiki and scooped her up. "We're going to Dr. Tofu's right after I call the Kuno mansion and the police." 

Calling the Kuno mansion, Johnathon was surprised to get a police sergeant. Apparently Kodachi's escape from the mental hospital had not gone unnoticed. The police had gone to the Kuno mansion first, and found it deserted. "We were about to send some men over there, sir." The sergeant informed Johnathon. 

Johnathon quickly briefed the sergeant on the situation at the Tendo dojo, and was promised an immediate response. Johnathon then went back into the living room. "Kasumi, can you hold onto Kodachi until the police arrive?" 

Kasumi nodded. "I'll manage. What's wrong with her? I can't believe she's gotten so bad." 

Johnathon sighed. "She's that bad. We can talk about this later, but right now I've got to get Akane and Nabiki to the doctor." 

Kasumi nodded. "Go. I'll handle Kodachi." 

Johnathon picked up Nabiki again and looked down at Akane. "Can you make it?" 

Akane stood, a bit unsteadily. "I'm feeling stronger every minute. I think it was just the sleeping gas." 

Johnathon nodded. "I hope so, but better safe than dead." 

Akane nodded and they headed out the door. Nabiki woke up halfway there, but didn't object to being carried the rest of the way. Dr. Tofu soon discovered a needle mark on both Akane and Nabiki, but just as quickly discovered that they were only suffering a mild reaction from a poison antidote. That poison was in the vial carried by Johnathon, that Kodachi had claimed was the antidote. After careful testing, the doctor recommended a small dose of the poison to eliminate the side effects of the antidote Kodachi had administered, apparently by mistake. (Privately Nabiki thought that Kodachi probably planned it that way, thinking Ranma would overreact and use the 'antidote' immediately.) 

When they returned to the Dojo, Kodachi had been taken by the police, and a single detective remained to take their statements. As little real damage had been done, the Tendo's declined to press charges. Kodachi of course, was to be returned to the hospital, there to remain for some time under much higher security, as she had apparently fooled her doctor into thinking she wasn't dangerous. 

When the detective had left, Akane wondered out loud. "Did Kodachi make a mistake with the poisons?" 

Nabiki was surprised. '_Guess I'm not the only one who found that suspicious._' She didn't voice her thoughts aloud however. 

Kasumi shook her head. "I don't think she did. Perhaps there is a part of her that didn't want to hurt you. I think she still has a lot of good inside her. It's just a matter of bringing out that good and nurturing it." 

She explained what she knew about the Kodachi on her world. How the presence of a close friend, Akane, and a mother figure, Nodoka, had had moderated the insanity that otherwise might of sent her Kodachi down the same path as theirs. It was sobering to Kasumi to think what might have become of the Kodachi on her world, she promised herself that she would watch the Kuno girl a little closer in the future. 

Nodoka and Akane had a different sobering thought. '_I wasn't there for this Kodachi. If I had been Kodachi's friend/mother, maybe she would be OK now._' 

Kasumi noticed their long faces and was quick to reassure them. "You couldn't do done anything. You didn't even know Kodachi until this year, right? There's nothing you could of done." 

Akane sighed. "Still, I did know her this last year and I did nothing. I wish..." She sighed again. "I think I'll go talk to Kuno again, when ever he comes home. Ignoring him isn't going to change things. I'll take Ranma, we both need to talk to Kuno again." 

There was a contemplative silence as everyone dug into their delayed lunch. Soun broke the silence. "So has anyone come up with with an idea how to bring our Kasumi home, and return this Kasumi?" 

There was a series of doubtful looks exchanged around the table. Genma spoke up after a bit. "I have an idea old friend. To return our Kasumi, in exchange for this Kasumi, we should simply recreate the events before their exchange." 

Soun nodded. "Yes, yes, sensible suggestion old friend. Yes, recreate the events." He turned to Johnathon and Kasumi. "So Johnathon-san, you were the last person to see our Kasumi, do you think you could help this Kasumi to recreate those events?" 

Johnathon stopped breathing for several seconds. "Ah, I don't think that would be such a good idea... besides, wouldn't our Kasumi also have to be doing what this Kasumi was doing, at the same time, for the true recreation of events?" 

Kasumi was starting to look mildly embarrassed. '_I woke up to him this morning... naked. Johnathon and Kasumi were only recently married, were they... having sex last night?_' She glanced selfconciously at Nabiki. 

Nabiki was actually blushing a bit as well, Kasumi remembered that Nabiki's room was the closet to the one she had woken up in. Nabiki noticed Kasumi's embarrassed glance and smirked a bit. "Gee daddy,, the only way that would work would be for Johnathon and Kasumi to 'recreate' the events of last night over and over, until our Kasumi does what ever this Kasumi did last night." 

Soun, completely having missed the sarcasm, nodded his head thoughtfully. "Hmm, you may have something there, Nabiki." 

Nodoka rolled her eyes. "Soun, dear, you are aware that Johnathon and Kasumi are newlyweds?" 

Akane nodded, blushing but also hiding a silly grin behind her hand. 

Soun blinked. "Eh, what?" He paused, understanding finally crossing his face, then embarrassment. "Ah... yes... ah." 

Genma obviously had just realized what his wife was hinting at as well. "Ah, of course... perhaps it's not necessary to recreate all the events of last night, perhaps just the last thing that happened..." 

Everyone stared at him threateningly. Genma faded backwards slowly. "On second thought, perhaps that wouldn't work either...." With a splash, a panda rolled about the yard, pretending to be invisible. 

Nabiki smirked again, and decided to get a little pay back for her last few sleepless nights. Johnathon and Kasumi tried to be quiet... but still it was practically impossible to ignore what was going on in the next room every night. "Oh I don't know." She started sweetly. "I'm sure Johnathon wouldn't dislike 'recreating' last nights events, would you big brother?" 

Johnathon tried hard not to blush too badly. Then he protested. "Nabiki! I'm a married man. Happily married!" 

Nabiki smiled knowingly. "I've ben quite aware of that, these last few days. However, that was not a denial." 

Akane glared at her sister. "Nabiki, leave John-san alone! I can't believe you'd suggest that he and... I can't believe...!" 

Nabiki raised a hand. "Just kidding, Akane. Besides, I'm surprised that you're the one to protest. I mean, I am next to your room too..." 

Akane blinked, and shut up, pretending to be innocent. 

Nodoka and Soun glanced at Akane interestedly. Soun nodded, murmuring to himself. "Hmm, about time I say. Yes, about time." 

Nodoka also nodded. "I did suspect... it is good they are marrying so soon." She looked every bit as pleased as Soun at her 'manly' son. 

Akane buried her face in her hands and groaned. "Nabiki!" 

Nabiki just smiled and looked innocent. "What? Me?" 

Johnathon shook his head wryly. He and Kasumi had been aware of Akane and Ranma's recent 'activities' but he'd decided to let them bring it up, since they intended to marry soon, and Akane had been taking precautions for some time. '_Ranma's due for an unpleasant surprise when he gets back. I wonder if the wedding will be moved up now? I don't think it really matters._' 

Kasumi was incredulous at Nabiki's suggestion that Ranma and Akane were... Kasumi blushed. '_It's hard to believe. Ranma and Akane are so much closer on this world than mine. My Ranma doesn't feel that way about Akane at all, does he?_' Kasumi shook her head faintly. '_No of course not, he treats her like a sister._' Kasumi was still blushing faintly. '_I wonder, what it might be like..._' Inadvertently she pictured Ranma's face. '_He's younger than me but...._' Kasumi willed the image away. '_If we marry, it will happen I suppose, but that's not guaranteed by any means._' She sighed. '_I'm equally likely to end up with Shampoo, and I'm already married to her, technically._' Kasumi found herself wondering what might happen between her and Shampoo. '_Shampoo is attracted to my male form. She wants us to be married in truth rather than in writing. I don't know if I can be what she wants me to be, without losing myself._' 

Time passed slowly. As it started to get dark, Ranma and Ryoga returned from a fruitless search. Genma and Soun grinned as the pigtailed martial artist entered. "Ranma my boy!" Genma exclaimed. "We've heard about recent events!" 

Soun took on a stern look. "I'm glad to hear you and Akane are getting along, son. I must however, insist you push up the wedding date." 

Ranma blinked and took a look in Akane's direction. She nodded imperceptibly. He sat down heavily and tried to keep his breathing slow. Ryoga glanced from Ranma to Akane, suspicions flaring, but said nothing. Ranma gathered himself. He and Akane had discussed this possibility earlier. Still, it wasn't easy. 

Ranma nodded and spoke. "I intend to marry Akane as soon as it's convenient, Mr. Tendo. We set the date for next month to give us time to prepare. We don't want to be rushed again." 

Soun looked about to protest, and Nodoka intervened. "You have a date picked out?" 

Akane nodded quickly. "The eighth, on Sunday. That way we can break it to the school first. We've already made some arrangements...." 

Nodoka nodded. "That sounds fine, dear. I don't think there's a need to rush this faster, with things as they are... do you, Soun?" 

Soun blinked, then surrendered. "The eighth. Very well. I will be looking forward to it." 

Ranma and Akane looked astonished at their easy victory. 

Nodoka brought them down to earth. "So, Akane, how have you been feeling recently? Any sickness in the morning? Might we perhaps be expecting a change in the near future?" 

Akane blushed as she caught Nodoka's implications. "N-no... Auntie. We've been... taking precautions... I'm really not ready to...." 

Nodoka looked mildly disappointed. "Oh. Well, there's no need to wait any longer, Akane my dear. There's nothing wrong with your first being a month or two premature.... I'm sure Kasumi and I could help you until you're finished with school." 

Ranma looked confused, while Kasumi just look a bit stunned. Akane's eyes were a bit wide, but she couldn't think of anything to say. 

Nodoka smiled reassuringly, and stood. "Well, as it is getting late, my husband and I will be going. We'll return tomorrow morning." 

Genma stood and followed his wife obediently, and they left together. 

Johnathon stood as well. "Kasumi, could you help me with dinner?" 

Kasumi shook herself out of her shock and blinked. "Hmm? Oh, certainly, Johnathon-san." 

When they were alone in the kitchen, Kasumi quietly spoke up. "What are you going to do? About your Kasumi? 

Johnathon glanced at her. "I don't know... what do you mean?" 

Kasumi sighed. "About everything... what do you thing we should do about getting her back? What if we.. if we... can't get her back." 

Johnathon's eyes flashed and his words came out harsh. "Don't even think that. We'll get her back. I'll get her back. It'll happen!" 

Kasumi sighed, almost in apology. "Oh, I very much hope you're right. I'm sorry. I won't mention it again." 

Johnathon's look and voice softened. "No, I'm sorry. I have no reason to snap at you. You have a good question... all I can say is, I'm not giving up. We just have to wait and see if we can find someone who can help." He shook his head. "I don't want to consider not getting her back. For now... for now we'll make do. I'll move into the guest room with Ryoga until this is resolved. You should sleep in our room... I mean where my Kasumi sleeps... usually. Perhaps Genma had a small point at least.... If you're in the same spot as you appeared... I don't know how you changed places in the first place... but if there's any chance...." 

Kasumi nodded. "That seems best...." She broke off and they went back to preparing dinner. After several minutes she broke the silence. "Was there anything.... Do you remember anything about last night... that might have caused... what happened?" 

Johnathon shook his head. "No, nothing, nothing at all. That's the worse part, really, not knowing how it happened." He frowned. "There had to be something... anything. There has to be a reason this happened. Things like this don't just happen by themselves. It has to have been caused by something, or someone." 

Kasumi nodded. "That's reasonable, but what, or who?" 

Johnathon shrugged. "I can't say. The Jusenkyo curse might have something to do with it... From everything I've heard and experienced, the curse tends to make our lives more chaotic. That might be an exaggeration... but perhaps there is more to the curse than just transformation. If it's a who, however... then it could have been... well, there's no way to tell, really. Here, there's no one that wishes Kasumi harm. I can't think of anyone who would cause her to vanish." 

Kasumi sighed again. "I'm afraid I can think of a few people who might wish me gone in my world... but I'm here now, and there's no way to find out." 

Johnathon nodded, frowning again. "You're right. There's nothing we can do about someone in your world. The only thing we can do is assume there is something we can do here." 

Kasumi shrugged helplessly. "But what?" 

Johnathon shrugged back. "What do we know? You both have several things in common, besides the fact that you are both Kasumi Tendo. There's the Jusenkyo curse... I wouldn't think that's meaningless. Assuming that there are many different universes, I would hazard a guess not that many Kasumi Tendo's have a Jusenkyo curse." 

Kasumi furrowed her brow. "That does sound reasonable. Your Kasumi and I also have a few other things in common. Cologne used the Cat's Tongue on both of us, and we were both cured of it after over a month.... We're both married... technically at least. We were both sleeping at the time it happened...." 

Johnathon nodded, then paused. "Ah, this is a bit... impolite, but... you said you were technically married to Shampoo...." 

Kasumi nodded slowly. "Yes, why do you ask?" 

Johnathon looked away. "It's none of my business of course, but...." 

Kasumi blinked. "You want to know if Shampoo and I... sleep together?" She blushed simultaneously with her counterpart's husband. 

Johnathon winced. "Y-yes.... It might be... significant... if you were... doing what Kasumi and I were... doing... at the same time....." He flinched. "That's really, REALLY none of my business. You don't have to answer." 

Kasumi, still blushing furiously, shook her head. "No... it's OK. Shampoo has her own room. We've never... done... anything... like that...." 

Johnathon nodded quickly. "Right, say no more." He looked embarrassed and relieved at the same time. "That means, probably, that... that, has nothing to do with you and my Kasumi changing places." 

Kasumi blinked, then nodded. "You're right." She glanced wearily at him, then smiled. "You were actually considering what Mr. Saotome said, weren't you?" 

Johnathon blinked. "What? No! No way! I wasn't suggesting that we.... I wouldn't!" 

Kasumi shook her head with a chuckle. "Don't worry about it. I'm teasing." She smiled again, sincerely. "Let's finish up dinner, shall we?" 

Johnathon sighed and nodded. "Sure." 

Dinner went quietly enough. Johnathon's announcement that he would be sharing the guest room with Ryoga came as no surprise. Everyone went to bed soon after dinner. 

Ranma checked up on C-chan, who had been shut up in his room ever since Kasumi had come back. The kitten was happy to see him, and hungry, so Ranma got him some food and water. He played with the kitten for awhile after it had finished, feeling guilty about keeping him cooped up. 

Akane slid his door open as Ranma was busy rubbing the kitten's stomach. 

She smiled warmly at the scene. "Ranma...." 

The pigtailed martial artist looked over at his fiancee. She was in her pajamas and looked extraordinarily cute. 

Akane winked at him. "I was thinking, Ranma... since everyone knows now... about us... that maybe... maybe I could sleep in here tonight?" 

Ranma swallowed. "S-sure, Akane. I'd... I'd like that...." 

Kasumi was restless in the unfamiliar bed. When she finally did get to sleep, it was fitful and plagued with nightmares. At one point she woke up on the floor, soaked with sweat, the image of a fearsome cat like monster, hunting her, foremost on her mind. 

Kasumi checked the clock. '_3:30 in the morning. I should be sleeping._' She sat down on the side of the bed, fingering the unfamiliar night gown she had borrowed from her other selves dresser. '_I'm not used to sleeping like this...._' Kasumi shook her head. '_It's more than that... it's Johnathon... I'm... I'm petrified of his cursed form... and he normally sleeps here...._' Kasumi shook her head wildly from side to side. '_No! I won't let my fears control me! Johnathon seems like a nice man. He wouldn't hurt me.... It's just my fear... just a dream._' 

Kasumi sighed and got to her feet. '_Might as well work out a bit, until I can go to sleep without waking up again._' Kasumi rummaged through her counterpart's clothing, and finally gave up. "Nothing to train in. I wonder if Johnathon would mind if I borrowed some of his things...." 

After a bit of searching she found a black tee shirt and sweat pants that fit well enough, if a bit long. It was just a bit longer than what she usually wore, her male form would probably fill it out just fine. She slipped out of her other selves room and headed quickly for the dojo. Moments after she closed the door a silent white flash came from the bed, but there was no one to see. 

Kasumi reached the dojo without making a sound. She went to the center, bowed to the family shrine, then began a simple kata, looking for balance in the art. Kasumi went from kata to kata, advancing slowly in difficulty and speed until she was at the peak of her skill. When she hit her peak she held it, and pushed for more speed. Kasumi felt herself getting sloppy, and slowed down, finished the final kata at normal speed. She stopped, feeling lightly fatigued, and started heading into bed. 

As Kasumi exited the dojo she noticed it was raining lightly. She hurried inside, but the change manifested before she got into the house. Kasumi debated changing back, then decided against it, not wanting to wake anyone in the house this early in the morning. She snuck back into her counterpart's room and slipped into bed after pulling off her slightly wet outer clothing. As she was male, she didn't bother to put on a dry shirt before going to sleep. 

***************************************************

Kasumi met up with Artemis just outside the fence. He grinned at her in a way totally impossible for an ordinary cat, then quirked his head at the street. "Come on, I'll take you to the Senshi." She nodded to him and they ran off down the street together. Kasumi put aside her questioning thoughts about the origins of moon cats for a few moments and let her self relax and enjoy the run. 

Kasumi usually disliked her curse quite a bit, but there were moments where she felt comfortable with it, even enjoyed it. She loved the balance, speed and agility she gained as a cat, the enhanced senses, the freedom of not having to act in any specific way. As a cat she was as free as a child again, with no responsibilities, no housework, just playing, napping or climbing trees... 

She sighed internally, becoming melancholy once more as they ran. '_The price is too high, the loss of my, well, I suppose you could say my humanity, the inconvenience of not having hands, of being so small and helpless. No I'd give up the curse in an instant, if there was a way to do so. The small pleasures of being a cat don't compensate for the pain of not being human._' She lept over a bus station's bench. '_But soemtimes it IS fun._' 

She looked about at the route ahead, wondering where Artemis was taking her. She sighed as she realized there was no was no way to ask, and drifted back into her sad thoughts as they ran. '_The worst part of having the curse is the pain it causes the ones I love._' She thought, '_Especially Johnathon. The month I was stuck because of the Cat's Tongue, that had to be the worst month of my life. I hope I never have to go through that again!_' 

Artemis led her across town and down to the river. She had learned from her sisters that this was where Ranma, or at least her worlds Ranma came when he wanted to be alone. '_I wonder if my counterpart comes here often?_' She and the moon cat paused at the top of the embankment and she peered down curiously. There, under the bridge, five sailor suited heroines of love and justice, and one black moon cat stood waiting for them. 

Artemis glanced at Kasumi. She nodded at him, and went running down to the girls. Sailor Mercury was the first to spot her coming and stepped forward. Kasumi hesitated and stopped several feet away until Artemis caught up to her. He joined her and sat down on his haunches to face the Senshi. "Hello girls, Luna! I'd like you to meet Kasumi." 

Sailor Mercury smiled and stepped forward again and squatted down get closer to her. "Hello, Kasumi! It's certainly a pleasure to meet you!" 

Kasumi did her best to bow. As a cat it came out more like a curtsy, but Mercury understood. "We'll do our best to help you, Kasumi." She stood then and activated her visor, then brought the Mercury computer out of it's extra dimensional pocket. 

As the Senshi of the innermost planet began taking readings and making notations in her computer, Luna and the other four Senshi came up to greet Kasumi as well. Sailor Mars sketched a short bow, feeling slightly silly bowing to a cat. "Uh, hello Kasumi, it's nice to meet you." 

Kasumi bowed back, and Sailor Moon goggled at her before turning to look at her guardian cat. "Wow! Luna she looks just like you!" The enthusiastic girl knelt down to get a closer look at Kasumi. "Hi Kasumi, I'm Sailor Moon!" 

Kasumi smiled to herself and bowed again, thinking. '_She's so earnest and happy, just like Usagi-chan in my world._' 

The senshi's erstwhile leader quirked her head so one of her pony tails touched the ground and asked, "So, how long have you been a cat, Kasumi?" 

Kasumi blinked and shrugged helplessly. Sailor Jupiter lightly chided her Princess. "She's not like our two cats Sailor Moon. She can't talk when she's a cat." She frowned then looked down at Kasumi apologetically. "Can you?" 

Kasumi shook her head no. 

Venus looked thoughtful then and squatted down as well. "Would you like us to get you some hot water so you can change back?" 

Kasumi seemed to hesitate almost reluctantly, but nodded. Mina smiled. "OK!" She turned to survey their surroundings. "Now where can we get some hot water?" 

Kasumi meowed for attention and pointed at Sailor Mars. The Senshi of Fire blinked. "Well, I can do hot... but where do I get the water?" 

Venus smiled wider and pointed to the river. "There's plenty right there!" 

Mars looked at the river and frowned. "I don't know, the river is moving pretty fast for me to easily heat up a section of it." 

Kasumi meowed for attention again. The Senshi turned to look at her, and she pointed to Sailor Mercury, who was still busy taking readings. 

Sailor Moon looked confused. "Sailor Mercury does fog or ice... How's that going to help?" 

Mars snorted. "That's water meatball-head!" 

Moon stuck her tongue out at Mars, and said. "Bleah! Why are you always so mean to me?" 

Sailor Mars returned fire. "Cause you deserve it, you meatball-head!" 

Kasumi, Artemis, Luna and the other two Senshi exchanged wearied looks. Kasumi walked up to Sailor Jupiter and meowed at her, trying to explain something in a primitive sign language. 

Jupiter sighed for Kasumi's sake. She sat down next to her and paid attention, but she wasn't getting whatever message Kasumi was trying to tell her. "What are you trying to tell me Kasumi? Don't you want to be changed back?" 

Kasumi nodded. 

"Then what is it?" 

Kasumi tugged at Jupiter's short skirt and sighed again, seeing the incomprehension in the younger girls face. 

"Difficult to explain like that, huh." Jupiter noted. 

Sailor's Mars and Moon halted their tongue war and went over to Sailor Mercury. Rei asked, "Hey, Mercury, do you think you could produce some water?" 

Mercury blinked in momentary confusion, having been too involved with her computer to catch the earlier conversation, but then she nodded. "Oh, to change Kasumi back into her human form?" She looked thoughtful. "Well, I've never used my powers in quite that way, but I don't see why not." She wrinkled her nose. "I don't think I can do hot water though." 

Mars nodded. "I'll handle the heat, you handle the water, OK?" 

Sailor Mercury nodded back. "OK. I'm about done taking readings of Kasumi's cat form anyway. It might help if I scanned her as a human." She turned to point at a spot nearby. "How about we practice over there?" 

Rei nodded. "All right. Show me what you have in mind, and I'll figure out how to heat it up." 

After a couple of tries, Sailor Mercury produced a slow moving, medium sized ball of water. Sailor Mars nodded, and signaled her to try it again. This time as the ball shot out, Mars nailed it with a small ball of flame. The ball of water steamed a bit, but only lost a little volume before hitting the ground. Mercury tapped her visor. "44 degrees, Mars. Just a little bit less and you've got it." They tried again, producing a slightly cooler ball of water. "40 degrees." Mercury announced. "Kasumi-san, we're ready for you!" 

Kasumi obediently walked over to them and sat down in the line of fire. Mercury and Mars concentrated, and Mercury counted down. "OK, three, two, one, now!" The two Senshi summoned their powers together. 

As they did so, Sailor Jupiter snapped her fingers. "Now I get it! Kasumi was trying to tell me that..." 

With a splash, Kasumi was transformed back into her human form, crouched naked on all fours. Jupiter sighed, placed one hand over her eyes and finished the sentence. "That she wasn't wearing any clothes." 

Kasumi sat back, pulling her knees up to her chest and trying not to blush. Sailor Moon 'eeped' and turned red as a beet. Mars covered her mouth and turned away also blushing. Sailor's Venus's eyes were wide and her mouth open. "Oh dear." Mercury just blinked. 

Makoto sighed and shook her head. She looked around at the others, and noticed them all doing the same. Normally she would of just grabbed someone's sweater or jacket to give to Kasumi, but all they were wearing were their skimpy fukus. Suddenly she blinked at the obvious answer. "I know, everybody transform back." 

Sailor Moon looked at her, concerned, "Huh? But..." 

Artemis interrupted her. "It's alright, Kasumi already knows who you are." 

Sailor Moon blinked. "Oh yeah, that's right... but why transform?" 

Makoto had already done so. "So we can loan Kasumi something to wear!" 

Kasumi smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you Makoto-chan." 

Usagi nodded, still blushing, and transformed, followed by the other Senshi. She pulled off the light jacket she was wearing and walked over to Kasumi. "Here, you can borrow my jacket." 

Kasumi smiled hesitantly, eyeing the jacket. Rei shook her head. "That's no good, Usagi, Kasumi's obviously taller than you." She looked around the group. "And unless someone's wearing another skirt...." She blushed slightly. "Never mind.. Makoto, you're tall enough, why don't you lend Kasumi your sweat-shirt. It'd hang down far enough I think." 

Makoto hesitated, blushing now herself. "Well, I'm not wearing... a shirt under this." She shrugged helplessly, then sighed and began pulling the sweatshirt up. "It's not a problem." Makoto pulled it over her head, leaving her chest covered only by her bra. "Usagi, lend me your jacket OK?" She said as she handed the sweat-shirt to Kasumi. 

Usagi nodded and handed it over. Makoto pulled it on with difficulty. It was much to small, and it showed. Makoto's arms stuck almost halfway out of the sleeves, and she was having great difficulty zipping it up. Ami giggled suddenly and shook her head. "Makoto, why don't you borrow my sweater. It'll stretch, and you can roll up the sleeves. Usagi's jacket looks silly on you." 

Makoto expelled the breath she had been holding and sighed in relief. A quick clothing exchange later everyone was almost decent. Kasumi was standing in Makoto's sweatshirt, which thankfully went down to mid thigh. It was much less then what she preferred to wear, but recent months had gotten her used to wearing whatever was available. Makoto wore Ami's sweater. It was too small, but not outrageously so, and Ami was still wearing a long sleeved shirt. 

After a few glances at each other, Ami once again pulled out her computer and visor, and began scanning Kasumi again. Behind her, Mina whispered to Rei, "How does she do that without transforming back?" 

Rei answered in the same tone. "How do I know? I don't have a computer in my costume either." 

About a minute later Ami looked up from her computer, and put away the visor. She was frowning thoughtfully. "There are a lot of different things that are strange about your aura, Kasumi-san. I believe that I have detected an extradimensional signature, but it's hard to define with all the other magical interference." She looked questioningly at Kasumi. "Have you any idea what might be causing all the interference?" 

Kasumi looked very confused, but she tried to think of something that might be helpful. "I'm not really sure... the Jusenkyo curse is magical, isn't it?" 

Ami nodded. "Yes, and I think I was able to identify it's presence in your aura... but there's quite a bit more than that there. Can you tell me what other strange effects, magic, other curses or a spell perhaps... that you might be affected by currently?" 

The other girls looked at each other curiously as Kasumi thought about it. She blinked in thought. "Other curses? Well, Johnathon and Ranma... my world's Ranma that is, said that the Jusenkyo curse makes us water magnets. It does seem to be true.." 

Ami blinked then checked her computer. "Hmm... hmm, yes, diabolically convenient, hmm...." Ami tapped away for another minute then looked up. "Was there anything else? Anything else strange or magical that happened to you?" 

Kasumi looked thoughtful. "Well I was affected by the Cat's tongue shiatsu point for awhile... about a month." Ami blinked, then glanced at Makoto. "That's what happened to... this worlds Kasumi as well, right? That magus, Frost, cured her with a spell..." Ami looked at Kasumi, a question on her face. "How were you cured?" 

Kasumi answered easily. "Cologne gave me the Phoenix pill. I was fine after that." 

Ami nodded. "I see, I wonder if..." She went back to typing on her computer. 

Makoto looked interested. "Hey, you've got a lot in common with our Kasumi. You both got the Cat's Tongue point, and you were both cured of it. Maybe that's a clue." 

Ami looked up. "I think your right Makoto. Look at what I found." She tapped a few more keys on her computer and showed Kasumi and Makoto the screen. 

Usagi tried to peer over Kasumi's shoulder. "Let me see! Let me see!" 

Ami adjusted the monitor so her 'leader' could see it, and pointed to it. The monitor showed a silhouetted picture of Kasumi, overlaid by a multi-colored aura. "I've input everything Kasumi's told us, and made some guesses on my own. This is what I've found." 

Makoto blinked. "Ami..." 

Ami sighed. "I'll explain." She started tapping keys again. "I've eliminated the signal from each curse Kasumi has experienced. The Jusenkyo curse..." As she spoke the aura around Kasumi's silhouette lost several colors, "the Cat's Tongue..." another color faded to black. "The Phoenix pill, which I figure is a counter..." another color faded. 

Makoto broke in. "Wait a second, I thought Kasumi said she was cured of the Cat's Tongue?" 

Ami nodded. "She was, but it wasn't destroyed. The Cat's Tongue is still there, lowering Kasumi's tolerance for heat, but at the same time there is a counter effect, the Phoenix pill I assume, increasing her tolerance for heat." 

Kasumi looked shocked. "Oh dear. That does seem like quite a lot of magic." 

Ami nodded. "There's more. There are two more spells here, both weaker than the others. One I haven't been able to identify yet... it seems to be centered around your higher reasoning centers, your subconscious, and your memory. I was able to isolate it however, and that left..." Ami tapped several more keys. "this." The silhouette of Kasumi now glowed faintly in red. "That's the extra dimensional trace. There's a faint energy signature going into another dimension from you, much like the ones from our devices and costumes. I believe that that trace connects you somehow to where you come from. 

Kasumi wasn't sure what everything meant, but she beamed happily at Ami anyway. "Does that mean you can send me home?" 

Ami chewed on her lip. "I'm not sure. It might help if we learned a little bit more about how you got here. Perhaps you could show me where you first arrived?" 

Kasumi blinked and looked thoughtful. "Oh, well... I woke up in a strange bed, in a room above a restaurant." 

Makoto nodded. "Kasumi's room, down the hall from mine." 

Ami nodded back. "That's where we have to look then. Perhaps there is still some dimensional instability there." 

Makoto grinned. "Then lets go. Everybody stay cool. I live there, it should be OK for me to have a few friends over." 

Usagi looked at her curiously. "Really? In the middle of the night?" 

Makoto sighed. "Well, hopefully no one's home." She led the group to the restaurant. When they arrived, Makoto had them wait outside while she checked it out. A minute later she let them in. "The coast is clear, Cologne and Shampoo aren't here." Makoto then led them all to Kasumi's room upstairs. The room was much as they had left it, the futon unmade, Kasumi's tank top and boxers on the floor. 

Ami brought out her computer and visor again and began scanning the room. "Hmm, I believe I've found it. Kasumi, you were on the futon?" 

Kasumi nodded. Ami continued scanning and blinked in surprise. She gestured. "There seems to be one large instability, from the bed to... here." She pointed to an area at the foot of the futon. "From my readings, it looks like a second person was in this spot, and was also pulled through the dimensional hole, while one one person... you I assume, was sent here." 

Ami shook her head. "This is all too complex. I'll never be able to figure out exactly what happened, or duplicate it without whoever was here." 

Kasumi sighed deeply. "Thank you for trying, Ami-chan." 

Ami started to smile faintly and shook her head. "Don't give up yet. I may not be able to duplicate the events that brought you here, but I think we can get you home anyway." 

Everyone focused on Ami now, "What? How?!" 

Ami nodded knowingly. "Like our costumes, Kasumi is connected to an extra dimensional space. If we can open the dimensional rift in this room, Kasumi should be drawn back home." 

Kasumi smiled brightly. "Then I can go home?" 

Ami nodded. "Then, once you're there, you can tell our Kasumi to get your universe's Senshi to open up her end of the rift, and she'll come home as well." 

Usagi cleared her throat. "Um, Ami, how are we going to open a dimensional whachamacallit?" 

Ami looked at her seriously. "I think, Usagi, that it's going to be up to you. From what I've seen, Kasumi is held in this dimension by a kind of inertia and the lack of a way home. However, the dimensional rift is slightly unstable. If it is fed enough energy, it should pop open again, if only for an instant. If Kasumi was at the point of entry when that happened she'd be drawn in, back to her own world. It is possible, that if the other Kasumi is also at the point of instability in your world, that she would be drawn through as well." She shrugged, "Though I grant you it is only a small chance." 

Usagi looked incredulously at her. "You want me to supply the energy? You mean I should use the...." 

Ami nodded. "The rest of us can help, but I think you have to be the one to do this." 

Usagi sighed and nodded. "OK, I'll do it. What do I have to do?" 

Ami pointed to the futon. "You should focus the silver crystal's energy there. Build it up like you want to do a teleport, then release it right there." 

Usagi wrinkled her brow. "I could do that I think." 

Ami turned to Kasumi. "You should get on the futon, right where you woke up." 

Kasumi nodded in understanding. "Should I wear the other Kasumi's clothing?" 

Ami hesitated before answering, then shrugged. "It certainly couldn't hurt." 

Kasumi nodded, and went over to pick up the discarded clothes. She slid on the boxers, then pulled the sweatshirt off and handed it to Makoto. "Thank you very much for the loan Makoto-chan, I don't think I'll need it any longer." 

Makoto smiled at the older girl. "I think I'm going to miss you, Kasumi. Have a safe trip back." 

Kasumi smiled back and putting the tank-top on she went over and lay down on the futon. She waited patently looking up at them. 

Ami checked her computer and said, "That's fine." She turned to the others. "Alright, we need to transform, so we can add our power to Sailor Moon's." The other senshi nodded, and as one, transformed. 

Kasumi's eyes widened slightly at the display. '_I wonder if that's why Johnathon hangs around those girls? I'll have to talk to him about it._' She looked at them as their transformations ended, and said softly, but with sincerity and conviction in her voice, "I can not thank you all enough for this. If this works I will probably never see you again, but I wish I somehow could, if just to thank you again." 

(Somewhere a white tressed, bronzed goddess, nodded. "Hmm. Very interesting.") 

Sailor Moon shook her head. "No thanks are necessary. Being hero's is... kinda what we do. Good luck Kasumi." She looked around at her friends, and nodded. They all joined hands around the futon, Sailor Moon at the head. The other four Senshi shouted, "Mar's Planet Power! Mercury Planet Power! Jupiter Planet Power! Venus Planet Power!" Sailor Moon felt their power entering her, and suddenly she could see, or feel the rift before her. All at once she felt she knew what to do. She pictured the rift opening, and spoke the words quietly, for she felt the power she had was more than plenty. It sounded like a whisper, but everyone in the room heard her clearly. "Sailor Teleport." 

There was a sudden flash, and an instant later when they could see, Kasumi was gone. They broke apart and Sailor Jupiter reached down. She picked up the white tank-top. "She left the clothes behind." 

Sailor Mercury already had her computer out and was checking it. She nodded. "They were from this dimension, so they stayed here." She then summoned her visor. "Hmm, the rift is closed again, I hope the other universe's Senshi can send our Kasumi back. Theoretically, it should work for them as well. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see." 

Sailor Jupiter nodded. "I'll wait here. The rest of you should go home. I'll call you if there's anything I need help with." 

Usagi nodded and yawned. "I hope Kasumi's OK." 

Ami nodded severely. "As do I." 

*************************************

Kasumi found herself in a dark place. She oriented herself, getting to her feet and looking around. Behind her was a clear pool of water. It held the reflections of the Sailor Senshi and the other Kasumi's room. Extending before her was a faint red cord, going out of sight. Kasumi noted the fact that she was naked, but it wasn't cold, or hot for that matter, and there was no one around to see. 

Kasumi gathered herself and began to walk, following the red cord. 

Frost blinked in shock as she felt the sudden surge of energy coming from her right. It was gone in an instant, but Frost had a sinking suspicion about what it was. "No! The gate!" The magus flew toward the gate back toward her own world with every ounce of will she possessed. 

Frost had discovered that speed in this place was determined by will, and one thing she had plenty of was willpower. The seconds flashed by as Frost sped up the length of the astral cord. Suddenly, ahead of her, Frost spotted a figure walking in her direction. The magus sped up to her and halted. 

Frost stopped in front of Kasumi, blinked in recognition, and blurted. "How did you get in here?" 

Kasumi looked at the little girl floating before her and spoke politely. "I"m going home. I believe it is that way." Kasumi helpfully pointed along the astral cord that extended off behind Frost. 

Frost hid her right hand behind her back. "Oh, well then... good luck." 

Kasumi smiled. "Thank you." 

Frost nodded and flew off hurriedly in the direction Kasumi had come from. '_Please let it still be there!_' In moments Frost spotted the pool off in the distance and flew up to it, only to be once again halted just before it by the cord around her left wrist. Frost thought the problem through carefully. '_How did the other Kasumi get in here?_' She's going back to her own world, so I should be able to follow her out. But if I do that, I'll never find my own world again.' 

Frost kept thinking about it. '_If that universe's Kasumi is going home, she'll meet up with my world's Kasumi. If the other Kasumi could find the way home, she can tell my world's Kasumi how to get home as well... and I'll be free._' The magus nodded. '_If I follow her, I'll never find my way home. I've got to wait here... as long as I can._' 

***********************************

Kasumi walked through the darkness, following the red string. She peered into the clear pool that lay at the end and saw a dark but familiar room, occupied by a sleeping form under the sheets of the bed. Kasumi couldn't make out much, save that the person was male in appearance. She stepped through the pool, and suddenly found herself on the bed. She knelt down above the sleeping form, joyful tears forming in her eyes. The man started sitting up, disturbed by her sudden arrival. 

Kasumi threw herself upon him happily, hugging and kissing him energetically. "Johnathon! Oh Johnathon, I'm back! Oh I missed you so much!" 

The man grabbed reflexively for her shoulders and pushed her back. "Who? Who are you?" 

Kasumi-onna heard the strange voice and immediately realized that the man she had been embracing was most definitely not her husband. With a shrill shriek she jumped back, falling off the bed. 

Kasumi-otoko (Currently in male form) stared wide eyed at the woman sitting cowering on the floor. It was too dark to make out her features, but she was certainly naked, as her affectionate greeting had proved. Her voice, and form, seemed very familiar, but Kasumi couldn't quite place it.... 

The bedroom door was suddenly flung open, and both Kasumi's looked out to see Ranma, Akane and Nabiki. Ranma was clad only in his boxers, and Akane seemed to be wearing her pajama top, while Nabiki was fully clad in her pajamas. The three teens looked wide eyed at the two Kasumis in the room. 

Kasumi-onna suddenly remembered her state of undress and grabbed at the bed covers to pull over herself. 

Kasumi-otoko glanced at the woman on the floor, suddenly realizing what she had called out. "Johnathon...." Kasumi-otoko gasped. "Kasumi! You're back!" 

Kasumi-onna looked wildly at Kasumi-otoko. "Who are you? What are you doing in my bed? Where is Johnathon?" 

Everyone looked at the handsome well built man in boxer shorts, sitting on the bed. Ranma and Akane realized at the same time that they knew him, just before he spoke. 

"I'm Kasumi." He explained, pointing to his chest. Looking down Kasumi-otoko felt mildly foolish. "I mean... you're Kasumi, but I am too...." 

Nabiki's eyes were wide in shock. The gorgeous man sitting on the bed was her sister?!? '_That's Kasumi? My god, she never said she turned into such a hunk!_' Nabiki tore her eyes away and looked bemusedly at Ranma and Akane, remembering them both coming out of Ranma's room. 

Just then Johnathon ran up the stairs to them, taking in the scene with a glance. He blinked, then looked again, just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The man on the bed was the man who had attacked him in the Cat-fist, but the woman on the floor.... 

"K-Kasumi? Is that really you?" Johnathon went instantly to her side. 

Kasumi-onna saw her husband and sighed in relief. "Johnathon!" 

Johnathon Dwire-Tendo went to his knees and hugged his wife tightly. She hugged him back, crying in relief into his shoulder. 

Seconds later, Soun ran up, in his usual gi. "What's going on?" 

Nabiki chuckled. "I've got it figured out, daddy." 

Soun turned to her. "Yes?" 

Nabiki simply rolled her eyes and held out her hand. 

Soun looked pained and desperate. "You'd charge your own father?" 

Johnathon kissed Kasumi on the lips, then on the forehead. "I'm just glad to have you back. Are you OK? Is everything alright?" 

Kasumi-onna nodded happily. "Oh yes, everything is wonderful! It's so good to be home!" 

Kasumi-otoko sighed, and leaned over to get his borrowed tee-shirt from the floor. He pulled it on quickly and got out of the bed. "I'm glad you've gotten home, Kasumi... chan." He smiled down at the reunited couple with only a hint of sadness. 

Kasumi-onna looked up at the stranger in her husband's tee-shirt and boxers. "I had heard that you changed into a man, Kasumi... kun. I'm sorry I screamed." 

Kasumi-otoko shook his head. "It's OK, no harm done. I got wet when I went outside to the dojo earlier. I didn't want to wake anyone, so I hadn't changed back." 

Akane blinked. "Oh, Kasumi-kun. I'll get you some hot water." She turned and headed for the stairs. 

Soun glanced at his youngest daughter, noting her missing pajama bottoms and disheveled hair, then looked over at Ranma. 

The Tendo patriarch grinned and clapped Ranma on the shoulder. "That's it, boy, initiative!" 

Ranma just sighed in resignation. 

Nabiki chuckled some more. "Actually, daddy, I don't think it was Ranma who's been taking 'initiative' here." Soun looked confused and Nabiki rolled her eyes. "Details will cost you." 

Ranma glared at her. "Nabiki!" 

Nabiki smirked at him and winked. "Don't worry, nothing perverted, I assure you." 

Ranma sighed again. 

The male Kasumi cleared her throat quietly. "Um...." 

The Kasumi being hugged by her husband, (and vice-versa) looked up at her questioningly. "What is it?" 

Kasumi-otoko spoke softly. "Kasumi, how did you get here? How did you get home?" 

Kasumi-onna was about to answer, then hesitated. '_This Kasumi, she doesn't know about the Senshi. Makoto lives with her, but hasn't told her... I never asked why... but I can't give away their secret without their permission._' Kasumi-otoko waited slightly impatiently for her to speak. Kasumi onna chewed on her lip. "I... I can't say. I promised... that I wouldn't It's a secret that I swore to keep." 

Ranma and Johnathon tried not to react strongly to that. 

Johnathon's eyes narrowed. '_A secret? Could it have been the Senshi of the other world?_' 

Kasumi-otoko looked stunned. "Y-you can't tell me? But... but how, how can I get home?" 

Kasumi-onna chewed her lip a bit more, then looked firmly and seriously at Kasumi-otoko. "I promise, Kasumi, that I will get you home. It's possible, and I know the way... but... but you must trust me. I can't break my promise to tell you. You will go home, Kasumi, I promise you that." 

Ranma nodded to himself. '_It was the Senshi, after all._' 

Johnathon looked up at Kasumi-otoko reassuringly. "If Kasumi says it, it's so. You will get home, just as she says." 

Kasumi-otoko sighed and nodded. "I guess I'll just have to trust you. I suppose I should trust myself, if anyone." 

Akane came in with a kettle. "Here's some hot water, Kasumi-kun." 

Kasumi-otoko started to take the kettle when she felt a soft furry mass rubbing up against her ankle. Slowly he looked down, and shrieked in fright. Kasumi-otoko leapt across the room and crashed out the door between Ranma and Soun. 

Kasumi hit the far wall and pointed shakily back into the room. "C-c-catt...." 

Ranma glanced back at his room and realized he had left his door open. "Oops... I let C-chan out accidentally." Ranma went into the room to retrieve his kitten. C-chan was hiding under the bed, frightened by all the noise. 

Kasumi-onna blinked. "Oh my, she really is like Ranma, Cat-fist and all." 

Johnathon nodded faintly. Ranma was on his hands and knees, but C-chan wasn't coming to him. 

Johnathon sighed. "Ranma, why don't you let C-chan stay in here for a bit. As a matter of fact, why don't you all go down to the living room. Kasumi can put on some clothes, and we can all discuss what happened." 

Ranma got up and nodded. "Sure." 

Akane followed him out with a kettle. "We'll all get decent, OK? We can talk downstairs." Akane closed the door behind her, leaving Johnathon and Kasumi alone. 

With the door closed, the reunited couple hugged again. Johnathon helped Kasumi to her feet and she let the covers drop away. 

Johnathon smiled thoughtfully at his wife and stroked her cheek. "It was the Senshi, wasn't it?" He spoke in a whisper, still wary of being overheard. 

Kasumi nodded, putting her hand over his. "Sailor Moon and the others sent me back. They haven't told their Kasumi, or anyone else about their identities in that world." 

Johnathon nodded. "I've left messages for Usagi and Rei. When they get back from their vacation, they can send your counterpart home." 

Kasumi nodded back. "Yes.... I'd better get dressed... as had you, Johnathon dear." 

Johnathon nodded with faint regret. "I have missed you, my love." 

Kasumi moved in for a kiss. "As have I." 

A couple of minutes later, everyone met downstairs, dressed a bit more respectably, although still in their night clothes. When Johnathon and Kasumi arrived to see everyone already there, they both blinked and looked at each other. The Kasumi from the other world sat next to Soun and Nabiki, still wearing Johnathon's tee-shirt and boxers, but was now female and a dead ringer for the Kasumi to Johnathon's left... if you didn't look too close. 

Akane glanced from one Kasumi to the other and frowned. "What are we going to call you two? We can't just call you both Kasumi, can we?" 

Kasumi, (the one at Johnathon's side) blinked. "Well... you can just call me big sister, Akane, so you don't get confused." 

Nabiki shrugged. "Works for me, big sister." 

Akane smiled and nodded. 

Ranma blinked. "So what should I call you?" 

Kasumi smiled. "Sister-in-law will do, or sister. We'll be family soon enough, after all." 

Ranma grinned sheepishly. "Sure, why not, sis." 

Johnathon winked at his wife. "Oh, then should I call you wife? Or my love? Or...." He leaned over to whisper in her ear. 

Johnathon's wife blushed faintly. ".... Oh my. You can call me that... later." 

Nabiki chuckled. "Well, now that that's settled, has anyone seen Ryoga?" 

Johnathon groaned, slapping his palm into his forehead. "Arrgghh! He was just behind me out of the guest room.... I was in such a hurry, I forgot to keep an eye on him." 

Ranma groaned as well. "Oh great, by now he'll be in Hawaii or something!" 

Akane sighed. "I hope he finds his way back before school starts." 

There was a second sigh, and Nabiki spoke up. "So, sis, how did you get home? You said you couldn't tell us, but why? Kasumi, here, has got to get home. How is she going to do that if you won't tell here how?" 

Soun cleared his throat. "As much as I would like to agree with you, I'm afraid I cannot. My eldest daughter has promised to keep this a secret, and it would not be honorable to break that promise." 

Ranma nodded firmly at that, and the other Kasumi sighed. "A promise is a promise. I can't ask you to break your word." She brightened. "Besides, you said I will get home, and I know you will keep your word on that as well." 

Kasumi, Johnathon's wife, nodded solemnly. "I will." 

Nabiki stretched and yawned. I'm just a bit curious, sis. When? Cause unless you're planning to send Kasumi home tonight, I could use some more sleep." 

Kasumi shook her head. "Not tonight, I think. Within the week, but not tonight." 

Nabiki shrugged. "Since you can't tell us any more, I'm for bed." 

Soun nodded. "It is indeed late." 

Kasumi (the one that transformed into a man), spoke up. "Where should I sleep?" 

Ranma answered. "Since Ryoga's never going to make it back tonight, why don't you take the guest room." 

Johnathon nodded. "The extra futon is already set up." 

Soun clapped his hands. "There, that's all settled. I'm sure things will look brighter in the morning." 

Everyone stood and made their way up to their respective rooms. Upstairs, Johnathon and Kasumi went right into their room, and Nabiki paused outside of hers, glancing at Akane and Ranma, who had also paused at their own doors. 

Nabiki smiled and shook her head. "Go ahead, you two. We all know now. Just don't make too much noise, alright?" 

Akane blushed but didn't protest. Slowly she walked over to Ranma's room. 

Ranma opened the door for Akane, then shot Nabiki a look. "Nabiki...." 

The mercenary Tendo sighed and nodded. "I'll keep quiet, Ranma... about the details, at least." 

Ranma rolled his eyes. "That's as much as I guess I'm going to get." He went into his room as well, closing the door. 

Nabiki opened her own door and stepped inside. "Finally, some sleep." She got to her bed and started to lay down. Faint noises started to come from Kasumi and Johnathon's room. Nabiki groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. "Arrgghh! Can't they go one night without...?" Nabiki rolled over onto her front and held the pillow over her ears. After a minute, she let the pillow go and listened. "Nothing? I wonder what happened?" 

In their room, Johnathon and Kasumi looked down at C-chan, who, forgotten, had come out from under the bed to investigate the interesting noises. The kitten meowed to be let up, and Kasumi rolled away from Johnathon to do so, pulling the black kitten up next to her. 

"Oh I'm sorry, C-chan." Kasumi whispered sweetly. "You were feeling left out, weren't you?" 

Johnathon sighed to himself as Kasumi stroked and cooed at the kitten, giving it the attention it wanted. He ran his hand along Kasumi's back and cuddled up behind his wife, deciding not to interrupt her reunion with C-chan. Kasumi reached and arm back and pulled Johnathon's right arm over her, so he was hugging her from behind. They fell asleep minutes later, still in that position, Kasumi curled around C-chan, and Johnathon curled around her. 

Morning dawned on the Tendo household with a bird's cheerful song coming in the windows. The various individuals woke a bit later than normal, having all been a bit short on sleep. School was starting in two more days, a fact, when revealed to the other universes Kasumi, had her quite confused. She asked the date, curiously. 

Kasumi blinked when told what date it was. "That's nearly a year in the future!" She looked at Johnathon's wife. "Kasumi... how old are you?" 

The eldest Tendo daughter paused. "I'm twenty years old, and three months." 

The other Kasumi looked faintly surprised. "I see. I'm only nineteen, Kasumi-san." She nodded to herself. "That explains a lot." 

Kasumi 'san' giggled. "I never thought I'd call anyone Kasumi-chan. I'm going to make breakfast. Would you like to help?" 

Ranma broke in. "Actually, I was hoping Kasumi could spar with me this morning." 

Kasumi 'chan' looked from Kasumi 'san' to Ranma. "Well...." 

Kasumi 'san' nodded. "Go ahead, you two. Johnathon can help me." 

Akane piped in. "Let me help, Kasumi!" 

Both Kasumi-chan and Ranma winced slightly. They noticed each other's reaction and smiled wryly at each other. 

"Alright." Kasumi-chan said easily. "I'd like to spar with you, Ranma. But let's keep it down. We don't want to destroy the house before breakfast." 

Ranma nodded. "Sure, no special attacks." He paused. "Although I would like to see that punch you used on Dr. Tofu's wall." 

Kasumi nodded. "Perhaps later." 

The two expert martial artists moved out to the back yard to begin. As they faced off, Kasumi reminded herself that this was not her Ranma. He, not her, had gone on that ten year training journey with Genma, and from everything she had heard so far, was the best martial artist in the area. 

Kasumi regarded her opponent warily. '_But will he restrain himself against me since I'm a girl?_' 

Ranma reminded himself that he wasn't facing off against his Kasumi. The girl before him was very strong and skilled. '_She's not as good as me, but she's close._' Ranma reminded himself that he had spared with girls before this. '_I've been training Akane for a while now, I know girls aren't all fragile and stuff, heck, I'm one half the time, and I'm as tough as they come, right?_' He launched himself into the air at Kasumi with determination. '_We're both martial artists. Nobodies gonna get hurt...._' 

Kasumi vaulted over the flying kick Ranma had aimed at her solar plexus and counterattacked, pleased that Ranma was going to give her a good work out. After a few combinations the two martial artists got into a fast paced but even rhythm in their fight. 

Ranma spoke up conversationally in the middle of dodging a series of blows. "So, Kasumi... umph... how have you been handling... whoa... it? Being a half guy, that is?" 

Kasumi finished her attack and quickly went on the defensive as Ranma began to counterstrike. "I'm not sure what..." Kasumi broke off momentarily as she backflipped out of range. "...to compare it to. You'd know a lot about it, being half girl." 

Now Ranma broke away as Kasumi began a series of spin kicks. "Yeah, I guess I've finally started to get used to the curse. I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever find a cure, but I'm not holding my breath." He imitated Kasumi's attack, driving her back. "It's kinda personal... but...." 

Kasumi blocked a half dozen kicks. "Umph.... Go ahead and ask. I don't... ugnn... mind." 

Ranma shrugged, allowing Kasumi to go on the offensive again. "I wanted to know, how does Shampoo deal with being married to you, and how do you deal with being married to a girl?" 

Kasumi faltered, allowing Ranma an opening. He took it, stopping just before he struck her. 

Kasumi sighed. "Lets stop for a while, and talk." Ranma nodded. Kasumi looked at Ranma seriously. "Shampoo and I? That's not an easy question. I feel responsible for her situation, but I don't really want to be married to another girl. As for Shampoo, she seems to accept my curse. I think she'd prefer me to be male all the time, but I think she'd accept me as a female as well." 

Kasumi paused. "It's a difficult situation. I really don't know what might have happened if I had been stuck as a man. I very well might have ended up marrying Shampoo." 

Ranma shook his head. "I don't think I could ever marry a guy, even if I was stuck as a girl. I can't see it happening. Still, I nearly did end up marrying Shampoo in the end. Cologne really had us over a barrel. It was Kasumi and Johnathon who insisted we hold out for a better solution, despite the pain they'd have to endure. Johnathon said once it was better nothing was changed, then to have a change for the worse." 

Ranma looked at Kasumi questioningly. "How about you, and your Ranma? How does he feel about everything?" 

Kasumi hesitated. "I'm not really sure. I don't think Ranma's very comfortable with my curse. He tries to be open minded usually, but I really don't know what he really thinks." Kasumi looked slightly sad. "At first, I agreed to the change of engagement to give Akane and him a chance to step back and have time to figure out what they really wanted. For awhile, I thought Ranma might decide to go back to Akane, but, I don't think that's very likely to happen." 

Ranma looked disturbed at that. "Why? They grew up together, right? Don't they get along at all?" 

Kasumi shook her head. "It's not that. They get along well enough, but not as fiancees. They see each other more as brother and sister. They fought the engagement so hard it was switched to me." 

Ranma looked surprised. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that." He looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I guess I can understand though." 

Kasumi sighed. "I wish I could. I'm pretty sure my curse bothers Ranma, not to mention the fact he's not as good a martial artist as me." Kasumi winced. "I wish... I don't know what I wish... I just wish I knew how he really feels...." 

Ranma looked thoughtful. "Hmm...." He looked at Kasumi and shrugged. "I can see how he might be bugged about your being better than him... it's not easy admitting someone's better. I don't know what to think about how he feels about your curse. I've never had to deal with it from that side...." Ranma hesitated. "I think Akane could say better than me what that's like." 

Kasumi nodded. "Maybe I should ask her." 

************************************* 

As time passed interminably in the blackness, Frost felt herself growing weaker and weaker. '_I can only last a few hours more._' She thought wearily. '_Apparently I can only be here for so long. Either I wait here until I perish, or I try a spell while I still have the strength._' Frost considered her options. '_I'm pretty sure I can cut this Astral cord that ties me here. The would free me, but Kasumi would be stuck in the other world._' 

Frost thought about it. '_Would that be so bad? She'd be alive, and safe enough there. The housewife that comes from that dimension is no threat to her. Kasumi could live out her life there, with her double._' Frost sighed. '_It wouldn't be right... I realize that now. I was wrong to try to alter reality as I did._' Her brow furrowed. '_But what other choice do I have?_' Unbidden came an answer. '_There might be a way.... If I can feed enough energy down the Astral cord, energy set to vibrate on the level of Kasumi's and my dimension, she could very well be pulled through to this space. Then both of us could go home._' 

Frost frowned. '_But the risk! If it doesn't work I'd be too weak to try again.... It's just too risky._' Frost sighed and began working out the spell to sever the astral cord tying her to Kasumi. '_I'm sorry, Kasumi Tendo._' As Frost prepared the spell she gazed into the clear pool that lead home. 

************************************* 

In Kasumi's bedroom above the restaurant, Makoto Kino looked at the empty bed and sighed. "Where is she? I thought our Kasumi would be back by now. I hope she can come back.... Maybe something happened on the other side...." 

Abruptly the door to Kasumi's bedroom opened. "Kasumi? Is you here?" A tired looking, purple haired Amazon looked around the room, her gaze finally fixing on Makoto. "What you doing here? Where Kasumi?" 

Makoto shook her head. "I don't know." She answered honestly enough. "I was hoping, somehow, she'd show up here." 

Shampoo sighed heavily. "Kasumi go missing from Tendo's. Shampoo have no idea where to look. Was not her Kasumi anyway." Shampoo stared at the empty bed and sighed again. "Shampoo's Kasumi gone since night before. Now no Kasumi left at all." 

Makoto felt a pang of sympathy at the sadness and pain in Shampoo's voice. "Shampoo...." She hesitated, wanting to somehow reassure her. "Shampoo, I...." Makoto put an arm around the Amazon girl's shoulders. "I want Kasumi to come back too." 

************************************* 

Frost watched the scene in the pool, her spell nearly ready. She started to summon the proper concentration, but the lost look on Shampoo's face was too much for her. 

"I can't do it." Frost dropped the spell. "This is my doing." There was a long silence in the void as Frost fought with herself. "I've got to make it right." 

The young magus gritted her teeth and began to prepare herself for the more risky undertaking of bringing both herself and Kasumi back home. 

*********************************** 

Akane looked outside for Kasumi and Ranma. They were sitting next to the pond, quietly talking. 

She walked over quietly. "Kasumi, Ranma, breakfast will be ready in just a minute!" 

Ranma glanced over at his fiancee. "Hey, Akane, I was just talking to Kasumi... I kinda thought you might be able to help her." 

Akane blinked and looked over at her sister's martial artist/aquatransexual counterpart. "What can I possibly do?" 

Ranma shrugged. "Well...." Akane noticed that he looked slightly uncomfortable. "Kasumi was wondering... what it's like, being engaged to someone who changes from boy to girl.... I thought maybe you could tell her about it." 

Akane blinked, unsure what to say. 

Kasumi shook her head. "That's OK, Ranma. Akane, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." 

Akane frowned. "No, I want to help, Kasumi. You're wondering what your Ranma might think about your turning into a boy?" 

Kasumi slowly nodded. "I don't think my Ranma is very happy about that, or the fact that I'm a better martial artist than him." 

Akane sighed. "Wow, I've been there before. For the longest time I didn't know what to think about Ranma's curse. I didn't like him being so much better than me, either. Before Ranma came, I was the best. Then HE showed up, and Ryoga, and Shampoo, and Ukyo, and everyone is suddenly better than me." Akane shook her head wryly. "I wasn't easy to accept. I finally just had to admit the truth to myself." 

Akane smiled. "It helped when Ranma started training me full time. Maybe I'm not the best, but I'm getting better all the time... and you know? I don't have to be the best around, anymore. I just have to be the best that I can be." 

Kasumi smiled back. "That's very wise, Akane. I hope my Ranma will be as accepting." Kasumi looked sideways at the younger girl. "Akane... you said the curse confused you at first. How do you fell now? You and Ranma seem very close now." 

Akane looked fondly at her fiancee. "We are. We're finally getting married, and I can't think of anything I want more. As for the curse, it did freak me out at first. I couldn't help but see Ranma as a guy, no matter what sex he was on the outside. But his girl side confused me. At times we would hang out, as if we were just friends, going out to ice cream stores and things like that. Other times were scary, when Ranma would act the same as a girl as he would as a guy... and I'd get scared of what people would think. Even worse was when Ranma would really act like a girl.... I never knew if it was an act or he was becoming someone else." 

Both Ranma and Kasumi flinched a bit at that. 

Akane sighed. "In the end, I realized something. Ranma is Ranma, boy or girl, he is the same person inside. I got used to the curse. When Ranma changes now, I hardly notice, it's still Ranma." 

Ranma smiled at Akane's words. 

Kasumi looked thoughtful. "Perhaps with time, it will be the same with my Ranma." 

Akane nodded. "Just give him time. It's not easy, but there's no reason why he can't get used to your change." She held up her hands. "Now don't get me wrong. I still don't feel quite the same about Ranma's female form. I'm trying, but... there are some times when... when what sex Ranma is still matters...." Akane sighed, turning to him. "Ranma, I...." 

Ranma shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Akane. I understand, really. I feel the same way." He frowned. "Your Ranma probably will too, Kasumi. I can't see him... well, if I was him, I can't see him feeling exactly the way about you as a girl then when you're a guy. Like Akane says, he'll try, and most times he'll get used to it... but it is different when... you know, on dates and stuff...." 

Kasumi blushed. "I understand. I think I could live with the understanding you two have. I hope Ranma will come to accept me." Kasumi hesitated. "Thank you, Akane, Ranma, for being so honest with me. I realize it must have been difficult." 

Akane shook her head. "It is... but... I needed to talk about it, I think." She looked at Ranma. "I think we both did." 

Ranma nodded. "Yeah. Maybe we should... talk some more... some time." 

Akane nodded back. "That's a good idea." She smiled. "There, now that we've got that out of the way, breakfast should be ready." 

Ranma and Kasumi nodded, and the three teens started for the back doors. Abruptly, Kasumi halted, staggering. 

Ranma stopped as well, looking concerned. "Are you alright, Kasumi?" 

His gasp caused Akane to stop and look as well. Kasumi was bent double. She groaned in pain and flickered in and out of existence. 

The older Kasumi was standing in the shogi doors looking out, and spotted what what happening. "Oh my!" She started to move quickly toward her counterpart. 

Kasumi-chan flickered again. "I... feel like I'm being... pulled... through a wall... that isn't there!" 

Kasumi-san halted a couple of feet away. "Oh dear... you must not resist the pull. I felt it before I came home." 

Kasumi-chan groaned and flickered once more. "I'm... not!" 

Kasumi-san looked very worried. "Energy! To open the way back requires a lot of energy. There must not be enough to pull you all the way through!" 

Kasumi-chan's eyes narrowed. "E-energy?" She focused as best as she could past the pain, drawing upon her chi. 

Kasumi-san keep speaking. "When you get through, you should follow the red cord. It will lead you home." 

Kasumi-chan finished gathering her chi. "I think it's working." She said quietly as she felt her chi drain into wherever the pull was coming from, lessening the pain. "Dragon... Fang!" Kasumi built up as much energy as she could at once and let it go... not sure quite where it was going, just... away. As she completed letting the ball of energy go, she vanished. 

Ranma whistled in amazement and reached down to pick up the clothing that she had left behind. "Whoa, Is this what happened to you, Kasumi?" 

Kasumi, the one remaining, nodded slowly. "I'm pretty sure, except there wasn't enough energy this time. I think she's on her way now." 

Akane frowned, looking worried. "I hope she's OK." 

Ranma nodded. "She's tough. She'll make it." 

Akane sighed. "I hope you're right, Ranma. I hope you're right." 

Frost popped into Kasumi's room and dropped into the bed. She looked around dazedly. "I thought... for a moment, that I wasn't going to make it...." Frost blinked. The room was empty. Apparently, while she had been summoning up the energy for her return, Shampoo and Makoto had left the room. Frost shrugged wearily. "I really didn't want to explain what happened, anyway." 

The magus felt her strength slowly returning, and stood. "I had better get going before someone shows up. Kasumi's astral cord will lead her here, and there's nothing more I can do, anyway." Frost quietly started for the door, disturbed to find that even the energy for her silent movement spell was currently beyond her. '_I hope no one notices me._' Luck was with her, Makoto and Shampoo were no where in sight as Frost slipped out of the restaurant and headed for Dr. Tofu's clinic. 

"I could sleep for a week." Frost mumbled as she staggered down the block. Her other voice spoke up, having been strangely silent in the other plane. *Well, now you know not to try that again!* Frost sniffed. '_Oh be quiet. This is your fault too._' She was too tired to argue anymore the rest of the way. 

A few minutes later, Kasumi popped into her bedroom, naked and tired, but glad to be home. 

She looked around cautiously. "I hope I'm really home, and not another alternate world." Kasumi suddenly heard the sound of her door opening. 

Makoto was speaking to Shampoo's back as the Amazon once again looked in her 'Airen's' room. "Well, she wasn't at the Tendo's...." 

Shampoo gasped in shock and rushed into the room. "Airen!" 

Makoto blinked as the open door let her see the purple haired Amazon glomp a naked and red faced Kasumi. Kasumi tried to get an arm free but once she did so, Shampoo grabbed it, examining it closely. 

Kasumi grabbed the covers off the bed with her free hand and pulled them over her body. "Shampoo, why are you squeezing my arm?" 

Shampoo released Kasumi's arm, satisfied. "Kasumi is strong again!" She explained pointedly, looking questioningly at her Airen. 

Kasumi nodded in sudden understanding. "Oh! You must have met the other Kasumi! It's me, Shampoo, the Kasumi that belongs here. Somehow I was switched with a Kasumi from another dimension, but I'm back." 

Shampoo looked confused. "What... dimension?" 

Kasumi shook her head. "Perhaps it would be easier to say a different world, one like this, but where Genma Saotome took Ranma on a training trip to China, not me." 

Makoto nodded. "We met her. Shampoo here nearly brained her." 

Shampoo sniffed. "Was not Airen. Besides, besides, bonbori for defense. Shampoo was only going to scare girl so she tell where Airen was." Shampoo snuggled up to Kasumi. "Is you really Airen?" 

Kasumi blushed a bit more, but nodded. "Yes, Shampoo. This does seem to be where I'm from." She shrugged. "I can't imagine another dimension where I'm married to a girl." 

Shampoo glared at her. "What that supposed to mean?" 

Kasumi shook her head quickly. "Nothing, Shampoo, I was just saying that I'm sure our relationship is unique to this place." 

Shampoo looked mollified, so Kasumi cleared her throat. "Um, Kasumi, I'd like to get dressed now, so if you could let me go...." 

Shampoo reluctantly released Kasumi and backed away. Makoto bit her lip, wondering if this Kasumi was now aware of her secret. 

Shampoo paused at the door. "Airen, how you get home if you on other world?" 

Kasumi shook her head. "I don't really know. My counterpart returned, but wouldn't say how. She told me it was a matter of honor that she not tell. She said I would get back, however, and this morning, I felt a strong pull, from nowhere. The other Kasumi told me to go with the pull, and that it needed energy to it's job. So I powered up a Dragon's Fang Fist, except I let the energy go to the pull.... Apparently it worked. The last thing the other Kasumi said was to follow the red cord, and after I released my chi, I found myself in a black, empty space, with a thin red cord leading away. I followed the cord, and came to a pool of water that showed this bedroom. I stepped into the pool and I was home." 

Shampoo followed all this with growing confusion. "Shampoo not understand what happen, but Shampoo very glad Kasumi back!" 

Makoto nodded. Me too, Kasumi, Welcome home." She sighed to herself in a combination of relief and exasperation. '_So Kasumi, our Kasumi, still doesn't know about us.... I almost wish she had found out, but I guess that means our secret is safe._' She pulled the door shut in front of Shampoo as the Amazon backed out of the room. "You can get dressed. I'll call everyone with the good news." 

Shampoo glared at Makoto, then blinked. "I'll tell great-grandmother." She hurried off. 

Makoto shrugged and headed downstairs to the phone. A few minutes later, Kasumi joined her, dressed in one of her normal outfits. 

Makoto handed her the phone. "Here, Nodoka wants to talk to you." 

Kasumi took the phone. "Hello Auntie Nodoka. Yes its really me, I just got back. Yes, the other worlds Kasumi was returned home as well. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you. I will come over, yes...." Kasumi nodded once. "Alright, Auntie, see you soon." Kasumi put the phone. "I'm going to go the house. Makoto, shouldn't you be in school? 

Makoto grinned. "It's Sunday, no school." 

Kasumi sighed in relief. "Oh good. I guess I lost track of time." 

Makoto shrugged. "I don't blame you. What was it like, being in a different dimension?" 

Kasumi looked thoughtful. "Why don't I tell you on the way, if you'd like to come along?" 

Makoto nodded. "Definitely, I've got to hear this." 

Kasumi started for the front door. "First, why don't you tell me what I missed while I was gone. Then when I get to father's house, I can tell everyone what happened to me. '_Well, most of it, anyway._' 

Makoto followed Kasumi out into the street. "Alright, that's a deal. I'll tell you all about what happened." '_Well, except for the part where I'm a Sailor Senshi and me and my friends sent the other world's Kasumi home._' 

The two girls started walking down the street, and suddenly a bucket came down on Kasumi's head from the sky. Kasumi knocked the bucket away but still got soaked, changing to male form. 

A familiar voice cried out from the sky, as Mousse leaped down from a nearby rooftop. "I've got you now, Kasumi Tendo. I know your weakness!" Hitting the ground ten feet away, Mousse brought out an unusual weapon, a cat carrier. "Now I'll just lock you up until the old witch admits I've defeated you, and...." He pulled his glasses down to take a look. "Hey! You didn't change into a cat?" 

Kasumi shook her head. "No, Mousse, I'm not going to." His fist flared with chi. "If you wish to challenge me, you should know I'm feeling just fine." 

Mousse considered that. "Ah... well, excuse me...." He hopped back onto the rooftops and leapt out of sight. 

Kasumi sighed. "Yes... I guess I really am back home, after all." 

  
End of "A Scary Differance." 


End file.
